The Idol and his Neko
by Bubbl3zz
Summary: The story of the seventh child and only daughter of Karlheinz. KouxOC
1. Chapter 1

Yuki lay in her bed looking at the ceiling, she hadn't come out of her room for months, after Reiji made the potion for her, which lasted for two days, she stood up and went to sit next to the window knowing that her father won't give her voice back if she didn't go along his plan. A tear slid down her face as she remembers that night years ago as if it was yesterday.

-flashback-  
Yuki awoke at midnight hearing footsteps coming closer to her bedroom, when the door to her room open she saw her mother and smile big, since she hadn't seen her the whole day. Only to frown when she look alert, but grin at seeing her awake. "Great, you're awake get ready we're leaving to the human realm." At that moment, Yuki tilted her head in innocence curiosity.  
"What about daddy?" Adela smile sadly while helping her get ready to leave.  
"He's not here at the moment." Yuki shrieks when thunder resonated throughout the castle, but look at her mother's calm grey eyes that reassure her that everything will be fine. Then they proceeded to leave quietly so none of the inhabitants of the castle find them out, when they made it out it was pouring from the sky, Yuki was carried by her mother as she started running, the little girl held onto her mother's neck to give her the agility to run faster. Yuki shook from the cold seeping through her clothes saw a portal not far away, but at that moment a bunch of familiars ambushes them, Adela fought them chanting spells and using her silver daggers to kill them, but when she was distracted when Yuki started crying as one of the men grab her, one stab her while another broke the bones of her neck, as the little girl watch in fear. "M-Mother...!"

At that moment Karlheinz appears seeming angry at the familiars for killing his wife, nonetheless, in front of her little princess in which they apologize knowing what he was trying to do. Yuki look at her father with a look of shock at just witnessing her mother's death, noticing his gentle smile and she instantly ran into his open arms oblivious to the fact that he order them to kill her mother. For the next few days, Karlheinz stuck around the castle to comfort the little girl much to the jealousy of Cordelia, once he was gone, it was when his first wife started bullying the grieving dhampir, until she cut her hair in a fit of jealousy and to get Karlheinz attention.  
-end flashback-

Yuki let out a mute scream as she punches the window, shattering the glass, letting the rain and wind rush inside her room, she sighed when her stomach grumble. " Has it been two months with no sustenance, huh?" she spoke, but sighed when she couldn't hear her voice, she look towards the door as Reiji enters looking annoyed. "Yuki, Father wants you in the living room now with us and them." Yuki arches an eyebrow, but huff and turn back to look out the window, Reiji walks close to her and carry her as she fought back. Yuki was locked in the shower room until she clean up, which she did and came out to see clothing on her bed lay by Reiji once she was dressed in her white v-neck top and unbutton light blue flannel with black jeans and flats and transported to the living room. Her brown eyes glare when she saw the Mukamis and her father who smile at her and tried to hug her, but she glares at him and hid behind Subaru, the vampire king arch an eyebrow and smirk. "And here I came to give back your voice."

Yuki shook with laughter and shrug as if to say 'oh well' that made the King angry and made her double in pain which she didn't show. Reiji clear his throat. " I'm sorry for her rudeness, but stop, she won't last long even if she's half vampire she's still human." Karlheinz thought about it, then stop and stare as the sacrificial bride, Yui, went to his daughter's side to ask if she was okay, since hadn't eaten in awhile."Very well, as I was saying the Mukami brothers are to be our guests so treat them with respect." He continue and then appear beside Yuki, who by now didn't have any expression and touch her throat, and said that he love her dearly, Yuki laugh sound coming out, with no expression. "Ooh are we playing who can tell the best lie? Father dearest."

"Don't talk to Karlheinz-sama like that." Kou spoke up the halfling arch an eyebrow at this and grin sadistically.  
"Fucking make me two-faced." Karl sighed and glare at Kou as his last warning not wanting a repeat of last time, which his sons didn't know and then continued on how they should get along and left, leaving everyone to glare at each other and Yui to seem lost on what to do. They all stop and stare at the idol and the brown haired girl which now were too close to each other, name calling, they all groan, knowing that Karlheinz only had to worry about these two getting along, while the others could just ignore themselves unless Yui was involved.

'As if I wasn't already in a terrible mood.'Both thought as they continue to stare at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki enter the kitchen to make herself something to eat and saw Ruki in the middle of cooking and wonder if Reiji knew he was using the kitchen, ignoring that she went straight up to the fridge and got ingredients to make herself something to eat. She arch an eyebrow as he sometimes stare at her as she prepare her meal which only takes 15 minutes, but didn't say anything. Once she was done she sat at the island table and started eating, but stop once again and stare back at him. "Yes?"

Ruki chuckle crossing his arms over his chest and lean back on the counter. "I would of thought you didn't know how to cook." Yuki arch a questioning eyebrow at hearing this. "Since you act so spoiled I would of thought you'd get your brother to make you food." Yuki laugh and nodded in understanding.

"That's understandable but get to know me more and I assure you I'm not that spoiled." She assure him which he laugh, but sighed when his brothers came inside the kitchen asking if dinner was ready. Ruki groan, Azusa didn't react, and Yuma look amuse as once again the glare off commence. "Neko-chan can cook?" Kou ask and smirk at his next words. "Probably tastes bad."

Yuki made a face at his comment stood up with a fork full of food and walk towards him and tried shoving it into his mouth as he pull on her short hair trying to get her away from him, while they push and pull the fork was drop to the floor forgotten, much to Ruki's annoyance most likely Reiji could sense someone messing his kitchen, but there was no sign of him showing up. Kou laugh as he finally had the girl in a death grip who was squirming around on his hold as he buried his face on her neck to smell the scent of her blood flowing through her body."I still have the taste of your sweet blood in my mouth."

She laugh at this which confuse them all and annoyed Kou who strengthen his already hard hold on her waist. "That's disgusting coming from an idol, fucking wash your mouth."

"Very funny." Yuki gritted her teeth as she felt his mouth opening about to bite her.

"Kou stop." Ruki order but he didn't listen so as Yuki heard steps coming close to the kitchen she kick him down to the ground and grin as his face was under her foot. Subaru came in, stop and look at the scene, then smirk at seeing Kou on the floor with his sister stepping on his face. "You don't want to get your shoe full of shit."

"You are right Subaru-nii." Yuki said but still didn't move as she laugh at how pathetic the second eldest of the Mukami look, but look up when Ruki clear his throat.

"Can you let him go?"

"Sure thing." Yuki said stepping away and left with Subaru laughing their asses off as Azusa and Ruki help an angry Idol up while Yuma laugh at him getting taken down by a girl.

"Remember why we are staying here Kou." Ruki reminded him and Kou nodded in understanding.

"Hai, hai. To watch that she doesn't tell them about the plan."

The next night in school and before, Yuki had been trying to tell her siblings about their Father's plan, but fail miserably when any of the Mukamis interrupt. Now, she was just walking around the halls to her next class, passing by the nurse office in which she got pull in and was about to shout at whoever did, but just glare at her disguised father. "What do you want?"

Reinhart also known as Tougo Sakamaki laugh at her rudeness and slam her against the wall using all strength and started choking her. "You really love choking me. Don't you?"Yuki said a tint of amusement in her eyes. The vampire king chuckle and agreed and said. "It could be as bad a punishment as your brothers had." Yuki glare at him more. "I want you to help me with my Adam and Eve plan dear."

"No."

"Very well." He use his power to cast a burning spell on her body and let her body drop to the floor as she bit her lip as the sensation of being burn alive was felt throughout her body, she glare at him halfheartedly. "Stop, I won't help you-AGH!" Yuki whimper as it got worse and close her eyes before opening her eyes and swallow her pride.

"Vă rog, Îmi pare rău."

"Yes?"

"I'll h-help."

"Good girl." He said stopping the spell and carrying her to sit on the empty bed to rest and calm down, he smile as she lay her head on his chest and close her brown eyes. No one knew this but he adore his only daughter and that being the reason he doesn't give her any punishment that'll harm her. What he wanted was her to understand the reason he order her mother's death, he smile down at her once she look up to him with hurt in her eyes. "Why?"

"She deserve it."

"But not killing her." Yuki said burying her face on his chest as he sighed knowing she wouldn't understand, since she still had her humans morals than a vampire's way of thinking. As he was about to speak she interrupted. " I know a vampire's way of showing their love is by killing their one they love, but you only love Subaru-nii's mother. So you can't really use that as the explanation."

"Smart girl. Now, tell me. Have you been feeding?" Yuki tense but shook her head. "You need to start feeding or you're going to become ravenous, human food can only help you so much."

"I don't want blood.."

"You'll have to get use to it."

"Why is that?" Yuki look up at him.

"If the sacrificial bride doesn't survive you'll have to take her place." Yuki's eyes widen. " I know you have a great relationship with them as siblings so it won't be hard for them or you to fall in love."

Yuki shook her head at this and look down. "I'll just hope it doesn't come to that."The vampire king just chuckle and usher her off to her last class of the day.

I stare out the window in the hallway of the second floor as the clouds cover the moon, signaling it was going to rain and let out a wince when I smelled blood, touching my throat as if that would stop the hunger. Someone walking near where I stood chuckle: Ruki. "You seem hungry."

I smile at him and refrain in being sarcastic as a response at his statement. "You are right I am so I'm gonna go and make something to-"

"Not that kind of hunger." I stop mid-step at hearing him and sighed knowing he was right.

"Yeah, I'm hungry, but I still don't have my prey in my clutches." Ruki hum in curiosity and I smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know." And left. "No worries you'll meet my prey sooner than later."

++++()()()++++

I kept on walking as I heard thunder resonate throughout the mansion into the very depth into my beating heart. A reminder that tomorrow is the anniversary of my mother's death, once again I started walking towards the door that leads out just to stop when it opens almost hitting me to reveal Kou all wet from the rain. "It's raining pretty hard, huh?"

He look at me confuse but then smirk and pull me into him. "Was Neko-chan waiting for her master?"

"Refrain yourself from calling me such names and calling yourself my master."

"Aw, no need to hide it. Just say you love it." I chuckle and wrap my arms around his neck surprising him as I push him against the open door gently so it wouldn't close and kiss the corner of his lips. With a sweet smile I look up to him. "Meow~"

I laugh when he blush and pull away. "You damn wish I would call you master, hentai." With that I walk out the door into the pouring rain laughing my ass off. Kou glare at her retreating back and smirk taking out his phone. "If you want to play this game I'll play."

Yuki tremble in rage as she took the bucket off her head cover in red paint, which had fallen as she cross the door threshold entering class. Looking up with a menacing glare and a smirk as someone took a picture and left towards her locker. As she walk she heard everyone talk about her and more so when she pass Kou's class in which he was by the door with a bunch of his fans, once there she open her locker to see it flooded with tacks, notes, but no sign of her bag with her gym clothes. "Yuki!"

She turn to see Yui with a smile offering her own gym bag with her clean gym clothes making Yui smile in relief. "I would totally hug you but yeah...paint. Thank you!" The dhampir said as she ran away towards the shower rooms, where she proceeded to take a shower, once done she went back to class. Yuki blush since Yui's shirt was tight in her chest area, but walk inside the class fully aware of the drooling teacher and guys and the glaring coming from the girls. She check her seat for anything but found nothing and sat just to fall backwards and a bucket of freezing cold water to be dump onto her, she had no expression at this as she blink after a flash of a camera came off follow by the classroom door to be slam open to see the eldest of the Sakamaki walk in with Subaru who glare at the teacher. Shuu open one eye and bend down to pick her sister up as Subaru gave his blazer to her with a blush at seeing her black lacy bra from the soaked white gym shirt and left. Once inside the limo she bury her face in Shuu's neck feeling physically and mentally tired on this night and fell asleep, right after she was out as a light, Reiji spoke. " We all need to talk once everyone gets out of their uniforms."

"Tch, who said I follow-" Yuma started but got a glare from Ruki, when he saw the collected glare and seriousness of all Sakamaki, most likely concerning their sister which was sleeping on Shuu's lap and at times would clutch his cardigan in her hand and relax when Shuu put an earbud in her ear. Ruki hid his smirk at seeing them work together if it had to do with their sister.

Shuu left his sister in her room with his mp3 on so she won't hear the thunder with Kanato's teddy bear in her grasp as she sleeps and left to the living room where he found everyone together already waiting for him who didn't change out of his uniform. Shuu smirk at seeing Subaru glare at the idol who look amuse, Ruki sighed and stare up at the sleepy blonde for him to say anything which he did. " Through this night at school someone has been pranking Yuki." Shuu started then Reiji took over.

"If it wasn't for Yui saying something to us, Yuki would already had snap, since this same night centuries ago her mother died. It's hard for us to get her to relax on a night like this and...your pranks just made it worse." He said the last part as Yuki appear looking distraught as she look for one of her brothers and earbud out of her ear and teddy held with one arm to her chest. Once she found Subaru she ran onto his open arms at that moment they all saw just a child who had woken up of a nightmare, but this was worse than that. Yuki stare up at Subaru with her lower lip quivering. "M-my m-om/sob/ Corde- cut m-my h-a-ir-b-u-" Subaru sighed and carry her out of the room as he continue to listen to her, they all heard a shriek as thunder was heard follow by her unstoppable crying. Ruki squinted his eyes at this, he was the only one who knew who kill his mother, but thought nothing of it, Yui left to prepare tea when Reiji order her for Yuki leaving only both families there. Azusa smile at hearing her crying wishing he was the one suffering thinking it felt good and Yuma seem to not care about that spoiled brat. Kou arch an eyebrow as Ayato look at him with a glare. "I advise you apologize to her tomorrow if you don't want trouble."

"I'll make you suffer if you don't." Kanato said grinning creepily before leaving with both of his brothers and Reiji who went to check on the tea saying something about putting a potion for Yuki to go back to sleep. That left Shuu who had both eyes open for once and stare right into Kou's eyes. "It is up to her if she wants to apologize or get you back." Then he laugh as if knowing what his sister was going to do but said nothing and disappear. Ruki glare at Kou after telling Yuma and Azusa to leave, the idol sighed knowing what was going to come out of his mouth and spoke. "I'll apologize before leaving for work."

"You better since Karlheinz-sama does care for her and she is one of the Eve's." Kou groan and left right after leaving Ruki to stare out the window as a bat flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki stood in front of her mirror fixing her uniform as if nothing had happen two nights ago which she didn't remember after she fell asleep on the ride back home. Thanks to Reiji's potion that will only last a few months, until her consciousness was in peace once again. She look behind her through the reflection of the mirror to see Shuu laying on her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, your mp3 player is on the nightstand along with Teddy." Shuu hum and grab his mp3 and right away put it on, making Yuki laugh which was his intention. The brothers enjoy watching others suffer, but not her since they knew she suffer too as a child, he said something about waiting in the limo and disappear leaving Yuki to grab Teddy and get out of her room stepping on something on her way out, but she didn't look back since she was in a hurry. Why? That's easy, it was because she had one hell of a night prepare for the Idol.

As she enter the limo she saw as everyone stare at Kou who was half asleep and probably was in a hurry in getting ready. Ayato and Subaru hid their laughter by covering their mouths, Yui seem nervous, struggling if she should tell him or not. The others look at Yuki when she started laughing and told the driver to hurry up, as she pass the hand mirror to Kou so he could see his face. Once he saw himself he started freaking out, but it was to late and they couldn't go back. Kou had permanent marker on his face: Two cat ears on his forehead with the word 'meow' in between the ears which look like horns, and whiskers on each side of his cheeks, last but not least a doodle Ayato helped Yuki to draw, a dickbutt.

+++++++()()()+++++++

Yuki laugh every time Kou fell victim to one of her pranks, his fangirls of course where sad for him and glare at her. They ruin her fun when they help take off the permanent marker off his face, but she got one last prank for when they get home, for now she went to her dance class with Yui, once there they stop surprise to see Kou in their class. Yuki and Yui just continue on talking about what they should eat at home as the idol had the instructor starstruck, most likely meaning they won't be tested on choreography toni- "Alright class, first I'm gonna test you individually on what we've been learning and Mukami-kun is joining class from now on." Yui giggle at the dhampir annoyed expression.

Not even twenty minutes later Yuki and Kou were glaring at each other spitting insults at each other. Why? He thought he was a pro in dancing and that she was a shitty dancer, the people in class started chanting for a dance battle much to the dismay of the instructor and Yui with an expression that read that she was done with their shit even though it has been a few days like this since the Mukami came to stay at the Sakamaki Mansion. "Yui-chan, you're the judge." Yuki announce and took off her grey pull over to reveal a purple tank top then her black sweats to reveal her yoga shorts, she try to complain but the both glare at her and she sighed nodding. After the dance off they stare at a nervous Yui waiting for her choice. "Ahh, uh, both are great dancers so I can't choose."

"Don't worry Kou-kun you still are great at singing something she can't." One girl said while glaring at her and Kou smirk at this, but look at Yuki confuse when she just grin.

"She's right I can't sing so in that department you're the best." Yuki said holding out her hand for him to shake, she smile when she saw his right eye light up seeing if she was saying the truth and found it to be truth."No more pranks I feel like we're equal." Kou hum and took her hand to shake.

"Is neko-chan surrendering."

"Of course."

+++++++++++()()))()(++++++++++++

Back at the mansion, both females talk about random stuff as they ate their meal, Yui seem nervous as she saw Yuki smirk when they heard Kou cuss loudly resonating throughout the mansion. Yuki shiver when she imagine some of her brothers angry faces at the noise and ran off when Kou appear cover in paint and feathers, but fell when someone trip her, looking up she saw Yuma and glare at him as his brother approach her with a smirk and hug her. Yuki yell at him to stop messing her clothes as she squirm on his hold, both stop when they heard Karlheinz speak to them. "Well, they weren't kidding."

The vampire king sighed rubbing his forehead in annoyance. "Not even a week has pass and you both are on each others hairs." Yuki push Kou away and laugh nervously and Kou just stare dumbfounded and glare as Yuma let out a snort trying to hold his laughter. "Hey, dear father. Nice weather we're having aren't we Kou-kun?"

"Yes, of course Yuki-chan." Kou let out a smile.

Karlheinz laugh at how awkward they were being at being caught and then glare. "Mind explaining why both of you are making a ruckus." Yuki glare back at her father and went to sit down and ignore him when he demanded respect. "Sorry, not interest." Karlheinz walk towards her and raised her by holding her neck, she sneer at him proving that it didn't affect her, she smirk when he tried to hypnotize her, he seem baffle. "How?"

"The power of awesomeness!" Yuki yell happily and childish reflected on her eyes.

"So you're not as weak as we thought."

"Oii!" Karlheinz chuckle and let her down and turn to see Kou gone and laugh turning back at her, proud that she distracted him, she was now holding onto her neck with crocodile tears on the corner of hers eyes.

"Why suffer for someone else?" Yuki shrug not really knowing or caring for that matter, but Karlheinz hum happily knowing that his plan had not fail in creating an Eve; Except the half human half vampire part. The emotions as humans is what he needs, but it needs to get perfected so his perfect utopia becomes reality. "I'll let it slide for now. Goodbye child of mine." He said and disappear much to Yuki's relief Yuma laugh as Yui went to help her up.

"Such small body and still risking it for someone else." Yuma said and left leaving both girls to sit alone in quiet. Yuki with furrow eyebrows and Yui seeming worried of her.

-Yuki's POV-

I look up into Yui's fusia eyes and bit my lip, such a good hearted girl for her to be in such predicament, then I remember how the Mukami's are in this too, but they can't really become Adam. 'I sometimes wonder how would my life had been if that night mom and I were able to escape.' I sighed and smile at Yui and left saying that I needed to change.

-Normal POV-

Yuki knock on Kou's door, but heard nothing and just enter shrieking when she saw him in the process of taking the towel off his hips. Kou let out a laugh and Yuki pouted. "You totally did that on purpose."

"You were the one to enter without permission." Yuki huff and waited till he got dressed for her to open her eyes. "You can look now I don't know why close your eyes if this is a privilege."

"Yeah, yeah idol blah." Yuki roll her eyes and came closer to him. " I actually came to apologize and really giving up on all this prank stuff."

Kou hum and got closer to her until she was trap in between the wall and him. "What are you giving me as an apology?"

Yuki grin at these which made Kou arch an eyebrow and question her motives. "So I know this guy at these restaurant/cafe." Kou grin and put a thumb under her jaw making her grin vanish as he lift her jaw up as their lips almost met. "Is neko-chan asking me on a date?"

"If you wanna call it that sure." Yuki said but frown when she remember what she saw before covering her eyes, but decided not to pry, Kou saw through this but said nothing."So wanna go?"

Kou nodded and let her drag him to the limo, Yuki forgetting the fact that he was famous and paparazzi might find out, Kou knew and would let them do whatever they want.

When they got there Yuki greeted the owner of the Italian restaurant and café. Kou had this spark to his eyes as he look through the menu and grinning when he found what he wanted to eat when they were sat after letting Yuki order he order. What surprise Yuki and anyone who knew who he was and stare in surprise at the quantity of bolognese bianco he order. "Are you going to eat all of it?"

"Indeed, I am neko-chan." Yuki's eyebrow twitch at the nickname since they were in public she could just feel the glares burning her skin that she was given my woman. Ritsu came back with wine and wiggle his eyebrows at Yuki, who glare at him." So are you guys dating?"

"No" "Yes" Yuki denied and Kou agreed, they both stare at each other as Ritsu left laughing.

++++++(()()++++++

In the limo after dining Yuki glare at him still mad at what he did before leaving the restaurant, much to the blonde vampire's amusement. "Come on Neko-chan you liked it."

"No, I didn't and you should be worried about the media." Yuki said as a sigh escape, she yelp when he push her down on the seat and kiss her. The vampire smirk when she tried pushing him away and bit into her lip, Yuki moan at the pain surprising Kou for a bit then laugh.

"So Neko-chan is actually M Neko-chan." Yuki look away with a blush as he just sat down again with a smirk as she lay there with a bloodied lower lip, Kou seem confuse as he watch her not move and lean back down to see that she was deep in thought. The blonde sighed and with a serious face said. "You really make it seem like it was a big deal. You owe me for that kiss."

Yuki tch'd and sat as Kou lean back and glare. " I owe nothing to you, two-faced." Yuki said and lick her lower lip to rid herself of the blood as she open the limousine's door and walk off into the mansion as Reiji waited out with a serious expression, most likely because she didn't tell him where she had gone for the second time. Yuki laugh nervously and walk away once he had finished lecturing her, before entering her room she found a trampled rose with a note which said an apology and was sign by Kou, she smile and walk inside her room touching her lips as she felt butterflies in her stomach, but she sighed knowing this feelings were unacceptable if she was helping her father and instead opted to get ready for bed, leaving the rose and note on her bedside table.

 **A/N: I know the Adam and Eve project Ketchup bottle planned is different on what I wrote but I tweak it a bit.**


	4. Chapter 4

-A Week Later-

Yuki stared boredly at the board not really paying attention to the teacher's lecture and did not notice Subaru trying to get her attention. Why? Well, let's just say that the teacher had stop the lecture in favor of sending a disapproving look at Yuki.

"Yuki-san, I advise you to pay attention or get out of the classroom." Deadly silence follow, Subaru gritted his teeth as he got up of his seat and proceeded to kick his desk. That got Yuki to look up at her brother curious as to what anger him now, not even aware of the furious teacher glaring at the siblings and yelled. "Both of you out!"

Yuki hmph and insulted the teacher's ability to teach a class which got the teacher more furious, but couldn't say anything since both siblings had already walk out. The classroom was left with whispering students who quieted down when the teacher turn to them and continue her lecture, but doubt to her abilities to teach increase.

+++++()()()+++++

"What the fuck Yuki!" Subaru shouted at her sister who look unaffected by his shouting and apologize, rubbing at her throat, which didn't go unnoticed by him and look up at the sky to see a full moon. "You haven't fed yet?"

"Of course I have." Yuki lied which only anger her brother more.

"Did you fed since last full moon?"

"Honestly?" he nodded and she look down at her feet.

"No." Subaru groan in annoyance and tilted her head up, Yuki arch an eyebrow in question, but look away. " Human food is not enough for me now, I have been starving myself. I really don't want to drink blood."

"Have you even found a human to get blood from?"

"No, it has gotten harder to find someone who is stupid enough to approach me." Yuki spat the last part, but sighed and transported away from the school roof to the school library and hid in a corner until school ended. Just thinking on how she almost got that upperclassmen to fall for her, weeks of hard work in trying to capture his attention, only for him to cower away because of her brothers. Closing her eyes she let sleep take her and her awareness thrown out the window.

-Three Hours Later-

Yuki woke up when she felt someone shaking her and saw it was a not so happy Reiji, she groan as he help her up stand. "Seriously, what am I to do with you? It's-"

"Unladylike to sleep where someone could see me. Yeah yeah." Yuki cut him off which he didn't appreciate and she could care less at the moment when her throat burn.

"You're grounded."

"Whateves." Reiji sighed and follow after her thinking her ill mood had to do with the full moon.

++++()()()++++

-Yuki's POV-

I stare up the ceiling of my bedroom as I lay in bed, distracting myself from the smell of blood, but sat up as someone slam the door to my room open to reveal Subaru with no expression. Once, he was close to me he grab me and carry me over his shoulder as I struggle only to whimper when he tighten his hold.

"Subaru-nii! Let me go I'm grounded and can't leave my room." He snorted knowing I'm not one to follow rules most of the time I started to struggle once again as the smell of blood was more prominent. He kept walking a bit more and then enter the living room, letting me down but still held onto my wrist, I look around to see Yui being held down by Ayato-nii who smirk at me. " Ore-sama will share blood with you."

I glare at him and humph, feeling treated as a child. "Thanks but no thanks I could get my own food." I refrain from cringing as I heard the gasp and hurt of betrayal of Yui, I laugh and glare at her. "Don't forget I'm still a blood sucker Yui-chan and could be as bad as my brothers."

"Then prove it." Ayato said as he watch Subaru leave and look back at me.

"I have nothing to prove to you or anyone. Bye." I said about to leave but stop as I saw his expression mocking me, with a sigh I walk closer to them and push Ayato away as I took hold of Yui's wrist in one hand and the other one use it to hold myself on top of her and bit into her collarbone. Smirking at her cries as I bit lower, but frown as her shirt got in the way and took out a throwing knife and rip the front of her shirt and sink my fangs once again into her newly exposed skin, moaning at the noises she made as I trace the knife on her stomach leaving a gash. "I don't mind the sound of your cries, cry more for me." Fangs once again sink lower, I smirk and let out a giggle when I heard her moan and stood up to find she was making a lewd face. "Thanks for the meal,"chuckles, "you liked that huh? Lewd."

I lick my lips and turn to Ayato who look baffled. "Beat that Ore-sama."

As I walk back to my room I thought over the taste of her blood: Sweet and familiar. Only, stopping when I realized whose blood it was and chuckle, continuing to my room.

++++()()()++++

-flashback to four nights ago-

"I have an idea." I said as the Mukami and I were reunited with the Vampire King, who look interested, but Kou laugh getting a glare from me and groans from the others.

"It better be a good idea M-"

"Don't..you dare finish that." He smirk.

"M Neko-chan." I glare at him and threw a shuriken towards him which he dodge and it hit the wall and became stuck. Karlheinz clear his throat and both our attention was to him. "Please, enlighten me with your idea, my child." I grin at my father.

"Okay so four nights from now there's a full moon, I usually get cranky and I am rude-"

"Not going anywhere with this." Kou cut in, putting his two cents in.

"Anyway, I could just continue right after so they hate me and I move with the Mukamis. They'll be angry because of this and they will unleash their anger by drinking the bride's blood. The project then will proceed faster." I stop and thought. "Sounded better when I thought about it."

"Baka, that is because you're mind doesn't func-"

"Fucken. SHUT UP for once. DAMN." I yelled at Kou and glare at each other.

"That is actually a good idea and it will be faster, more so if in school we steal away Eve to fuel their possessiveness." Ruki added to my idea which left Kou shocked that Ruki was on my side and I poke my tongue out and then turn to my father. "Hey dad, can I go now? Since we already work this out." He sighed and nodded while making shooing motions for us to leave.

No one notice as the vampire king sighed in relief at being alone and in peace for once, but glare as one of the familiars had a message for him, making him groan. He grab the envelope open it to reveal a

printed photograph of him as Tougo Sakamaki, an edit of his head on the body of a model wearing a frilly pink dress. On the bottom of the page it was sign as ;

"Love ya!

your daughter"


	5. Chapter 5

**Two nights after moving to the Mukami Household**

"Hey! Get back here." Yuki yelled, running after the idol vampire who had an old journal belonging to her, well not really, Kou laugh and stop to open it and saw a picture of a portrait fall to the floor and bend down to pick it up. "Is this M Neko-chan when little...hmm who's that lady." Yuki snatch the picture from him along with the journal. "None of your business two-faced."  
Kou stare at her as she look at the picture and how emotions were seen swimming in her brown eyes and sighed as he crossed his arms behind his neck and walk away. "Is that journal and that image that important, huh?" Yuki glare at the retreating back of Kou. "I could feel your stare burning my back."  
With a growl she took a throwing knife and threw it at him but he dodges it with ease. "Never get into my business."  
"How is that your business if the name in the journal says Adela Zadik."  
"Shut up!" Yuki said transporting in front of him and slap him and left him staring after her with a sneer presented on his lips.

 **Nights ago**

Yuki sat on the stool at the little island table in the kitchen with Azusa who ate a spicy cupcake as he requested and watch as Kanato enter to see this happening, his lilac eyes clearly showing anger."Yuki-chan why are you giving him cupcakes and not me."  
"He ask for some and I gladly accept-"  
"YOU NEVER DO FOR ME!" Azusa stops eating his cupcake to stare at Kanato then at Yuki who sighed got up with a cupcake in hand and handed it to Kanato. "Here but stop yelling." The lilac eyed vampire grin and accepted the cupcake and bit into it just to spit it out with tears in his eyes.  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!WHY ARE-"

"Shut up you hysteric!" Yuki shouted and watch as Kanato stop wide eyed, obviously he was surprised, she had never been rude to him or the others, but since the Mukami's came to stay she has changed. The only thing that was heard was the smack as Kanato slap Yuki, who stare with no emotion as he walk out. Azusa walks up to her and laid a hand on her head and Yuki only smiles at him looking up into his grey eyes. "Did you like the cupcakes Azusa-kun?"  
"Yes, thank you." Yuki yelp as she was pick up from the ground and look to the person to see Reiji, not looking very happy, she started to struggle in his hold which only make her receive a smack on her behind. The dhampir gritted her teeth when she was taken to the torture room and chained to the wall, she looks up at Reiji to watch his serious red eyes staring at her disapprovingly. " You have disappointed us greatly, Yuki, and as your older brother, I'm in responsibility to give you a punishment." He said that cracking the whip on the floor and Yuki just laughs and glare at him. "Do as you wish four-eyes."  
Yuki groan in pain as he started whipping her.  
Two hours later of endless whipping, Reiji left her bloodied body chained , Yuki opens her eyes when someone enters to see Yui, who seem afraid. She couldn't say if she was afraid of her from last time or because she could get in trouble for being here, the blonde girl took out a key and was about to unlock the chains but stop her. "Don't. You'll get in trouble."

"Why?"  
"Well, this is my pu-"  
"No, I mean, why are you stopping me if the last time you didn't care." Yuki raised her head to stare at the girl with a smirk and pull on the chains hard until they became unattached from the brick wall and advance to a wide eye Yui who let out a shriek when she ended up on the floor with Yuki on top. The dhampir had a crazy look in her face as she stares at Yui. "You wish to get drained from that delicious blood of yours then?" Yui close her eyes as Yuki bit into her neck, but this didn't last long as Ayato came and pushes his sister away and let Yui witness of how he punish someone who disobeys him.  
The entire week pass by with the Sakamaki punishing their sister, except Subaru who just ignore what was going on and Shuu who just slept. The Mukami brothers went back to their mansion and just waited until the right moment, which didn't take long.  
Yuki walks to her room not showing the pain and fatigue she felt and started packing her stuff and summon her familiars to take it to the Mukami's as she walk out the mansion with a sigh and transported to the Mukami's, which didn't go unnoticed by her brothers which had the right reaction Yuki wanted:anger. Now to wait for them to lash out at Yui.

 **-Present Time: Two nights of skipping school-**

Yuki look amazed at the sun shining through the window of the living room of the mansion, she looks behind when she heard a collective chuckle coming from the brothers, and glare at them.  
"Have you not seen the sun before?" Yuma ask and Yuki laugh and nodded.  
"I have but it's been a long time, so I don't remember." She said that seeing how pale, her skin is from lack of sunlight with wide eyes and how one could faintly see a few fang, burn and whip marks still healing from all the torture she suffered from her angry siblings. Ruki observe as she looked out the window longingly and sighed. "Yuma would you like some help in your garden?" Yuma look at him and then at Yuki and nodded.  
"Oi, princess come." Yuki's eye twitch at the name but follow after Yuma.  
"I'll go get lunch ready." Ruki said and Azusa follow to help as Kou just sat there looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought about Yuki's mother, he raised himself from the couch and walk towards the window to see Yuma teaching Yuki how to take care of the garden and glare at how they seem to be having fun.  
It was now afternoon and Yuki was in her room before going to eat dinner looking through her mother's journal, she smile as she read a happy part of her life. "So this Adela is your mother?"  
Yuki jump and look up at Kou who stood by the door staring at her, she sighed and nodded. "Yes, she is my mother."  
"How did she die?" Yuki stops any movement for a while and then with a smirk look at the idol.  
"Where did you get scars on your back?" Kou chuckle at having her turn the question to him.  
"You are very smart neko-chan, Ruki-kun send me to get you for dinner." Yuki nodded and watch as he left her to follow behind him which she did.

"Am I allowed to go back to school by tomorrow night?" Yuki asks Ruki who stop eating to survey her and with a sigh he nodded.  
"If you could hide those healing marks, then yes." Yuki smiled and nodded happily as she resume eating. Later on as it was time to sleep, Yuki opens her eyes when she felt the bed sink from someone else's weight and saw Kou who then pull her to him. "Don't think nothing of this." He murmured before sinking his fangs into her neck, that resulted in her pulling him closer at the pain, she was well aware he wanted to become Adam and if it wasn't by Yui it would be by her. Yuki furrow her brows because she knew that none of the Mukami could become Adam and just close her eyes just thinking about all the lies and she let out a sob, Kou seems surprise but let it slide thinking it was because of the pain. She opens her eyes to see Kou staring at her tearful face with a satisfied expression he pull her into his arms so they both fall asleep. "You owe me for staying here with you."  
Yuki rolls her eyes and close them nuzzling her face into his neck. "Whatever."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Coming back to school after a month of not being able to go, Yuki bit her lip in nervousness as everyone stare at her walking with the Mukami, instead of her brothers or Yui. They all started to whisper not so quietly.

"Is this why the Sakamaki are so gloomy.."

"Is she going out with one of them..."

"Where was she for a month..."

Yuki let out a breath to relax and continue on walking and only stop when Ruki call on her and turn to look at him. " Azusa will get you at the end of school." With a nod she left and went to her class, she sat in her seat and waited for class to start. What she didn't expect was Subaru to even attend class, she felt him stare at her for a while then sat next to her without talking even if he wanted to say something. Deep down she knew that he felt betrayed and most likely didn't trust women anymore and the only hope is Yui, for her to help them. "Oh look who showed up to school." That was the teacher entering as the bell rang who she offended last time. With a leer, Yuki wave at her as her eyes momentarily change to their real color, gold, then back to brown. "Hello Hide-san, should you be talking back to the daughter of such an important man back? I advise you to respect me." The teacher seem intimidated but then smirk which it slightly waver under the damphir's eyes and the students started to whisper.

"You're nothing without your brothers and your father is too busy to pay attention to you." Yuki frown and stood up and was about to walk towards the teacher, but got stop by a hand latching to her wrist and look to the person the hand belong to. "Let me go Subaru-kun."

"Sit down Yuki."

"Let go."

"Tch." Subaru let go and left the room and Yuki frown at the teacher and walk towards the classroom door and stop to smile at her. " A lady such as myself shall not behave like this my apologies. I was merely joking." Leaving everyone surprise at her change of demeanor.

 **Yuki's POV**

I walk throughout the school halls cautious to not cross path with any of my siblings or Yui, but fate had other plans. As I was turning a corner I was face to face with Yui who was running away from Laito, the blonde gasp and stop in front of me. "Is Bitch-chan finally giving up?" The eldest of the triplets said and then open his eyes and stare at me. I arch an eyebrow and continue on my way but stop when Laito laugh and was in front of me. "May I help you?"

He appear unsatisfied by my response as his smile turn to a frown. "You have the guts to come back to school with them."

"At least they are better than all of you." I said and glare at him when he cup my face so I could look at him in the eye.

"Say that again." His voice was low and Yui attempted to calm him down."Bitch-chan stay out of this." I sighed and with a sneer I repeated what I said once again and got away from his grasp and look over at Yui before going back to class.

 **-Normal POV-**

Yuki look up at the entrance of the class to see Azusa waiting for her, she beam and walk towards him and both started walking to the front of the school where the others minus Kou waited for them. The only thing that upset her was the fact that when they walk out her brothers were getting inside the limousine, she look away when Subaru look towards them. She seem confuse when someone call her name and turn around to see a third-year student running her way with a smile she waited for him to get caught up. "Hello, Akita-senpai. Do you need something?"

The boy look away bashfully and then turn back to her. " Want to go out with me sometime?" Yuki smile and nodded.

"I'll be honor." Ruki clear his throat and Yuki turn to him and nodded in understanding then look back at the 'shy' boy and grab his hand while with the other she took a pen out and wrote her number. " I hope to hear more from you senpai.~" Then she continue on her way hiding a smirk which didn't go unnoticed by Ruki, all this while she complain in her head.

'Why until now does he come to me.' Yuki thought displeased that he was barely coming to her, but smirk at the thought of his bad intentions, which she assume he thought she didn't know. 'You're messing with the wrong person.' Yuki ran to catch up with the Mukami that were already waiting for her, she arch an eyebrow as Yuma stare at her. "Isn't that guy from a wealthy family?"

"Yes."

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing bad."

After, they got back the mansion Yuki got out of her uniform and put on her favorite outfit which consisted of a long thin blue cardigan, white camisole, black shorts, & black combat boots. Her shoulder length hair had grown long past her shoulder by now and was having an internal conflict if she should cut it back short or let it grow, with a sigh she went to talk to Ruki who was reading a book on the couch."Ruki-san may I go out?"

"Where to?"

"To a hair salon.." Ruki look up from his book to stare at the halfling with an arch eyebrow since it was night and a lot of places were closed at this time and Yuki knowing what he thought sighed. " This lady is someone who took care of me."

"She's a vampire?"

"No, she's I-I can't tell you. Father can't know this or he would use this to his advantage." Yuki look away seeming troubled, Ruki seem confuse on why she was trusting him, he who admires her father and would follow his commands. "I trust you and I know you won't betray me and tell my father."

Yuki turn when she heard laughter behind her to see Yuma and she pouted.

"Princess you really need to get rid of that soft spot you have or people will find it easy to hurt you." Yuma said trying to be helpful but she scowl at him.

"Shut up! Dare tell him and everything will be thrown more out of balance."

"What do you mean by that?" Ruki ask now closing his book to have his full attention directed on Yuki who sighed and look down with furrow brows.

"I don't wanna get punish or loose my father's trust again. It is so hard to be on his good side." Yuki said with her eyes glistening as if at any moment she would cry. Yuma sweatdrop and Ruki sighed.

"Don't worry I won't tell him."

'Yeah, princess and while you are at it, don't cut your hair." Yuki look up with wide eyes she didn't expect them to buy that excuse and more so of Yuma commenting on her hair.

"Don't look so shock I know for a fact he would like yer hair long." Yuma said with a wink which confuse her and Ruki facepalm and then she blush as a person came to mind.

"D-Don't tease me!" Yuma laugh at her reaction and stop when she heard the front door open and a voice complaining of work and Yuma grin about to do something to embarrass her more. Yuki's eyes widen and she started to jump to reach her hand to cover his mouth so he wouldn't say anything. Ruki chuckle. That's when Kou and Azusa who both were talking enter the room to see this scene. "What are you guys doing to M Neko-chan?"

"I'm not a masochistic Kitten!" Yuki stop to yell at Kou with a lovely red blush on her cheeks and then turn around to face Yuma once again with a pout and yell at him to stop, Azusa giggle much to Kou's confusion by the whole scene. "Yuki-chan seems...more...at...ease with us...not so serious...as when she...lived with...her brothers." Kou hum and smirk seeing Yuma and Yuki fight, but then frown and look away from them. Ruki and Azusa look at him as if knowing why his sudden change of mood. "OKAY! I won't cut my hair and is not because of the reason you say."

Kou look back at them to see Yuki pouting and notice that her hair had indeed grown past her shoulders and then notice something else, her eyes." M Neko-chan why are your eyes a different color." Yuki glance at him and smile. "Oh, gold is my real eye color not brown I had to hide my eye color."

"Why?"

"I don't wish to talk about it." Yuki said becoming serious and then smile once again.

Yuki watch as the others did their choreography in dance club seeming bored and didn't notice Yui coming towards her. Only when the girl pat her shoulder she turn to see what she wanted. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem-"

"Don't worry about nothing." Yuki smirk at her but saw that Yui seem paler and furrow her brows and look away from the blonde girl. "I admire you, Yui."

Yui look astonish at what came out of Yuki's lips who smile at her genuinely. " If I was only human and in your situation I would have flee by now. No matter how many times they capture and punish me I'll continue to escape and if I die in the process I'd be happy knowing I'm not in such a hellish cycle."

"Didn't Yuki-chan went through a lot too?" Yuki's eyes widen at this and then laugh.

"Maybe, maybe not." Yui was about to say something but got cut off when Kou came and yell at Yuki that someone was looking for her. The youngest Sakamaki arch an eyebrow and look towards the door to see Akita Jun and she smile as she walk towards him.

"Hello, Akita-senpai."

"Hi Yuki-chan I was wondering...maybe after this we could go on a date." Yuki's eyes widen and look away with a blush and she look back at him with a big smile.

"Sure."

"Great! Umm, may I wait here for you then?"

"Of course."

"Who is that guy?" Kou ask Yui with a glare directed at the boy.

"That's Akita Jun a third year, he is from a wealthy family. It's a bit weird for him to talk to a Sakamaki though." Kou look at Yui who seem worried.

"Why is that?"

"Well, his family and Sakamaki-san are not in good terms for reasons unknown." Yui finish looking worried at how happy Yuki seem and not knowing Akita's intentions, Kou smirk.

"Don't worry she knows." Yui look at Kou surprise and saw his right eye glow red and look back as Yuki went towards the teacher who had call on her to present her choreography with another girl. They both presented with the choice of song being Flesh by Simon Curtis. Yuki smile when she receive praise from the teacher alongside Fukao Koko. "As expected of the club co-leader."

Twenty-five minutes later everyone started leaving the only remaining were Yuki, Kou, Yui, and Jun, but Yui left when Ayato came to pick her up ignoring his sister of course. "Kou-kun tell Ruki-san that I'll be home in an hour." Kou tilted his head with a smirk and Yuki roll her eyes and mouthed a 'Please' as a code that she'll do anything and Kou satisfy agree and left, leaving Yuki alone with Jun.

"Alright, where are we going Aki-"

"Call me Jun."

"Of course, Jun-senpai." Yuki giggle at seeing his blush and pull him by his hand to leave the dance studio.

Yuki look with wide eyes as Jun lean back with a "sweet" smile after stealing a kiss from her before leaving in his car. When the car drove out of sight she wiped her mouth and glare where said car disappear and smirk.

Throughout two weeks Yuki and Jun stole kisses from each other in school and in front of anyone who look until he ask her to be his girlfriend and she accepted. Now, Yuki walk around town as the moonlight illuminated her way to her date, but she knew a car was following her and acted oblivious. She yelp when they pull her in and blindfolded her before making her loose "consciousness."

 **Yuki's POV**

'How stupid does he think I am?' I ask myself as I heard Jun yell at his father about his accomplishment on the other side of the room and then entering to see me handcuffed to a chair with a blindfold covering my eyes which he took off so our eyes met. I gasp in fake surprise to see him and pull on the cuffs. "Jun-kun please help me."

Jun chuckle and glare at me as he pull on my hair so my collarbone was visible. " Did you really thought I loved you?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" I fake cried looking at him with golden eyes fill with betrayal.

" I'm using you as a deal." I look at him perplexed," You see your father won the position that was to be my father's so I came up with this idea to make him quit."

"He quits and you'll be return unharmed."

"If he refuses?"

"Well, you might end up death." I whimper and struggle to get free as Jun laugh but stop and glare at him with tears streaming down my face.

"He won't do that."

"Just watch."

Three days have passed and by now I was bored of the petty punishments and look at Jun who was pacing the room. "I told you."

I groan when he slap me across the face and I laugh which he notice. "Would you like to tell me what is so funny?"

"I'm getting bored of this." I drawl and stare at him with bored golden eyes seeming as if not few minutes ago I hadn't been in pain and begging to be spare. Jun look confuse but his eyes widen when I easily got free from the handcuffs and rope binding my legs to the chair, I laugh. "Did you really think I didn't know your intentions. Two could play at the same game and I'll be the one winning."

"What are you? No human can-" Jun stop when he saw the fangs as I smirk and he back away, I pouted and extended my hand towards him and close my palm then pull it back and a invisible force pull him close. " Aww, leaving so soon?"

"N-no, let me go!"

"Then let us have some fun." I grin as I push him to the chair I once occupied and started the torture until he lost his sanity.

I walk around school looking happy and only once got stop by one of Jun's classmates. "You seem to be better. Must of suck having a fever."

"Yes, but Jun-kun always came to visit."

"He wouldn't stop worrying about you." I giggled and blush and then said goodbye.

-short flashback-

"Who do you love?"

"I love Yuki-hime."

"Good boy. Now your reward." I whisper in his ear before biting into his neck. "Remember what I told you to do."

"Yes, Hime-sama."

 **-end of flashback-**

I stop walking when I spotted Jun and smile at him who had a sweet smile but his eyes were empty devoid of life. Everyone was fawning over the sweetness to come but yell in panic when they saw Jun pull out a knife at me after pushing me on the floor. I yelled in pain as he stab me once and whimper as he almost stab me again if it wasn't for a teacher coming and getting him off me. I saw the doctor not far away coming who pick me up gently and didn't move to stare at the boy who started chanting nonsense as the teacher call the police and then he stab himself with a another knife on the head, I let out a terrified scream at witnessing the scene as the doctor rush me out of the school.

 **Normal POV**

Inside the car, Yuki groan and then let out a laugh. "Stupid boy."

Karlheinz chuckle as he drove the car and briefly turn around to smile at her before looking back to the road. " I'm surprised, I never thought you would torture the kid. I'm proud."

"That goes to show to not mess with the daughter of the Vampire King." Yuki said as she sat at the passenger seat.

"Indeed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Yui watch from afar as the dhampir stare at the night sky on the school rooftop holding her side in slight discomfort, Yuki's gaze then look back at her with a knowing smile. "It's rude to just stalk people."

"I didn't mean to I-"

"Chill, I know. I can smell your blood pouring down your collarbone." Yuki cut her off as she walk towards the girl with no expression on her face. "Let me guess, Ayato is in a bad mood and order you give him blood?" Yui nodded and Yuki groan as she felt his presence behind her unable to do what she was planning on doing and Ayato laugh at seeing the disappointed look on her face.

"Ore-sama hates when people steal his food."

"As I recall father sent her to all of you not just for you, Baka." Yuki retorted as she walk towards the door . " And for his own reasons."

'Oi, watcha mean by that."

"Oh nothing. Farewell Yui."

"Oi, Ore-sama deman-" Ayato tch'ed as Yuki had already left and didn't attempt to keep on talking, but look where she disappear knowing she just hinted at something. "You know something don't you Chichinachi."

"N-no, I don't, she rarely talks to me."

* * *

As Yuki walk to class she was ask if she needed help getting there, but she refuse only to shriek as someone pick her up. "M Neko-chan shouldn't be walking."

"Stop with the damn nickname." Yuki grumble as some of his fangirls glare at her and others were spazzing at how gentlemanly he was being." I don't like it when you come and help me since I always have to give something back." Kou chuckle and enter her classroom and got everyone's attention. "Then let it be the last time and I want your body as my final payment."

Yuki glare at him and push his face away from hers."Like hell, you will."

Kou chuckle and let her down on her seat and left to be glared at by some of the girls which she smiled taunting them. One of the girls glare and said. "You should be feeling bad since two days ago your boyfriend died and here you are flirting with Kou-sempai."

"Look it is sad but from experience, I learn not to linger on the bad things in life and if you remember he also try to kill me." Yuki said with no hint of any feelings in her voice as she spoke to the girl sitting in front of her and look as the girl look stun at how cold the youngest Sakamaki is being as if she hadn't been love struck two days ago and then ask. "Why did you come to school in your state? That wound might open."

"I know but I just didn't want to miss any more of school and have a pile of work to do."

"Right.."

* * *

Yuki gritted her teeth in annoyance as she had been kick out of dance club activities and now walk aimlessly through school but stop as her phone beep. Looking at the I.D and then opening the text message and sighs walking towards the school entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki wonder looking at the woman with long silvery-blue hair and blue eyes who resemble her mother. Ruki clear his throat getting Yuki's attention.

"Is she related to you?"

"Yes, she's my aunt my mother's half-sister."

"Does he know?" Yuki said looking back at her aunt.

"No, I assume you're talking about Karlheinz." The woman responded looking at the eldest of the Mukami with a smile. "I'm Anna."

"Now, Yuki why are you doing all these things you said you didn't have the heart to do."

Yuki wince as her aunt jabs her stomach . "I would have thought you would change for the better."

"Shut up you knew who killed mother yet you never told me." Anna smile apologetic seeing her niece, she knew that somewhere deep down she acts as the vampire she is, but controls the monster inside her, only now she's scared it will overtake her. As it had controlled her to punish that boy.

"That is right but the triplets did warn you but you-"

"Shut up!" Yuki shouted trembling in rage and saw that the others took a defensive stance and look down to her arm to see the blade she was hiding under her sleeve."Why are you here?"

"Go back to your brothers."

"It's too late to do that. They hate me."

"You could make it alright if-"

"No, I couldn't even get close to the triplets because of my eyes reminded them of father so I had to change. Shouldn't they have accepted me no matter what." Yuki said as she look behind her when the jerk idol announce he was back from work. "Is that why you're here? If so leave you're wasting your time and I'm not the one dirtying my hands."

"You're just like him."

"The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree or something like that, right?" Yuki smile and left the room.

* * *

Yuki look at the mansion she once lived and transported to Yui's room, once inside she heard a gasp and she smile. "Hello Yui mind if I hang out with you?"

"Not at all, umm, but your brothers..."

"Don't worry."Yuki reassure and then look at Yui with a thoughtful look on her face but look away and sat on her bed. "Yui can I trust you...?"

"Of course you can!" Yuki smile at Yui which falter as tears started falling which surprise the blonde and she instantly hug the dhampir."What's wrong? Did Kou-kun do something?"

"I hate myself. I love and hate father but I also fear him slightly which is one reason why I left-" Yui's eyes widen when Yuki said this and then look towards the door when it slam open revealing an angry Ayato. Yuki look towards the door then at Yui. "At times I want to vomit all the blood I have drunk I who never wanted a taste it unless I have to."

"Oi, don't act as if Ore-sama isn't here."

"YET YOU ACTED AS IF I DIDN'T HAVE FEELINGS WHEN I APPROACH YOU BECAUSE of my eyes..." Yuki yelled and then whisper as Ayato look shocked which he hid behind a glare, he won't admit he was wrong to do that without knowing her well except for the fact she's a half-breed. More so with her betrayal and he couldn't know if this was another tactic of her to manipulate them all. "Yui..."

Yui hug her as she whimper and saw the blood staining Yuki's cardigan which was identical to the one Shuu had and then she realized it was Shuu's. "A-Ayato-kun get Reiji-san sh-"

"Why should I do-"

"She's bleeding!"

"Know your place chichinachi."

"So noisy.."

"Shuu-san! Help Yuki please.." Yui said as she look from Shuu laying on the other side of her bed and then back at Yuki who had already lost consciousness. The lazy vampire open his eyes to stare at Yuki's body slump on Yui's embrace. The blonde watched as Shuu just stare at Yuki and with a sigh he got up and walk towards the slump body of his sister and pick her up and took her to Reiji. The megane vampire wasn't happy of seeing neither of them, only once he saw blood soaking through the cardigan she wore did he told Shuu to lay her on the couch. Ayato and Yui waited outside the room as the other brothers came to see what was going on, since the smell of blood belonging to Yuki was strong.

"What is she doing here?" Kanato ask looking annoyed as he tighten his hold on Teddy and Ayato huff.

"Came to see Chichinachi."

* * *

Kou pouted when he didn't find his M Neko-can anywhere except Azusa sitting alone in the lounge. " Have you seen M Neko-chan?"

Azusa look up from his blade . "She went...to...see Eve."

Kou arch an eyebrow glowering and started walking out. "If Ruki and Yuma come back don't say where we are."

Yuki gritted her teeth as she sat up on the couch and saw that her upper body was only cover by her bra and new bandages. Looking around to see she was in Reiji's room who wasn't nowhere in sight, but Yui who rush to her side looking relieved. "Yuki-chan are you okay?"

"Yes, I wasn't planning on this but it works."

"What do you mean..."Yui back away scare off by the dhampir just staring at her blankly, who stood and walk towards the blonde who gasp, making her giggle when said girl look behind her to see another Yuki. The Yuki duplicate grin and wrap her arms around the girl just as the real Yuki did the same and lean forward to kiss Yui on the lips. "I'm sorry Yui.."

"W-what!?" Yui seem confused but slump on Yuki as the duplicate disappear and she felt sluggish and tired.

Two hours later Yuki sat abruptly from her laying position on the couch wincing when Reiji enter the room along with Shuu who threw another of his cardigans to her to cover herself. Yuki mumble a thanks, blushing as she put it on carefully. "The two-faced idol is here to pick you up."

" .Chan.~"

"Stop with the-Ey!" Yuki glare at the idol when he pick her up not so gently and tighten his hold on her and instantly she knew she was in trouble as he started walking out. "At least let me thank Reiji-nii and Shuu-nii a-and Yu-"

"You still call them that."

"Don't mock me! Idiot, don't tighten your hol-" Reiji and Shuu both look annoyed as they heard them argue all the way out.

* * *

Yuki arch her back as one of her hand was tangle in Kou's hair as he bit not to far from her chest and blush as he laughs. "M Neko-chan is also a pervert...I wonder...~"

"D-don't you dare..."

"Hmm...what is in here." Kou's hand slid under her skirt and started feeling her through her panties and Yuki try to struggle but felt sluggish. "Truly a pervert..this is meant to be a punishment."

"Aah- stop you can't." Kou stop drinking her blood in favor of watching her lustful face and she averted her golden eyes as she blush.

An hour pass and Yuki whimper and tremble as tears ran down her cheeks as the idol stood up watching her with a smirk. Her uniform in tatters every part of her skin showing was bloodied with fang marks and the bandage on her stomach soaked in red. "Tell me why you went to them."

"None..of your business." Yuki let out a sob when he bit into her shoulder and not stopping even as he heard the door open.

"Oi Kou stop before Ruki gets here. He won't be happy."

"Tch." Kou look up at Yuma who stood by the door with Azusa behind him who didn't look inside since he was the one to tell Yuma, but look inside towards the balcony door to see one of the Sakamaki's. Ayato glare at them before walking towards Yuki. "Where's Chichinashi?"

The dhampir open her watery golden eyes and spoke."I don't know, I haven't seen her since she left Reiji's room after she check up on me." Ayato glare at her meaning he didn't believe her then look at the others. "One of you is missing.."

"Ruki-san is with father." Yuki said trying to sit but failing and Ayato only stare at her."Get out you have no reason to come here and accuse me or any of them of Yui's disappearance. Maybe she got tired of being a blood bag and ran away." Ayato growl and left, leaving them to stare at Yuki who just close her eyes in pain.


	8. Chapter 8:First part

A/N: **"BOLD"** is when dialogue is in Romanian

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _-Yuki's POV-_

I watch as Yui slept then towards Anna who was for now taking care of the sleeping girl when she said something which I didn't hear. "Sorry, what was it again?"

"Why don't you heal yourself, I don't think you want to get attention at school." I laugh as I look down at myself, still in a deplorable state as Reiji would say. I nodded.

"Indeed, can you help me?"Anna nodded and came towards me with a gentle smile.

"Yuki...I was thinking on enrolling in Ryoutei Academy."My eyes widen and stare at my aunt as she transform into a teenager. "I feel it will be easier to keep an eye on you."

"I don't need to be kept an eye on you know.. I'm capable of taking care of myself." I wince when she jab at my injuries to prove me wrong."That was at home...Plus, I'm use to being bitten."

"Are you talking about .."

"Don't speak." I growled then relax as she started healing my injuries. Everyone, would use me as their blood bag when no one was looking or when Father wasn't there, only when he was then they will treat me like a princess. Just because they thought and most likely some still do think I'm half human.

"Stop thinking about the past." Anna said lightly smacking me over my head which I responded with a pout.

"Fine."

 _-Normal POV-_

"I'm going to take a shower." Yuki said standing up and look down at Yui who still slept peacefully on the sofa. "Take care of her for me."

"You know I will. Now, go take a shower before you become late."

"Right," Yuki started walking towards the bathroom but stop to look back at her aunt,"you have to show me how to multiply myself and genderbent, but now both things at the same time." Anna furrow her brows wondering why Yuki wanted to know and looking at her she saw she was pouting.

"Be here after classes have ended."

"Thanks!`"

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki tilted her head in confusion as to why Hide-sensei glare at her and just went back to taking notes, the dhampir's eyebrow twitch and look back at the teacher and glare back. "Are you going to continue lectures or just stare?" Hide-sensei grumble and turn away making Yuki relax.

"As they live under human identities and they became hunters not wanting any other creature to rise above them. Their daughter being the best of all hunters but she fell in love with one..." Yuki furrow her brows as the teacher once again stop to stare at her and just sat there staring back.

"Hide-sensei I appreciate if you stop staring at me out of nowhere as if you seen a ghost."

"Brat..You seem to not be paying attention."

"Do you have proof?"

"What's the name of the daughter of Remus and Olympia?"

"You haven't said it but in the book it says Adela Zadik which is their biological daughter. Also, Remus had a daughter with a human, but she was cast into the shadows, only seen by her older half-sister. Do I go on and start giving the lecture myself?"

"What happen to their biological daughter?" "Hide-sensei doesn't know," Yuki tilted her head in shock and to mock the teacher as the others just took notes, "or do you have that big of a grudge on me because I insulted your ability to teach?" Yuki smirk at her flush face as the bell rang for

"Hide-sensei doesn't know," Yuki tilted her head in shock and to mock the teacher as the others just took notes, "or do you have that big of a grudge on me because I insulted your ability to teach?" Yuki smirk at her flush face as the bell rang for break and stood up and left the class. As she walk around the hall she took her phone out and send a message to see if Yui was awake, and groan as she crash into someone with purple hair and a teddy bear. "Watch where you walk half-breed."

"You did that on purpose."Yuki growl and glare up at the purple headed vampire who look down on her as if she was the lower being. She half smile knowing why he was trying to intimidate her. "I don't have the girl. Ayato already went to the Mukami's and like I said to him I will do the same with you."

"Yui must of have gotten tired of being a blood bag and escape while I was there. Probably saw me as a distraction."The dhampir laugh mockingly as he tighten his grip on his bear in anger and then just walk away leaving her to check her phone to see the reply and then put her phone away and went to grab something to drink before going back to class.

XXXX

 _-Yui's POV-_

I watch as the woman with blue hair drank a cup of tea then the one in my hand, she smile softly at me as if knowing why my hesitation. "I didn't put anything on the tea that will make you lose your body movement or die."

"Alright...Umm, why am I here? Who are you?"

"I'm Anna and you're here-"

"After I found your unconscious body in an alleyway." I turn around at hearing a masculine voice and found myself staring at a boy around my age. He had unkempt brown hair the length pass the ears with the exception of his left side bangs being longer towards shoulder length. I stare more as he fixes his black rim glasses which hid his light brown eyes and was as tall as Subaru. "Who would dare leave a young beautiful lady as you abandon in the alley."

"Uhh, thank you, but who are you?"

"Huh." Brown eyes stare back at me then widen in realization."My bad I'm Kirishima Natsume. Sorry for my bad manners, sweetheart."

I nodded but look away with a blush as he call me a 'sweetheart,' better than getting called degrading names.

-Normal POV-

Anna looks up at Natsume as Yui look into the cup of tea which by now might already be cold, Natsume tilts his head to a side with a smile **."What are you doing? Why are you not telling her? "**

 **"For the reason that I want you to teach me to duplicate myself as two different genders."**

 **"Are you taking her to school?."**

 **"Of course, not even the** Mukami **know what I'm doing. I suspect that my father already knows but I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it."**

"Excuse me, but are you both foreigners?" Natsume turn around and smile sweetly at the blonde as Anna mumble something and nodded with and equally sweet smile. 'Natsume' walk towards Yui and sat in front of her on the coffee table with a smile still plaster on 'his' face.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was in Reiji-san's room looking after his injured sister and then when she woke up she was acting strange, kiss me and I lost consciousness. So I don't know how you found me in an alleyway." Yui mumble the last part as the young man sighed.

"She probably gave you an escape route."

"How does the both of you know what..."Yui stop when she saw Natsume's fangs when he grin and tense trying to find a way to run away. Natsume pouted at her obvious movements but smile.

"Don't worry I'm the only vampire and I'm rarely home." Natsume look behind himself to where Yui was starring as to asking what Anna was. "She's what you humans call a demigoddess."

"The offspring of a god and a human?"

"Yes, after classes you'll be staying with her, she will act as your caretaker when I'm not around."

Anna stood up and left the room after staring at Natsume for a while which he responded with a smile and turn back to Yui. "You can look around the house, is not big since this is just our temporary residence. Don't wonder off.~" Natsume said winking and left to follow after Anna leaving Yui to sit there and process everything.

Anna glare angrily at Yuki who glare back as to challenge her aunt, whose next words were almost yelled if it wasn't for the fact Yui was around the house. "You're just like your father!"

"You already told me that and you should be proud of me I took her out of a place where she could die."

"You didn't save her unless you stop your plans which by now I don't know what you want to do." Yuki sighed and lean on the wall by the window. "I don't even want to know the outcome."

"Are you going to help me with what ask of you?"

"Yes, I don't have a choice either way."

"You do have the right to deny me."

"I do but then you will learn it by yourself and it might end up in a disastrous scenario." Yuki pouted but smile later on as Anna beckon her to come closer.

"Let's start before you have to leave."

Yui turn around at being call 'sweetheart' once again by Natsume who walk towards her. "I bet you still don't know in which room you will be staying right?"

"No." Natsume smile and beckon her to follow him upstairs to the second floor to show her a room close to the master bedroom which belong to Anna.

"Your room is close to hers for safety reasons." Natsume hum looking up to the ceiling as if looking to how to word his thoughts out loud. "I will be picking you up for school and you will rarely see me, but I'll make some time to be around."

"You go to the same night school?"

"I'm a new student," Natsume look down at Yui,"I sense you want to know more about me but I'm not that important."

"Don't say such things, I'll be the judge on that." Natsume's eyes widen but smile none-the-less. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm suppose to be a first year but got advance placement into second year so we might be classmates."

"Do you know the Sakamaki and Mukami?"

"Not much. Well, I'll be seeing you around I have to leave do some errands." Natsume said walking away as he wave his hand.


	9. Chapter 8:Second Part

**Chapter 8.2**

"Where were you?"Yuki stop eating her ice cream in favor of looking up at an angry Ruki, everyone seems affected by the 'disappearance' of Yui and the dhampir could tell Ruki had his suspicions set on her.

"I was with my aunt and I have no reason to be the suspect in her disappearance just because I have not been around the mansion. I have the right to go anywhere and not be lock up in here." The dhampir said this before shoving the spoonful of strawberry ice cream to her mouth.

"Then why aren't you restless about Yui."

"I ask myself about that about you. Why aren't you restless?" Yuki jumps off the stool from the little island in the kitchen and walks away with her bowl of ice cream.

-Yuki's POV-

I lay on the sofa in the lounge room eating my ice cream, exhausted, having surpassed my limits. 'Ruki is very perspective" I thought to myself as I glare at the bowl on my lap.

"Stop glaring at the bowl before you set it on fire princess." I look up to Yuma who pass by as he pops a sugar cube in his mouth to stare out the window.

"Where's Azusa-kun and Kou-kun?"

"Azusa is in his room and Kou is in the music room writing a song."

"For how long has he been there?"

"Since ya left to yer aunt's house."

I stood up with a sigh. "I'm going to rest then."

"Sure you are."

"What is that suppose to mean!"

-Normal POV-

Yuma laughs at her outburst as she stomps away to look for the idol. As she stops outside the room to hear nothing. She quietly enters the room, closing the door behind her to find the idol sleeping on the couch in a sitting position, noticing that he look like he was having a nightmare. Yuki walk towards him putting the song book and pencil on the table before trying to shake him awake. Trying being the key word. "Kou-kun wake up."

Yuki sweatdrop and with a determined look she threw a throw pillow at him as her own joke, he groans and opens his eyes slightly to look at her."Neko-chan." He growls in warning.

"What? I use the throw pillow for its purpose, y'know to throw it at unsuspecting victims."

"Very funny."

"Go to bed and rest and get better rest. If you go with no sleep whatsoever you get pretty cranky." Kou look at her with a glare as she sighed and got comfortable, hugging the other throw pillow to her stomach.

"You seem to have healed from all injuries." Yuki looks towards the idol who had an arch brow in question.

"My aunt help accelerate the healing process."Not long after she said that she stood up with a sigh. "Well, I'm going to sleep.."

"Did you just came in to bother me then?"

"Pretty much, I had to get you back somehow from what you did to me. Since it wasn't part of the ,you really didn't have to touch there." The Idol noted the blush on her cheeks and knew what part she was thinking and smirk."And you also ruin my brother's cardigan."

"And that was the only one I had of his too." Yuki pouted not noticing Kou's glare who questioned why she care so much about something which belongs to her brother. More so, he found it weird that she use it as part of her uniform. "You know, I wear it because I feel that he's close: protecting and fending the cold air away..."

"Why the change of tone Neko-chan?" Yuki laughs and smiles at him as to reassure that it was nothing.

"Just dwelling in the past...Did you hear about the new student? Your fangirls were talking about him. Apparently, he is also from Romania."

"No, and you seem awfully excited."

"Come on, even your fans are excited, it's refreshing to see a new face around here." Kou hum getting up from the sofa and started to walk away leaving Yuki to follow after him, like a lost puppy, in this case, a kitty. The Idol look behind him to see the golden eye girl walking with her head cast down to the floor with a sigh he continues walking, leaving her behind to follow. "Hurry up Neko-chan. I won't wait for you at that pace."

"Huh? And who said I'm following you. Don't flatter yourself with such thoughts and if you have forgotten my room is that way too. Two-face jerk!" Kou chuckle at finally getting a reaction from her, much to her annoyance, but none the less walk fast to walk beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna watches as Yui got ready and then as she picks up the hairbrush she clears her throat getting her attention, grabbing her attention. "May I style your hair?"

"Uh, s-sure." Yui handed the woman the brush and let her style her hair before Natsume comes to pick her up for school. She notices Anna smiling and wanted to ask but wasn't sure if it would seem rude, the silvery blue haired woman let out a laugh.

"I won't think it rude if you ask me anything and I can't read minds either."

Yui smile nervously but spoke. "You seem happy as you do my hair and I was wondering why." The blonde watch as the woman smile, her blue eyes glistening from happiness. "My sister used to style my hair a lot, much to her mother's annoyance, regardless she kept on styling my hair."

"Oh, so you learn from her?"

"Yes," Anna said as she finishes braiding her hair to the side with loose hairs to frame her face and as the final touch. "There, I've heard a lot of girls your age like this hairstyle."

"Thank you, it's beautiful," Anna smiles and nodded at Yui and offer her tea before she leaves, not long after Natsume walk in wearing the boys uniform and without glasses, clearly showing the color of his brown orbs. The young boy smile at them waving.

"Ready for school, Yui-san?"

"Y-yes!"

"Want some tea, Natsu?"

"No, thank you," Natsume said with a smile at Anna who nodded and continue drinking her own cup of tea as Yui thank her once again before walking towards the boy. "See ya!"

[][][][][][]

"I hope you don't mind walking to and from school with me." Natsume laughs nervously as they enter the school. Yui assuring it was no problem and stop to stare at his accessories, which made him stop to stare at her with confusion. "It's something wrong?"

"E-eh no, I was just wondering why would a vampire have a cross necklace and a belt with one too. I mean I know that it's a myth about crosses and vamp-"

"Relax, Yui-san. I don't want to explain my reasons since I don't want you to think I'm mocking your beliefs and such." Natsume said letting a smile grace his lips as he offers a hand to the blonde who took it gladly. "So my classroom is 2-A."

"That's my classroom too, so I'll show you." Yui smile at this and started leading him excitedly. The moment both enter the class Ayato and Kanato had their eyes on Yui then on him, the blonde's excitement thrown away. Natsume looks at both of them and smiles which then turn into a sneer before looking back at Yui. "Go sit I'll be next to you in a bit."

Natsume watch as Yui went to sit on her desk as he went towards the teacher to introduce himself to him, smiling when he said to wait in front of the room for everyone to be here to start with his introduction to the class. As he waited he took his glasses out from his school bag and put them on and smirk when he felt the intense glaring of the redheaded vampire. Once the bell rang, the room was filled with students signaling the commencement of class and the teacher call to attention class to tell them about the new student. Natsume nodded at the teacher and turn to stare at the class with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Kirishima Natsume and I come from Romania." Natsume then turn back to the teacher to see where would he sit and signal to seat behind Yui who seem relieve at having him close to her.

…...

Meanwhile, in another classroom Yuki seem satisfied at the fact Yui seem at ease with her counterpart and couldn't contain her slight excitement at the fact that Ayato and Kanato seem more than angry.

"Yuki-san, why are you smiling so creepily. Scary.." Yuki turns to her right to see a classmate staring at her scared of her, making the dhampir smile and mouth a boo much to her amusement. The girl turns to stare to the front of the class.

…...

Natsume doodle in his notebook as he halfheartedly listens to the teacher's lecture about equations and arches an eyebrow in question as he raises his head to look at the note drop on his desk from the girl beside him who whisper the name of the person who sent it. Curious as to what it said he open it.

'Your scent is making me angry.' Natsume tilted his head and with a mischievous smile raise his hand getting the attention of the teacher and the students.

"Yes, Kirishima-kun?"

"Sensei, someone name Ayato send me this rude note." Natsume pouted as the teacher walk towards his desk to look at the note and tsk, recognizing the handwriting. Giving a glare at the redhead the teacher got him detention after school.

"Thank you for telling me."

"No problem." Natsume smile and once the teacher turn he stare at the fuming redhead to give him a mocking smile and poke his tongue out.

Once the bell rang for break Natsume stood up followed by Yui who smile at him wondering what he wanted to do aloud. " I would appreciate a tour of the school."

"Sure."

"You're awfully loud. It's irritating Teddy. Right, Teddy?" Kanato said as he was two rows away glaring as Ayato stood beside the lilac haired vampire. Natsume scoffs as he took his glasses off.

"You shouldn't shut such a beautiful voice as hers. Right _sweetheart_?" Natsume asks as he wraps one arm around Yui's waist imitating Kanato, making Yui blush and look down."Now, about that tour?"

"Right, l-let's go," Yui said as Natsume unwrap his hand from her waist to take her hand for her to lead the way leaving the siblings alone in the class.

"Tch, his scent is ticking me off. Smells familiar yet unfamiliar." Ayato grumbles as Kanato glare at the door where they had disappeared.

Natsume stops Yui as they got to the hallway where the infirmary was and told Yui that they should head back. On their way back they cross path with Yuki who was entering her class before getting stopped by Yui who call for her and Natsume walk behind her.

The golden eye girl looks at Yui with a glare which made the girl flinch."Yui-chan, class is about to start. If you want to say something make it quick."

"I wanted to thank you for getting me out of-"

"Whoa whoa, hold on I didn't do anything." Yuki seems surprised then let out a squeak when Natsume got close to her, noses touching. "W-what are you doing!"

"Natsume-kun it is not nice to get into someone's personal space." Yui reprimanded the boy as Yuki back away then look at Yui ignoring Natume.

"Are you going to attend club activities?"

"I don't think so unless Natsume-kun lets me."

"If you don't go I will have to tell the captain and she won't give you points."

"But aren't you the vice-captain?"

"Y- That's not the point, you shouldn't let anyone decide for y-"

"Yui-san, class will start in a minute we have to go," Natsume said looking around him to see everyone getting inside their respective classrooms and drag her away and ignoring Yuki's complaint on how rude it is to interrupt. Yuki enters the classroom smirking and mentally high-fiving herself and her plan working so far. Well, it isn't really her plan.

After all, classes ended, Yui and Natsume headed towards the room dance club was being held, on the way there Yui almost felt on someone, if it wasn't for Natsume grabbing her arm in time. Once, he saw Yui regain her balance he glare down at the sleeping blonde, who open one eye to stare at the pair. "That's no place to fall asleep, you'll cause someone to fall if they don't see you."

The blonde vampire lets out a grumble and stood up and patted Natsume's head surprising the boy and the girl."Don't go patting people's head if you don't know them." That made Shuu chuckle.

"So you really were the one to take her, hmm." Natsume glare at him and curse him in Romanian which he understood and just start walking away.

"Don't walk away! I dare you to say some-"

"Urusai. I won't say anything just be careful of Ayato."

Yui watch as Natsume kicks the wall next to him almost destroying it if it wasn't at that moment other students walk by. The brown haired boy looks at Yui and smile apologetically. "Gomen..Let's go to your club activities."

Yuki groans as she walks into the lounge room to see all the Mukami brothers with the exception of the idol. Her hair up in a small ponytail for a change and she wore a baby pink t-shirt with her black pajama shorts much to the surprise of the others. She tilted her head at them in confusion as she had unceremoniously fell onto the sofa's soft cushion. "That stupid Natsume boy got on my nerves and he looked like the quiet type too."

"I heard...he got Ayato..kun...in trouble." Yuki let out a short laugh before she closed her tired golden hues and didn't open them back even after Yuma start poking her cheek.

"Yuki go to your room if you're going to fall asleep."

"No, I'm wide awake Ruki-san I'm just- _yawn_ \- resting my eyes." Yuki only opens one eye to look at Yuma and proceeded to threaten him. "I'll bite that finger off and eat it if you don't stop...Azusa-kun no.." Yuki let out a girlish shriek when Yuma threw a pillow in her face, but left it there and close her eyes. Few minutes pass by and they all stare at the unmoving body just to take the pillow off her face to find she already was in deep slumber. Ruki closes his book with a small smile and grabs the blue blanket that was kept in the lounge room and cover her and then went back to his spot to continue reading.

Three hours later, everyone stares at the sleeping dhampir and Yuma spoke."So who is going to carry princess?" They all look up as Kou announce himself then back at the girl except Ruki who just walk pass Kou who got curious as to what they were staring at and took a peek. He wasn't expecting to see a sleeping Yuki to be so interesting to be starring. "Our rooms are the other direction from hers. Kou, she's all yours. Let's leave Azusa."

Kou look as they left astonish at them leaving him to carry her to her room, then pouted since he was exhausted. The Idol none the less carry her back to the room, more precisely to his room and fell asleep next to her in his bed.

-Flashback to end of Chapter 6-

Once Yuki and Karlheinz in his doctor disguise arrive at the hospital and she was placed in a room to get bandaged, she stare at her father waiting for him to say what was on his mind. Surprisingly he did.

"I would have thought you didn't inherit your mother's powers. Quite misleading if you think about it, more so when your scent is one of a mortal."

"It has it's advantages if you think about it." Yuki said half smiling as he patted her head affectionately making her giggle and place her hand on top of his, but pouted."Except I still can't get a grip on it."

"Help me then Ileana." Yuki looks at her father in the eye once he calls her by her real name. "I want you to help me fasten the pace for the girl and Adam recognizes each other as mates. If you do that I will overlook the fact that your mother's half-sister is still alive."

"How?"

"Simply use your powers, only you get to decide your strategy and take in mind no one should know this," Yuki smile and hug him.

"Leave it all to me."

"Good girl."


	10. Chapter 9

A/N Once again, anything in bold is spoken in Romanian.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

A girl around the age of six ran as fast her bare feet could take her, away from the servant chasing her. She couldn't comprehend why once her father left they treated her bad, more so her father's first wife. She never does anything to them. The golden eyed girl wince at falling on the ground and opening the skin on her knees, she looks up behind to see the servant grinning nastily at finally having caught her. **"Please, don't do anything to me."**

The servant ignores the girl since he couldn't understand the language spoken by the half-breed, but even if the halfling knew their language he wouldn't have stopped. As he got closer she tried to get up knowing what was coming, last time when they were done drinking her blood they left her unconscious body outside. Nothing new to the girl since this has been her life since she was four and her mother's death, the only time she was relief of the suffering was when her father visit, which was rare. **"Please..."**

After he was done he left her lying on the ground whimpering, fighting to stay conscious and to get up, before someone else or Cordelia saw her and came to bother her. She just lay there giving up and crying for her mother or father, even death.

…..

Ileana sob curling into a ball in fear at the thunderous rain and the occasional lightning, not really caring that the tree she hid under didn't cover her from the harsh weather. The only thing she wanted was the night to be over with the traumatic events that come to haunt her every single night on the 9th of January: Her mother's death. The emotional pain was bigger than the physical and she couldn't understand why they bullied her, someone who hasn't done anything to them. More so, Cordelia, the woman had cut her hair, what she understood it had to do with her father as she spoke to her uncle who only stare at the woman like a lovesick fool. Of course, her father won't notice since he barely comes home. The dhampir close her eyes as her whimpers were reduced to hiccups until she fell asleep in peace, waiting for the suffering to come the following day.

…..

"Lord Karlheinz is coming, hurry." The head maid warn to her underling so she hurries dressing the ten-year-old dhampir, she watches as they try to fix her uneven short hair into something the Vampire King wouldn't notice how damage it was. Once they were done they proceeded to check if they miss something, until they deem she was ready to be seen by the King. Except she wasn't smiling. The head maid was about to say something to the girl, but stop once she heard their master come inside the room. **"How is my lovely Ileana doing?"**

Ileana's golden eyes stare at her father devoid not the shininess it once had, she tried to smile but she couldn't without wanting to cry and just responded to him with a lie. **"I'm doing great."**

She looks behind him to see the head-maid sending her a death glare and knew she was in trouble once her father left. Karlheinz patted her head then proceeded to carry her at the same time his eyes glance on her wrist to a bracelet covering fang marks that have turn purple and figuring out who did it. Glaring at the maids to scramble to get the table ready for dinner. Ileana tilted her head at the sudden change in her father's mood. **"It's something wrong father?"** The vampire king looks at her with a smile and just said that they should go to the dining room for dinner, the girl looks down at her skinny frame almost to the point of being a skeleton and nodded at finally having decent food to eat.

After dinner, Ileana sat beside her father as he talks to her of how he has been traveling and taking care of his kingly duties, but stop to stare at her as she gritted her teeth not able to hold her emotions anymore. She let out sobs while begging him to not leave. The only response she got was that he would be back before her birthday which never happened, but she did get a visitor once she was left outside at night by a woman claiming to be her aunt who would often visit. Only to leave to not get caught.

…..

She flinches as she got a kick just for getting an apple, she glares at the maid who seems surprised at the defiant look the thirteen-year-old gave her. Once the surprise vanishes she growled at her showing her fangs to show that her actions won't go unpunished, which the girl slightly widen her eyes in fear and run away to hide just to bump into a purple headed woman. "Mmh? Oh, it's the half-breed."

Ileana decided to ignore her and continue to get away only to get pull by the woman. "You have the guts to ignore me, peasant?" Ileana scoff, of course, she understood what she said by now since she sometimes snuck inside the library and found Shuu there studying and he helps her at times. When he couldn't help her, her aunt sometimes would come to help and feed her, at first she thought it was her mother except the difference was the silvery-blue hair past her waist and her blue eyes. Cordelia didn't like the girl not showing her respect and pull on the girl's boyish haircut making the girl squeak and her golden eyes close waiting for whatever the demon's daughter had in store for her.

"Leave her alone or you'll regret it." Ileana opens her eyes in relief and smile at her aunt and felt Cordelia loosen her hold on her hair in shock at finding what she thought to be the dhampir's mother alive. Ileana lets a giggle escape her mouth and watch as her aunt show an uncharacteristic amused expression. "I came back to haunt you for what you and everyone have done to my daughter...I think my sister would say that if she did came back, but alas your end will come by someone else."

Ileana grin as her aunt walk away and she follows close behind leaving the cruel woman behind in shock before it turns to anger.

…

Two centuries later, a fifteen-year-old girl watches with a grin at the three dead bodies of the servants who had treated her badly in glee as she wipes her mouth clean before staring at the remaining vampire alive trying to get away but failing as he couldn't get up. "Tut tut, where are you going without your princess's permission~?" As she said this, she stomps her foot on his back and heard a crack. "Any last words? No? Alrighty then." She laughs as he cried out in pain as she cut his arm with a silver blade she had found in her mother's room.

"Ileana, stop, what are you doing?!"

The girl's eyes widen at being caught by her aunt who seems scared at the scene and stop as she processes her actions and came to the conclusion she had finally had it with the torture and reach her breaking point. She turns to stare wide-eyed at the blue eyed woman before vomiting at the taste of blood, it was not necessary for her to drink that much blood none the less bad quality blood at that. "I'm s-sorry. I won't do it again.."

"Don't worry just don't binge on it or use it as a method of cruelty. It is part of your diet after all. Go get yourself clean I heard Subaru has made it back from his punishment." Ilena brightens up at this and left running leaving the woman alone in the bloodied scene, glad she change the subject. She knew the young girl had been worried about her brother's punishment which she had begged her father it was her fault but didn't buy it and threw the albino into the ocean.

…

 _-Another century later(Yuki is in her 307 years of age)-_

"Move!" Ileana squeak as she was pushed by Kanato in anger as she was about to enter the dining room with Subaru who got pissed but stop as the girl look at him and walk towards the triplet who had sat down with the others for the monthly dinner they had to attend to orders of Karlheinz. Subaru watch as his sister slams her hands on the dining table in front of the triplets surprising the two eldest, since she was a rather calm person.

"What is it with the three of you and the verbal attacks?" It was a known fact she gets along well with Shuu and Subaru and it took her a bit to get Reiji to warm up to her, but the triplets weren't given her the chance. Laito glares at her.

"For one, you are a half-breed and a daddy's girl even if he is the one who killed your mother. And let us not forget those eyes." Ayato was the one to speak. Shuu opens his eyes about to tell Ayato to quit it, but stop as the dhampir sighed.

"I can't change the fact I'm a half-breed and what is wrong with my eyes?" She completely ignores the second part of his argument, then she smile and stare at Laito. "What's the most common eye color in the human world? Brown? Do you guys like that color?"

"Yuki sit down the food is going to get cold," Reiji said calling her by her name she was to use in the human world. The name to her was given to her since she was born in December which is a month when it snows, hence, the name. The dhampir pouted and told Reiji she won't take long.

"Okay, can the three of you stare me in the eye?"

"Why don't you just sit down and stop trying."

"Just stare!~" The triplets just did as told if it would get her to stop and watch as she mouthed some words and her eyes glisten before changing to brown. "Now would you give me a chance?"

"Takes more than that to please Teddy. Right, Teddy?" The girl pouted and sat next to Subaru giving up for now.

Yuki giggled as she got a hug from her father, she had come to the Demon World to visit him. "How has my favorite daughter been?"

"What is that suppose to mean? Am I not your only daughter?" She watches as the Vampire King chuckled and sighed in relief as he reassures her, he was just joking. Only to get serious as he tilted her chin so he could look at her eyes closely. " Do I have something in my face?"

"No, dear, but what did you do to your beautiful golden hues?" Yuki sweatdrop.

"I was just trying a spell that was in this book my mother had in her room. You know I took her belongings as mine."

"Yes, I remember. Come let's walk around."

"Alright," Yuki said excited and walk beside her father.

"Shuu, please help me. I accidentally drop Reiji's tea cup and-"

"He won't do anything to you, the worst thing he could make you do is clean." Yuki whine and try to nestle into his arms as protection and failed. Then she heard steps coming closer and started panicking until she saw a cardigan belonging to the blonde and quickly grab it and put it on and then tried once again to blend in next to Shuu's unmoving body. She only stops her attempts when she heard a throat being cleared and turn to see a furious Reiji. "Oh hey, Reiji-nii."

"Mind explaining why my favorite teacup is broken?"

"I, you see I was practicing the proper way of drinking tea and accidently drop it...?"

"You don't seem so sure and why are you wearing that good-for-nothing's cardigan?"

"I've heard it has the powers of vanishing unwanted trouble with a certain someone."

"idiot." Shuu mumble and patted her head before leaving the lounge room as he felt the air tense. Yuki gulp at the dark aura emitting from Reiji and ran out the room passing by Ayato who she didn't see was snickering at what he heard her say.

A few minutes later, Yuki had finish polishing Reiji's silverware and lay exhausted on the sofa still wearing Shuu's cardigan pouting. "Geez, he has a replica of the same tea cup and he gets angry.."

"What are you mumbling about?" Yuki sat up at hearing Ayato and saw him sitting on the arm rest of the sofa she had been laying on and she was surprised as he ruffles her hair into a mess, which she fix promptly.

"I was just saying that he has another replica of that teacup."

"That's silverware otaku for you. And Ore-sama approves of what you did."

"I got in trouble! Wait so if you approve does that mean.."

"Yes, I did laugh at your excuse for wearing that cardigan and as the oldest triplet I-"

"Wait, isn't Laito-nii the eldest?"

"Nnf~ Even she knows who is the eldest," Laito said appearing next to her making her jump as he hugs her with one arm around her shoulder. "Nee, won't you call me big brother?"

"Oi, Ore-sama is the eldest here and leave her alone. I was here first." Yuki watches as they started fighting and she started laughing at how silly they were being.

"Is there something funny?"

"The fight, it really is not necessary." Ayato watches as Laito smile and engulfs the dhampir in a hug and without a word he grabs her out of his grasp and hugs her.

"Don't touch her. I should have been her first hug." Yuki now looks annoyed at their bickering, which was stop when Shuu enters muttering about them not shutting their trap and took Yuki out of the grasp of the two bickering brothers and hug her himself.

"She has been hug by me first from all of us."The lazy vampire said with a smirk and drag her out of the room and left them fighting once again, but to her relief, she was out of there.

"Thank you."

"Hmm? I only came to get you because I need a pillow."

"Meanie," Yuki mumbled but smile since she could spend more time with him. "Can you play the violin in exchange?"

"Wait, so you're saying the only way to get him on my side are sweets and that you and Laito could have been easily persuaded with takoyaki and macarons?" The dhampir looks at Ayato who stood proudly in front of her, ignoring her annoyance.

"You guys are mean."

"It would have been too easy if we told you and of course we wanted to test you."

"And yet here I am making Kanato something sweet which I don't know if he will receive or throw it right at my face. Plus, that's just cheating if you think about it." Ayato agreed as he watches carefully on the way she acted, aware that her mood might worsen as the night progress. He wouldn't have care before at hearing her anguish cries for her mother or the frighten shrieks at hearing thunder and the memories of the past, but now he couldn't overlook it. "Do you really think he will like this chocolate cake? I mean Reiji's cooking, in general, is better."

"Little Dove shouldn't worry it is the thought that counts."

Yuki jumps at hearing Laito so close to her and turns her head slightly to see his face close to hers and lean back and frown. "You're too close and that's unexpected of you to say. Also, don't attempt nicknames with me."

"Nff~ But you are as innocent as a little dove." Yuki blinks and sweatdrop as Ayato snicker and spoke up.

"I wouldn't call someone innocent when they killed four low-rank vampires."

"That's nothing to the pleasure she experiences with-" Yuki's eyes widen at this and stop him.

"Woah, what are you talking about? I'm still untouched in that sense."

"Then what do you do in Shuu's room hmm?"

"Can I not hang out with him. Have you heard any indecent sound when I'm in there with him?" Yuki arch an eyebrow in question and furrow her brows as he shook his head no. "You truly are a pervert, you really need to get a hobby before you start imagining Reiji being intimate with his silver-"

"Finish that sentence and you're grounded."

"Hello, Reiji-nii, I'm sorry of what you just heard me say it won't happen again." The dhampir glare at the green-eyed siblings snickering at her misfortune but turn to look at Reiji with a smile at an idea. "I was about to prepare tea can you help me make the perfect tea?"

"If it gets the kitchen to not look so horrid then yes." All the ones present look around the kitchen and Yuki looks down in embarrassment since it really was a mess since she couldn't get any of the other desserts recipes right until she got to this one.

"Sorry, I'll clean up after."

An hour later Yuki walk towards Kanato's room with a tray with the tea she got help preparing and a plate with a piece of the cake she made, she flinches at the rumbling noise coming from outside the mansion but continues her walk none the less. Maybe if she really tries to distract herself she will make it through. Once, she arrives she balance the tray with one hand while with the other she knocks on the door gently but loud enough for the vampire on the other side to hear. "What do you want."

"May I enter? I brought something for you."

"I don't want anything from-"

"It's sweet."

"Come in."

She grins and enters the room to see he was sitting down on the couch looking at the flames ate at the wood and put the tray on the coffee table which was in between where he sat and the fireplace. Kanato watches as she offer him the plate with the piece of chocolate cake and he receives it.

"I know this is cheating but please I want to get along, it's already awkward enough that no one in this household gets along," Yuki spoke as she watches him take a small bite of the cake and flinch when he stares at her with no expression. "D-do you want tea? Reiji helped me with the preparation."

Yuki jumps and closes her eyes as lighting illuminated the dimly lit room and open a brown eye to stare at Kanato who now was drinking tea and talking to Teddy. "Look, Teddy, she's scared. The cake is not bad but not as sweet says, Teddy."

"I'm glad is not that bad. I'm gonna go I-"

"Sit."

"Bu-"

"I SAID TO SIT DOWN!" Yuki's eyes widen and did as told and watch as he continues drinking tea and tremble fidgeting as to keep herself in control.

"Kanato-nii is the tea to your liking?"

"Yes, stop fidgeting it's making Teddy angry."

"Sorry, I'll stop, I heard you singing the other night. I like your voice it's pretty relaxing."

"Compliments won't win me over."

"I'm not trying to do that I'm just making conversation."

Eternal silence.

Yuki gritted her teeth as her eyes were wide in terror and tears run down her face at hearing the thunder and lightning flashing. Kanato turns to stare at her already fed up with her trembling, but stop with a sigh to calm himself since if he did something that'll make her state worsened everyone will blame him. He glares at the dhampir and called her attention once she looks at him she flinch at seeing him losing his temper. "I'm sorry I-sobs."

"Shut up." Yuki closes her eyes as he got closer but open her eyes as something was shoved to her lap and then felt arms envelop her." Don't get used to it this is only for you to stay quiet."

Yuki closes her eyes relaxing into his embrace and hugging Teddy close to her chest as he started humming. The lilac-haired boy kept on humming as she kept on sobbing into his neck mumbling incoherent things he smiles at her clear words. "Thanks."

"She's not bleeding?" Kanato turns to see his two brothers with a tight-lipped expression to let them know their comment isn't welcome.

"Nff~ We should get her to her room." Ayato glare at the blush on Laito's face knowing him, he was thinking something disgusting.

"Ore-sama won't let you touch-"

"Shut your trap it's annoying. In any case, she's staying here." Kanato spoke as he stood up to let her rest on the sofa, but found himself with her arms around him.

…...

Yuki furrow her brows as she saw from her window another young girl entering the mansion which people thought was haunted and abandon since it was away from any other building. What caught her eyes about the blonde was her dull gray eyes. She let out a smile grace her lips since usually the girls would be happy then they started crying and some would go insane. She wonders how this one would end up.

A few weeks have passed and has found the woman's name to be Mei who would stay quiet most of the times. Yuki sweatdrop as Mei follows behind her as if knowing that she would be safe from her brothers.

"You should really stop following me." Mei just got closer to the dhampir which annoyed the girl. "What makes you think I won't bite you?"

"I heard you're half human and I've seen you leave before they bite into me."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Your real age."

"It's rude to ask." Yuki furrow her brows as she felt the girl hold onto her wrist.

"Please." Yuki turns to stare at her to see the gray eyes which show no emotion, not like the gray eyes her mom had, the dhampir shook her away just to entwine it with her own.

"I'm 307." Yuki pouted at hearing the girl giggle.

"That's very old."

….

Mei watch as Yuki laugh at seeing her wet from the rain outside, but stop to hug her and gray eyes stare in slight surprise at the change of the foyer to the dhampir's room. Yuki let go as she rummages through her wardrobe for clothes to lend to the blond. "Here, change into this you could just stay here the night."

Yuki lay on her bed reading a book but stop when she saw the girl sitting beside her staring intently at her. "What is it?"

"Can I try something?"

"Uhh, sure, do whatever you want." She went back to reading but sighed as she felt the girl cup her face and kiss her right on the lips. Yuki blinks in surprise and watches as the girl straddle her and took the book away from her. The dhampir close her eyes and let the girl kiss her, she opens her eyes to stare as Mei who had a blush on her face. "Is your curiosity sated?"

"Laito said this-"

"Don't listen to him." Yuki rubs the bridge of her nose.

"Was it any good?" The dhampir looks flabbergasted at her bold question and with a smirk turn them around them around so Mei was under her. "That's not the right question."

….

"Don't get close to her she will just die. She's a sacrifice." Yuki glare darkly at the truthful words coming out of Reiji's mouth and was about to open her mouth. "I'm telling for your own good. You haven't fed and you won't be in control and kill her before any of us."

Yuki bit her lip as tears threaten to fall because she knew she hadn't fed and knew too well she might kill Mei, with a nod she agreed with her brother. "Alright."

….

"Where are we going?" Mei asks making Yuki flinch as she remembers something except it wasn't raining.

"The next two towns. I'm giving you an escape route."

…

Mei watch as Yuki chatted with someone then came back smiling with the woman who smiles at the blond. "Mei this is my aunt Anna she will find you a safe place to stay."

"You're not-" Yuki smiled sadly and shook her head.

"No, be grateful you're out of there. You're young and beautiful you have a future ahead of you." Anna walks away to give them privacy. Yuki smile as Mei smile and her gray eyes brighten and weren't emotionless.

…

"Where did you take her?!"

"I'm not telling any of you. Don't attempt to seek her she will not remember us." Yuki smiled sadly. "For once let the bride be, I wanna see a different outcome." They all kept quiet at this as if something clicks in their minds. Of course, the blond had the same eyes as the dhampir's mother.

…

Anna watches as Yuki took the information in at the death of the blond two years later along with her husband and their newborn's disappearance. Yuki sighed and look up at her aunt with no expression. "I guess her fate was really for her to die. I restrain myself from tasting her blood for nothing?"

The woman didn't respond but did frown at her indifference. Yuki stood up and stretch with a smile. "I have to go."

…

-20 years later-

"You're still going to see that man?" Yuki stops to look at Subaru with a smile.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a long time a visit is overdue." Yuki frown as the albino left muttering about Yuki being an idiot. "What is your problem?! The fact you guys don't like him ain't my pr-"

"He's right you're an idiot and you're blind. Can't you tell he had something to do with your mother's death."

Yuki glare at Ayato and just left.

…

Yuki walk towards the lounge room where she usually found her father sitting drinking tea and relaxing but stop when she heard him talking with someone. She was about to knock but decided against it and instead walk away, only to stop when she heard something about a project and lean close to the door to hear clearly. "Is everything going well with your project Karlheinz-sama?"

"It could be better if my sons..."Yuki furrowed her brow as his voice became low into a whisper and then her eyes widen. "The Eve has been sent now it's up to them...(continues talking)..." Yuki gasp when she heard the next thing her father said and barge into the room with a scowl and hands clench at her sides.

Karlheinz hums and smile at his daughter. "I was wondering when were you coming in instead of eavesdropping."

"Father why are you doing this!?" Karlheinz made a cooing sound and hug the young girl, but she pushes him away with a glare. "Tell me something.."

"What would that be dear?" Yuki huff at the nickname since it felt like he was mocking her.

"Did you kill my mother?" Karlheinz laughs and patted her head.

"Yes, you finally figure it out. I had to she was going to take you away with her love-"

"Shut up!" Yuki yell and got a silver knife out of her belt and was about to stab him only to get stop by the guy with black hair and blue-grey eyes. "Let go, you filt-"

"Yuki treat my guest with respect!"

"Tch." Yuki got out of his hold and made a dash to the door but got stopped when she felt the guy once again grab hold of her.

"Where are you going?" Karlheinz ask amuse as he lay his hand on her throat choking her. "I'm doing this for something great and I need your help." Yuki only closes her eyes clawing at his hand on her throat ignoring him, she opens her eyes when she felt a burning sensation on where he had his hand as she tries to get air flowing through her lungs. The girl look up at her father feeling betrayed and try speaking but no noise came out. "You'll be staying with the Mukami."

"I hate you!" Yuki yelled but nothing came out making Karlheinz laugh and at that moment three other guys came in.

"What's going on?" The tallest one asks and then look down at the girl who was just touching her throat and had wide brown eyes. "Who is the girl?"

"Ah, this girl is my lovely daughter, Yuki," Karlheinz said hugging the girl only to made her wriggle to get free of his hold spitting silent insults. "Tut-tut, Yuki behave like a princess and let me introduce them to you. Starting with the oldest is Mukami Ruki, Kou, Yuma, and Azusa, you'll be living with them and you can't get out of their mansion." Yuki stares at each of them and then continue to struggle to get out and bit his hand, drawing blood from his pale skin. Her eyes widen and started spitting the blood out.

"Don't you like your father's blood?" Yuki was thrown to the ground coughing but still glare at him, he tells her to act like the princess she is but she wasn't treated like one if he thought this was the best punishment he was wrong because the worst punishment was to had been left to suffer throughout her life.

Yuki sat on the bed in the guest room looking down at her lap with wide eyes as Ruki watch from the doorway that she was chanting something. **"Gotta get out. Gotta get out..."**

He would never have thought Karlheinz to have had a daughter with a human, he wasn't sure who was the lower being from between them. Ruki sighs and enter with the tray of food and left it on the nightstand. "Eat." He commanded but just receive a glare.

...

Yuma look as the brown hair girl explore the house with him behind her watching her every move for her not to escape. She stops and stare out the window to see the moon cover by the clouds and then turn to stare at him with pleading brown eyes. "Don't look at me like that I can't let ye out."

The girl looks down with tears in her eyes causing Yuma to panic on the inside. He was with her so there shouldn't be any harm right? Plus, it has been one week of just being couped up inside the guest room. That's how his thoughts went and he reluctantly let her out to get fresh air. Yuma watch as the dhampir smile with her hands extended widely feeling the cold night breeze and then without warning she hurl something towards him and started running as he was distracted. Yuma looks annoyed and saw bats going after her, he saw as she fought them off but ended up bloodied.

Ruki looks at Yuma in disapproval when he enters with an unconscious and bloodied Yuki in his arms. "What made you think to let her out."

"She hasn't been out and she seems happy outside,"Yuma said as Ruki only sighed in exasperation with his hand on the bridge of his nose to show it. Kou laugh and stare at the girl with a smirk.

"Her blood smells so sweet.~"

"Kou...if you drink...her blood...he would...get...angry," Azusa spoke from his sitting form on the chair and Ruki sent a warning glare at Kou.

…...

Two days later, Yuki sat on the lounge reading a book which got taken away from her by a certain idol and she glare at him. "Can I have it back?" She mouthed and Kou made signs that he couldn't hear her.

"Neko-chan should speak up if she wants something." Yuki pouted and then held up her hand for the book but he didn't budge and kept on mocking her. "I want to hear you say what you want."

Yuki stood up and walk away leaving an angry Kou to glare at her back since he just got ignored, he glared as the others walk in amused. "Princess, just ignore ya!"

"I'm aware and I don't like it."

"Don't try anything on her." Ruki warn.

...

Yuki raises an eyebrow at the blonde trying to get her attention which he had now only to be ignored when he started to show off and being a jerk. This had been happening for the whole month she has been here. "You have guts to look down on an idol."

Yuki laugh, silently that is, which anger the idol as she once again left as she saw Azusa.

...

Azusa watch as Yuki wrote something on a portable whiteboard then show it to him.

"I'll cut you if you let me go out."

He was about to give his answer until someone came inside his room glaring at Yuki, that person being no other than Mukami Kou. Yuki put on her poker face as he spoke. "Ruki said dinner is ready."

After he left Azusa shook his head. "No...sorry Yuki-san." Yuki looks away as he stood up and walk out his room and she looks at the open window.

Ruki looks up from his plate as Azusa came in but look confuse when he didn't see Yuki. "Azusa where is Yuki?" The youngest of them look behind him and saw that she didn't follow after him. They all got their answer when they stood up to look through the window and saw a panting Yuki holding one of Azusa's knives with minor injuries the familiars all dead at her feet. Before she started running away she got stop by Kou, Ruki looks to his right to see only Yuma and Azusa. "When did he-nevermind."

Yuki fought Kou but she was already weak as he drank her blood before darkness overtook her senses she heard Ruki telling Kou to stop.

…...

The girl gritted her teeth as tried pushing the idol away from her neck as he drank her blood, if she wasn't so weak she would have run away but couldn't. She sighed in relief when someone came in and the idol stops as he got scolded by Ruki. It was stupid for Ruki to scold the blond since this has been happening since the last attempted escape. The dhampir turns away from them to smile as she thought of how wonderful it was to spend her life like this again, but now she wouldn't cry at the pain.

Karlheinz enters the cell under the Mukami mansion and watches as his daughter stare blankly at the wall in front of her. He smiles at seeing her but frown when he saw the purple bite mark and the scent from the perpetrator, as he got closer he saw her tense. He expected his hand to be slap away but instead got push away and she took the chance to escape from the cell and the Mukami mansion. She will go back to her brothers but didn't know what to expect of her father.

Yuki walk into the foyer to see a girl about to walk upstairs but stop when she saw her state of being, she turns when she heard Reiji. "Where have you been and to come home in such deplorable state."

"Reiji-san isn't that a bit mean?" The blonde girl ask as she saw the bite mark on her pale neck with wide eyes. Reiji came closer and also saw the bite mark and look at her sister for an explanation as the others appear in the room, Yuki gritted her teeth and look away not wanting to seem weak. Shuu came close to her and carry her to get clean up.

"I bet she doesn't want to hear an I told you so. Right,Teddy?" Kanato said looking at Teddy.

Reiji had close himself in his lab after taking care of Yuki's wounds and now he was preparing for something to get her voice back temporarily since he can't undo the spell cast on her.

Yuki let out a sob as the potion wore off after two days but she knew she wouldn't get her voice back until she agrees to help her father with his project.'I will rid every one of him.' She thought as she wipes her tears off as fatigue took over her body and fell asleep.

 _Two months later_

"And here I came to give back your voice." Yuki shook with laughter and shrug as if to say 'oh well' that made the King angry and made her double in pain which she didn't show. Reiji clears his throat. " I'm sorry for her rudeness, but stop, she won't last long even if she's half vampire she's still human." Karlheinz thought about it, then stop and stare as the sacrificial bride, Yui, went to his daughter's side to ask if she was okay, since she hadn't eaten in awhile and smirk at his daughter's obliviousness. He clearly couldn't wait for when Yuki finds out the origin of the bride.

"Very well, as I was saying the Mukami brothers are to be our guests so treat them with respect." He continues and then appears beside Yuki as he touches her throat he said that he love her dearly, Yuki laugh sound coming out, with no expression. "Ooh, are we playing who can tell the best lie? Father dearest."

"Don't talk to Karlheinz-sama like that," Kou spoke up the halfling arch an eyebrow at this and grin. "Fucking make me two-faced." Karl sighed and glare at Kou as his last warning not wanting a repeat of last time, which his sons didn't know and then continued on how they should get along and left, leaving everyone to glare at each other and Yui to seem lost on what to do. They all stop and stare at the idol and the brown haired girl which now were too close to each other, name calling, they all groan, knowing that Karlheinz only had to worry about these two getting along, while the others could just ignore themselves unless Yui was involved.

'As if I wasn't already in a terrible mood.'Both thought as they continue to stare at each other.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Golden eyes open at feeling movement next to her and look beside her to see the idol sitting up and answering his phone, disoriented as to where she was and look around to see she was in his room. The dhampir scrunched her brows as the idol hung up after speaking to the person on the other line and with a sigh she sat up, catching his attention. "Did I wake Neko-chan?"

"Eh, no," Yuki mumbled as she took the hair tie off to run her fingers through her brown tresses, then looks at the idol. "You didn't have to carry me here but thanks."

Kou watch silently as she lay back down with a groan, she turn her face to stare at him with curiosity than with a huff she turns around on her side pulling the blankets all the way up. He would have thought she would say something and then leave, he sighed and got up to get ready. "Work? I heard you're going to various interviews."

"Yes," Kou said as he looks behind to see golden eyes staring at him.

"Aww, so I'm not gonna get to see you in a while?" Yuki pouted jokingly as she got up to look outside at the sun shining brightly outside the window, she turns her head sideways when she felt hands wrap around her. Kou was smirking down at her much to her 'annoyance' but turn back to look outside at the sky, knowing full well that he could use his eye to see through her. "It's too early for this to get me annoyed. Ha, get it? Early? No, okay."

"So it won't bother if I ask what's so great about that cardigan belonging to your brother? You make it seem as if you two were-" Yuki turn around on his hold.

"Don't you have to leave?"

"I have time to spare. You did say it makes it seem his clo-"

"I was joking. It's just warm and I use it to bother Reiji-nii."Yuki looks sideways grinning."So it did catch your attention and thought something perverted was going on with Shuu-nii."

Kou didn't seem amuse and let her go to continue getting ready much to the dhampir's amusement and before he step out of the room she transported in front of him and pull him by the collar of his shirt for a kiss. "That's for carrying me all the way here."

Yuki listens closely in class but face planted on the desk, she grumbles when she felt herself being shaken and poke by the student beside her. "Yuki-chan are you okay? Everyone is looking at you."

She hum as she raises her head and smiles ignoring the irritated growl of Subaru behind her who finally showed up to class. Maybe he has been there the whole time but she hadn't pay attention. "Sorry, I just remember I left something in my locker. Can I go get it?"

The first-hour teacher just told her to hurry up and she got up even if he knew she wasn't going to attempt coming back. Not long after she was gone the albino stood up to follow after her, the only difference was he didn't excuse himself which wasn't new.

….

Yuki sat down on a desk overlooking outside in an empty classroom, only turn to look behind to see Subaru looking at her. Her golden eyes scan the albino for any malice but found none and turn away as he walks closer until he stood beside her. "What do you want Subaru."

"Shuu told me."

"Told you what? Since when does he waste his precious time to talk. He's a lazy sloth." Yuki said and stare at Subaru who sat on the other desk hiding a smirk.

"Says the person who spent a lot of time around him. That would make you a sloth too."

"True, but what did he tell you? The only time he talks and even stands up is when is important."

"About Yui being with you."

"That's stupid. How is she with me? That guy is like her shadow from what I saw yesterday." She bit her lip giving herself away unconsciously. Subaru stood up and raise her chin so she was looking at him in the eye and was a surprise to find her golden eyes looking pleadingly at him. "Don't get involved Subaru-nii."

She stood up and try walking away but got stop by his hand on her shoulder.

"Ileana."

"I have no say in this. I'm just a puppet and someone is pulling my strings." Yuki confess

before walking away. Leaving the albino to think over her words.

Anna walks towards the direction of the house aware that someone is following her, she's not stupid to not know Karlheinz was keeping an eye on her. He only spares her for the twisted reason of making her watch how he destroyed the gods and to see what she would do to retaliate. Of course, he wanted her death now since she wasn't going to entertain him. The demi-goddess enter home finally and walk towards the living room with a frown.

"Leave at this instant," Anna commanded as she finally enters into the living room to find the Vampire King and proceeded to rephrase her sentence. "If you come to finally end me do it fast and leave." The golden eyed man only smirk and made himself comfortable in his seat.

"With your vision to the future, you should know I won't leave."

"I can's see the future. I can only see the endless possibilities and because of past events I'm more cautious." Anna spoke glaring at the vampire who laugh.

"Even though it has the same outcome? You would just prolong the inevitable."

"Leave before Ileana comes and for your information, not everything has the same outcome," Anna said calmly as ever before she let her lips sport a rare smirk. Karlheinz laugh then sneers at the demi-goddess.

"There's a reason I don't like you."

Yuki's eyebrow twitch in annoyance as she watches everyone do their dance activities while she had to still fake that she was recovering and if she wasn't already restless her throat burn. Feeling Yui's eyes on her she turn away from her to see her counterpart 'looking something up' on his phone, she closed her eyes tiredly. The dhampir couldn't really see the point in doing this except she didn't want her aunt death. The dhampir walks towards the teacher overlooking the club to be excused since she really didn't to be here if she couldn't participate and left when given the okay.

-Yuki's POV-

As I walk through the hallways to get to the exit a frown grace my mouth when bumping into Hide-sensei who glare at me, since I had no patience I just apologize and started to walk. Only stopping when the woman starts ranting how I skip her lesson and so on. "A bad mark won't affect me in mythology and I won't be attending your classes because it gets my blood boiling."

"It's a myth. I expected more from a Sakamaki."

"I expected more from a smart human but I'm disappointed." I watch a Hide ball her hands in a fist.

"You're human too, there's no higher existence in this world."I laugh and walk towards the teacher and pushing her inside the classroom she had come out from and lock the door. It's not cruelty if I'm hungry and by this point drinking someone's blood to survive wasn't the worst part, even better is that her blood didn't smell bad. "I will get you suspended."

"I like to see you try," I spoke as I pinned her to the desk with a smile and sat on her stomach, waiting for a reaction, smiling at seeing the defiant glim in her eyes. "I don't know if to drink you dry or let you live, though. Let's see." With that, I hover over the woman's neck and pierce my fangs to sample her blood. "Not bad. Aren't you glad I didn't bite so hard?"

Seeing how her eyes were wide open in shock and no sign of pain whatsoever bother me, I once again bite but now harder. I close my eyes in satisfaction at hearing a whimper pass her lips, the woman wasn't dumb enough to scream.

-Normal POV-

Yuki stops after having enough and guffaw only to abruptly stop. " I want you to count each time I stab you with this blade." Hide look at the glistening weapon on the golden eyed girl's hand and try to move but she was barely staying conscious and got stab on the shoulder. "Come on say one.~"

"o-ne."

"Good job. Let's continue."

"What? She was getting on my nerves." Yuki said as Ruki stare at her who had just come out of the dungeon. "I was hungry too and at this point, I can't feel disgusted with drinking blood."

"That's not the problem, the problem is that you brought her here."

"She's my food and I just can't throw food away when others are going hungry," Yuki said as she held her laughter at was she believe it was a funny joke, considering her brothers and the Mukami were going hungry. She wanted to question why her father didn't even inform them of what she was doing by now, but she didn't question him. Ruki looks at her intently as she look away with a pensive look on her face.

…...

Three days later, after the Mukami left early for school, Yuki went back to the dungeon to get the woman for school since she knew the woman might lose her job.

"Are you going to behave around people?"

"Y-yes," Hide said trying to pull away from the goldeneye girl in fear.

"Are you going to be a good loyal subject and do as I say?" The woman nodded.

"Hide-sensei will act normal once back out from here and I will let you know when I need you. I'm going to be nice and reward you after too. Aren't I nice?"

"Yes," Yuki smiled as she undid the cuffs.

…...

Yuki sat smiling at Hide-sensei's pale face as she tries teaching and with a bigger smile she stood up and left laughing as the woman reacted at her leaving. As she walks she was once again followed by Subaru who stops her by slamming her into the wall of an empty hall in anger. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." She gritted out, it's like it didn't matter to Subaru by now if he uses all his strength on her. "What makes you think I did something? You know I'm incapable of doing bad."

"You been drinking that woman's blood and she has that stare that Akita guy had. So don't fuck with me!"

"You're going to get us in trouble." Subaru watches as her tone drop and then lighten up. "I have to drink blood to survive or do you expect me to drink Yui's blood? I bet you guys won't be happy. Ooh gives me the idea of doing it to piss Ayato. And last time I check not long ago you guys urged me to drink blood."

Yuki said waving walking away rubbing the back of her neck with the other hand as she grumbles at the pain.

"DAD!~" Yuki yelled excitedly at spotting the vampire king walking in the garden of the castle with someone else but without the care in the world she ran towards him and jump on his back smiling. Karlheinz turn his head sideways for her to see a smile on his face.

"Hello dear." The dhampir giggle and lay her chin on top of his head ignoring the vampire next to them who was looking at her with disgust, like everyone sees her in the Demon World. Karlheinz notices and clears his throat before dismissing the vampire and start walking holding onto her legs to his sides. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to visit, I haven't really come to the castle in a while since I see you a lot in the human world." The Vampire King hum and kept on walking towards the entrance of the castle.

"Or is it because you have no one to fight with, don't think I haven't noticed."

"Father!" Yuki was glad her father couldn't see her blush and with a sigh she rested her chin back on his head. She is barely realizing there was something sketchy about his orders to her like why didn't he involve the Mukami too? And with that, she sighed and instead nuzzle her head into his neck.

"Is there something wrong?"Karlheinz asks at this and from the corner of his stare at the dhampir who just try to hide more into the crook of his neck.

"What do you want me to figure out to the point you threaten to kill my aunt?" She left out the fact that she found out he had to pay a visit to the silver-blue hair woman, being in various places at the same time has its perks and this one was one. The Vampire King only laugh and told her to figure it out and it had to do with Yui, that much was obvious to her. As her response to him was to not mock her.

Natsume's POV

I watch as Yui chatted with Anna happily then stare at Anna with furrow brows and look away once I caught their attention. Turning back to stare at them with a smile, but Anna kept on studying me.

"Natsume-kun are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry but I'm curious about something. May I ask?" I said with a tiny smile and look at Anna who was getting up to leave with the excuse of getting more tea, Yui smile saying it was fine. "Where are your parents? I want to find them so you could go back to them."

"Once I got here I discover I was adopted and I don't know my birth parents." I flinch at the information since I was being inconsiderate, Yui smile reassuring me and I smile. "I have an adoptive father."

"What's your father's name?"

"Komori Seiji. He is working abroad and left me in the care of his acquaintance." I hum.

"Did he know he sent you to a house full of vampires?" I ask but turn around as Anna came back and warn him to stop seeing Yui's mood drop. "I'm sorry sweetheart it wasn't my intention."

I look back at Anna and with a sigh spoke."I have to leave now."

Yuki watches as Hide ate but look uncomfortable and clear her throat to get her attention. "You don't have to look so uncomfortable. I'm not going to make you do anything that'll get you in danger or drink your blood."

"I don't trust you." Hide spoke half-heartily glaring at the dhampir who only lean back on the chair, getting comfortable. "You killed the Heir to the Akita Family."

"He killed himself and of course you can't trust me when you didn't know one your students is a supernatural being," Yuki said smiling at the woman in front of her. "Ask me anything maybe that will make you feel at ease." Hide hum and look her right into her golden orbs.

"Are you dating any of the Mukami?"

"No," Yuki giggle at such simple question and stare in disbelief at the woman and lean close to her,"but I wish."

"W-who?" Hide lean closer intrigued by this information and was surprised to see a blush on the golden eyed girl who pouted once hearing a certain someone laugh. Yuki turns to glare at the idol.

"Haven't they told you to not interrupt conversations?"

"I'm curious who of us would Neko-chan date." Yuki stares at him for a while then smile and look back at the woman who started eating once again, ignoring the idol who glare at the dhampir and walk off.

"Any other question?"

"He seems angry."

"He's fine." Yuki sweatdrop but smile at Hide who once done stood up to wash the dishes.

"You said it made you angry hearing all the incorrect content from myth. May I inquire why?"

Yuki sighed and nodded something Hide couldn't see. "The fact that it changes the death of my mom. If you're going to make something a myth at least get the facts right." The woman turns around surprised at this. " My mother was Adela Zadik: Goddess, vampire hunter, fourth wife of the Vampire King. She indeed fell in love with father by accident. According to my aunt, once she had enough of her feelings not being reciprocated she plan on taking me and leaving the Demon world to start anew... That's how she died, not how the book says: 'Took her life because she was ashamed of her deeds.'"

"How did they meet? Do you know?"

"In her journal, she wrote that he was her mission in other words she had to kill him by any means necessary. She befriended him and slowly fell in love but she didn't get sway by her feelings, in one of her last attempts to try and kill him, she got him drunk which she was naive to think he would get intoxicated and got tricked. She fails and I was the product of that night. She got disown by her parents, the only one who didn't push her away was her half-sister." Yuki took a deep breath and slightly jump at feeling a hand on her shoulder to see Hide smiling gently at her.

"I think it's stupid for her parents too had disowned her. They had no room to judge or anything." Yuki nodded in agreement and smile at the woman. "It's good to know is not a myth."

"Yes. How do you feel from those nasty stabs I gave you?"

"Bit better since you heal them but I still feel the pain. Say are you also part goddess?"

"Yeah, but we get confuse by humans because of our scent. Better keep all this to yourself I don't want to mess with your memories." Yuki said standing up to stretch. "Come, I'll show you to the room you will be staying."

Towel-drying his hair the idol still seemed irk that she didn't say the name of who she would date and the fact that last time she had kiss him, that would mean she was playing with his feeling if she ends up liking one his brothers. He closes his eyes as he sat on his bed with the towel around his neck only to open them when someone took the towel off and replace their arms around his neck. "Why the long face?"

"Neko-chan I'm not in the mood." Yuki looks surprised but didn't let go and just continue embracing him before standing up to leave to her room he growl and held onto her to push her on the bed. Golden eyes widen in surprise and stare up at the idol. "What are you playing at Neko-chan?"

"I'm not playing at anything."

"Then why are you-"

"Is this because of what you overheard? I didn't know it would bother you." Yuki mumbled and lock her gaze with his before looking away. "I'm not trying to confuse you. You're just oblivious when everyone else seems to know."

Kou watch as she once again looks at him with a blush on her cheeks and glare at her, she roll her eyes before she wraps her legs around his hips to pull him closer. Then she cups his face and leans in to kiss him until she needed air, but she closes her eyes when she felt him sink his fangs into her neck. Yuki furrows her brows, opening her eyes at hearing the idol laugh. "Neko-chan doesn't know anything about love. You're confusing it with something else."

Yuki let out a laugh from sheer disbelief and patted his right cheek. "Right and because I don't know anything about love I let h-" Yuki stop at remembering her and sighed with a smile. "I get it. Then I'll take my leave and I won't deny your statement." And transported away leaving the annoyed idol.

…

Yuki lets a smile grace her lips as she remembers Mei."Of course, I know nothing because I wouldn't go as far as to let her go to survive..."

The dhampir put a hand over her lips as if that will stop the choked sob coming out and look at the starless sky with sad teary eyes. She had failed in keeping the blonde hair grey-eyed girl alive. "it's for the best..."

-Two weeks later-

"M Neko-chan, I'm hungry." Yuki stops outside his classroom and looks at him with a glare, she clearly was fed up with him. This has been going on for the past two weeks since he found out she love him and had ignored him. Unless, he forcefully drank her blood. The fangirls surrounding him giggle and smirk at her finding it funny.

"Why don't you go get yourself food, jerk." She said before walking away, she was stopped by a hand and listen to what the idol said into her ear.

"If you really love me as you say you do you should get me food. And I'll give you my love, you know the world is all about giving and taking." Yuki closes her eyes and turn around and slap him which surprise everyone who was around.

"Not everything is like that! One could give and not want anything in return. And I'm not asking for your love. In fact, I want nothing to do with you. You disgust me." Yuki spat the last words before walking away as everyone scamper out of her way.

..

"Hide-sensei, I think I know what you could help me with," Yuki spoke as they all were in the limo headed back home, getting the attention of everyone and the woman look at her curious and getting the dhampir to smile. "Since tonight was the last night of the first term, you're coming with me."

"Where to?"

"England and then Romania."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Yuki smile at finally getting her luggage ready and walk towards her bedside table to pick up her phone and left to go to the kitchen to get something to eat, she 'eep' when someone push her one of the doors in the hallway and wince when that person lower her shirt to expose her shoulder and bit down. Her golden eyes seeing blonde hair and she pushes him away and whimper as the fangs tear her skin off at the force of pushing him away, that didn't stop him from not going back and biting harder into her shoulder. Yuki gritted her teeth, pulling on his hair for him to stop and with a sigh and a choked sob she did the same thing but pushing him harder until he fell on the floor glaring at her.

"Neko-chan needs to be retrained.." Kou said in a low dangerous voice as Yuki just lean on the door she was pushed onto and close her eyes as tears started spilling from the pain.

"I have feelings. Can you not see that?" Yuki open her eyes when she felt a hand roughly cup her face to see an angry idol who went for her mouth for a 'kiss', tears fell freely as she felt him bite her lower lip. Yuki closed her eyes and held onto his shirt waiting for him to stop instead of pushing him away or that would cause more pain, she opens her wide as someone spoke.

"How unsightly. Would you mind letting go of her." Kou stops in surprise to glare at Reiji who walk towards Yuki and the idol left.

"W-what are you doing here?" Yuki said looking at her brother who by now had picked her up in his arms.

"I'm not the only one here. That man had the great idea of making us go on vacation with them, Yui and that boy." Yuki struggles at this and looks at him.

"I have things to do!" Reiji sighed and glare at her as he took her into her room and place her on the bed as he went to get a few things to treat her injuries. As he came back he saw the prepare luggage and look at the brown-hair girl whose eyes were cast down looking at her lap. "Why aren't you treating me as the trash I am?"

"You're not trash."

"I'm a halfling. I would expect for you to call me demeaning things too." Yuki said as she watches as he cleans her shoulder, disinfect it, and patch it, followed by her lip which he couldn't conceal. Reiji sat beside her noticing she felt uncomfortable in his presence and attempted to sit straight, he chuckles patting her head.

"I know you're not human. I have notice that you're the one who took Yui." Yuki let of a laugh and nodded in understanding. "Now, come, you already have your luggage ready."

"I can't- I have things to do."

"It could wait." Yuki looks at him as he stood up and held his hand for her to take and with a half smile she took it.

XXXXXXX

Yuki held onto Reiji's hand as they enter the lounge room to see both families present and Hide, golden eyes glance at the snickering redhead as he saw her outlook. She rolls her eyes and she just smirk about to say something at him but nodded as Reiji sent her a warning look. Yuki walk towards Hide and smile at her. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, what is it?" Yuki took out tickets for England and Romania and for her to return to Japan with an envelope.

"Thank you. Here's the information you need to know and send me an e-mail on what you find out. After that, you could travel to Romania if you want and stay at the cabin." Yuki said with a soft smile but tense at Laito's voice.

"Is the half-breed falling in love with another human?"

"Princess fell in love with a human?" Yuma spoke and look towards Yuki who was still tense from hearing this.

"A female too, nff~" Hide watch as golden eyes close and open up once again to look at the woman with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, don't listen to him. Reiji-nii said the limo is outside so the driver is ready to take you to your house for clothes." Hide smile before leaving.

"Letting her go too?" Yuki turns around as she sent two blades flying towards the youngest and oldest triplet.

"Ileana sit down." Shuu mumble as he opens an eye to look at her and she glare at him and continue standing. Ruki clears his throat to get everyone back to the subject.

"Where is the trip to?"

"Beach," Shuu said and receive a glare from Reiji who was going to say before the lazy vampire decided to speak. "We leave in two hours be prepare. Yuki in the mean time go pick Kirishima and Yui."

"Why me?"

"He will not see you as a threat."

"That's insulting. I could be a threat if I wanted too."

"Just go."Subaru growl beside her and she sighed and walk towards the two green-eyed siblings to get her blades back before leaving.

XXXXX

Yuki stood beside Anna and Natsume as Yui went to get her stuff ready, Anna looks at Yuki who looks at her with curiosity in her eyes. " **You're not going to go as Natsume as well?** "

" **No, I'm there so she should be fine,** "Yuki said as she made Natsume disappear.

" **What are you going to tell Yui-chan?** "

" **That he had things to do.** " Anna hums and got close to Yuki and put her hand on her lower lip and started to heal it follow by the shoulder.

" **Where else do you have marks?** "

" **Just those. The others I have healed.** " Yuki said with a smile at her aunt which then turn to a smile that conveys how desperate she was. " **I can't let you die, I know he's doing this on purpose but I don't know what he wants me to figure out about the girl**."

"Here,"Anna said handing a carved box to Yuki whose eyes widen knowing what was inside and shook her head.

" **You're not going to die.** "

" **Receive it. Do it for me, don't let this powers go to waste**." Anna begs as she places the box on the golden-eyed girl's hand. **"Drink it. Remember what I told you about it so be careful.** "

"Alright," Yuki said hugging her briefly before letting go as they heard Yui come down the stairs ready to go and looking around for the brown hair boy then at them. "He said he has things to do so he left me to care for you. Let's go."

XXXXX

Yuki glared at Ayato who once Yui enter the limo he yank her into his lap, but sat down beside Subaru and Shuu while keeping an eye on Yui and Ayato. Golden eyes turn to look at Shuu who offer her an earbud and she took it just to take it out from her ear to glare at him who crack a smile. "Pervert."

She crack a smile too and took back the ear as he changes the track to classical music and got comfortable hugging his arm closing her eyes, she growl as she felt someone trying to get the carved box out of her lap and she took a blade out and stab the hand opening her eyes to see Laito. "Don't touch what doesn't belong to you, hentai."

"What is in the box then?"

"Something that shouldn't end up in your filthy hands," Yuki said holding onto the box as she cleans her blade on a handkerchief. Kanato laughs and glares at Yuki.

"The only filthy one here is you." which Yuki just ignore.

Everyone look confused as the limo stop and the door open to reveal Natsume getting in closing the door and then pulling Yui off Ayato into him as he sat on the other side of Subaru.

"Natsu-kun didn't you have things to do?"

"I'm done and I couldn't possibly leave you alone to fend for yourself," Natsume said as he smiles at the blonde who nodded and got comfortable, making everyone glare with the exception of Shuu, Reiji, and Subaru as Natsume smirk. Yuki rolls her eyes and once again got comfortable but pouted.

" **Hug me!** " Shuu chuckled and did as told opening his eyes to look down at Yuki who smile with eyes closed as she held the carved box tightly in between them.

Azusa watch this then from the corner of his eye saw Kou glaring at the sleeping siblings and nudge Ruki for him to see who just shook his head with a little smile. Yuma also noticing and chuckle.

XXXXX

Yuki ignores the chaos going on in favor of staring at the box with sad golden eyes.

"Is Yuki-san...okay?" Azusa asks standing beside the golden eyed girl who smiles as she nodded in reassurance

"Yeah, I'm fine. They still can't decide, huh?" Yuki look at the chaos with amusement as Azusa nodded and also watch. Yuki walk towards Reiji who was rubbing his forehead in frustration and look down at her. "I was thinking that I could lend my room to Yui-chan and Natsume-kun and I'll stay with you, Shu, or Subaru and the Mukami could just get the guest room. They're just complicating something so simple."

"Indeed," Reiji said watching as Yuki then walk towards Ayato and Yuma who were the cause of all chaos and kick Ayato on his knee getting a glare but his full attention as well as the others.

"Yui-chan will stay with Natsume-kun in the room I stayed last time and the Mukami all in the guest room."

"Where are you staying?" Ruki asks and Yuki look towards Reiji who sighed and nodded.

"I will stay with Reiji-nii."

"No, you're not. You're staying with me."Shuu said.

"Then I'm staying with Subaru-nii." Yuki said sensing a glare from Reiji directed to Shuu and with a sigh she smiles towards Yui, "I'll show you where you'll be resting."

XXXXX

"Yuki it only has been five hours," Yuki smiled at hearing her aunt on the phone as she sat on the bed beside Subaru who was changing the channels on TV bored.

"I can't help it, I need to know you're okay."

"I'm okay, get some rest," Anna said before saying goodbye and hanging and Yuki sighed for who knows what time by now as she put her phone down on her lap. Subaru look towards her and saw she was trembling, he grunts and pulls her into a hug.

"What's going on?" Yuki shook her head at Subaru and hid her face on his chest and he took it as a sign that she wasn't going to say, he lay down with her and let her cry silently until she fell asleep.

XXXX

"Why don't you go and have fun?" Ruki asks turning his gaze towards the golden eyed girl who sat between him and a sleeping Shuu under the shade before looking back towards the shore to see the triplets teasing Subaru and Yuma and Kou splashing at each other while Azusa watches with a smile. Natsume holding onto Yui inside the water as Reiji instructed the girl how to swim.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ruki chuckle and watch as she still held onto the carved box then both his and her attention was set on the sleeping blonde who sat up to look at her with a smirk, making the girl back away into Ruki.

"R-Ruki-san?"

"What is it?"

"Hold onto this box. Don't look inside it's something very important to me-eee!"Yuki said before been pick up by Shuu and catching the attention of the ones at the shore to see Shuu holding bridal style a struggling girl getting closer and with a swing of his arms sent Yuki flailing before she fell into the cold water. Reaching the surface she glares at the smirking Shuu. "It's cold!"

"It's not."

"You wouldn't know," Yuki mumbled swimming back to shore and punching Shuu and glaring daggers at the others who were laughing and with a pout watch as the blonde went back to lay down under the shade. With that, the halfling went back inside the water and let herself float on her back with close eyes.

A few minutes later, Yuki walk towards the two eldest of each household with the intent of getting back at her brother, she let a smirk grace her features as she held the bucket full water and ice cubes over her head. Only stopping when said victim spoke."Don't do it."

"I'm just going to lay back in my place." Yuki lies knowing he wouldn't open his eyes and tip the bucket over him, Yuki laugh as she ran away at hearing him growl.

...

Reiji watches as Yuki made dinner aware that she could make a mess if she just concentrated on finishing the plate and disregard her surroundings at times. "I won't make a mess I got that habit out of me. Why do we have to have the mandatory dinner during vacation?"

"It's mandatory.' Yuki snorted as she started the next dish with a pout. "Why can't they all eat the same dish. So picky." Reiji chuckles and helped her even though she didn't want the help.

...

"I could have helped,"Ruki said looking at all different foods.

Once, everyone was served with what they prefer everyone started to eat except Yuki who once she gave Yui her dish she left to go change shirt since she drop flour when she was making the dessert.

"Yuki wouldn't have wanted the help. I was merely supervising she didn't make a mess." Reiji said with a smirk and watch as Natsume half-smile as he lowers his head to not be caught.

"Yuki-chan's cooking is very good." Yui complimented as she ate what only a few were eating who weren't picky that including Shuu, Reiji, Subaru, Ruki, and Azusa. "What is this call? This is not a Japanese dish."

"Stufat de Miel, I haven't had this in a long time." Yuki said as she walks towards her seat which was next to Yui and her counterpart. Kou said something rude about her cooking as he ate his Vongole Bianco which made the halfling made a face that shows she wanted to laugh but was containing it.

"You're eating her cooking,tâmpit" Natsume said smirking.

"If you want to make her feel bad ask her about the death of her lover," Ayato said with a mouth full, at that Reiji warn the redhead but Yuki only chuckle.

"I don't know how she died, I never ask." Yuki said with a smile that then turn darker."I never got to taste her blood. Smell and taste are so different for me.~" Yuki whines before taking a bite of her food.

That was it for anything else being spoken except when Reiji and Yuki clean for dessert and with the help of Yui and Natsume brought the dessert.

...

-A Night later-

Golden eyes look at the moon reflected on the ocean with a smile gracing her lips as she took her clothes off and only leaving her undergarments on before walking into the cold water until it reaches her shoulders. She immerses herself into the water and swam further, until she had enough and just let her body float on the water and relax.

Thirty minutes later, Yuki sat on her shorts to not get sand stuck to her skin and watch the moon and stars reflected on the water. She heard steps and turn to look to her left to see the idol who stop in his walk to look back at her, Yuki turn back to look in front of her as she felt the wave reach her toes. "You're still mad then."

"I was never mad only hurt. Anyone would be hurt." Yuki mumbled as she felt Kou sit beside her."Why are you out here? Is it that crowded inside?" Silence follow after that as they both watch the sky.

"You seem to have something to say."

"Neko-chan is smart." Yuki pouted and nudge him playfully and look at him curious."about that lover."

Yuki sighed and rested her head on her knees.

"She was a sacrificial bride: Mei rarely show emotion but convey them. Actions speak louder than words...Blonde hair, gray eyes..." Yuki paused smiling."She figured out that I wouldn't stay when they suck her blood or that my brothers would not drink from her if I was present, so she decided to stick by me. Last time I saw her she smile."

"When she died?"

"No, I knew she wouldn't last long in the mansion so I let her go thinking she would have a long life, fall in love, have a family. Something I couldn't give her and she did got that but two years later she died along with her husband and who knows what was of her child. I never ask for the details."

Yuki looks towards the idol with a smile before getting up and getting her shorts to shake the sand off and put them back on followed by picking up her crop top, but stop as she was pulled by her wrist so she ended up straddling his lap. Kou chuckle as he pulls her hair behind and buries his head on the crook of her neck, golden eyes close waiting at waiting for the incoming pain only to open to not feel anything. "Nice undergarments Neko-chan.~"

"Jerk-idol," Yuki grumble with a blush on her cheeks as she tentatively leans into him wrapping her free arm around his neck, she laughs at hearing him say he won't bite. She breathed in as she felt the hand that was previously holding onto her wrist trail up her abdomen, chest, neck, and finally cup her cheek and watch as the idol now stares at her with his blue eye. Her golden eyes widen when he lean closer and kiss her before closing them and giving in to the moment before something else happen. Yuki stops the kiss as she sniff and trembles which confuse the idol she didn't say anything when he uses his eye just quickly got up and pick up her crop top and running back to the vacation home.

Kou only found love and fear to be her emotions.

...

The idol had tried getting Yuki to talk to him but it always ended up with insults from both ends and no answers and the others annoyed. They knew that this wasn't their usual fight to annoy each other, but no one got in between to stop them.

-One week later-

-Yuki pov-

I groan at seeing the message sent from Hide with no information and reach for my cup to take a sip of tea but it was empty. I turn back to my phone and dialed Anna's number and waited for her to answer, but got none and once again try. "Please..answer."

The calls were sent right into voicemail. I look at Yui then at my counterpart then at the others and with a sigh I look back at the former as he spoke.

-Normal POV-

"Yui-chan I have to leave and take care of something," Natsume said with a face that show the emotions that Yuki was feeling and wouldn't show, Yui nodded not wanting to ask what was wrong and watch as he vanishes. The halfling kept on dialing the number but got no answer, golden eyes close as she breathed in and out.

"Ileana," Reiji spoke as he serves her more tea which she thanks him, but he kept on watching her as she kept dialing and getting sent to the voicemail machine. "I need your help in the kitchen."

"Huh? Alright." Yuki said standing up with her cup of tea in one hand and the other the box and phone.

XXXXXXXX

Yuki got there and found that the house was eerie quiet and just stood by the entrance afraid to go deeper as the smell of blood hit her nostrils before she had set foot inside.A raspy voice calls from the dining room."Yuki is that you?"

" **Mătuşică**?" Yuki whisper as she walks towards the dining room to see Anna trying to get up but fail and that cause her to run towards her to assist her, only to see she had a big gash on her neck and other in the stomach. "I-I'm sorry, I will heal y-"

"Ileana don't it's okay my time has come and I'm ready," Anna smile glad she still had time left, A normal person would already be dead by now. "I'm glad I got to look after you even if it was a little."

Yuki gritted her teeth at hearing her aunt's raspy voice and sob. "Don't talk if you can't.."

"Won't you end the pain for me?" Anna asks more quietly causing Yuki to start crying uncontrollably, but nodded in understanding and did what she had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXX

At the same moment, Yuki was stopped as she burns her fingers as tears cascaded down her cheeks, blurring her vision. "Ileana?"

"Sorry, I'm overreacting at the pain." Yuki lied still crying as Reiji tended to her burn fingers even if she could just heal herself and then as she felt guilt she started to full on cry in anguish and getting the attention of the others.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki turns back into Natsume and carried Anna's unmoving body and sat on the chair and held her in a hug as she/he tremble covered in blood. Not caring that Karlheinz appears as if saying he told her that this would happen.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A twelve-year-old look around the abandon Zadik State as her aunt has instructed who at the moment was preparing drinks for the both of them. Golden eyes landed on double doors when she heard various murmurs coming from that room, curious as to who was in the room she got close and silently open the door ajar to see no one in the room which seems to be a throne room. The murmuring just got louder as she decided to enter deeper until she reaches the end to find two empty broken thrones and in the middle, there was a pedestal with a carved box on top of it. She jumped when someone yelled at her to open the box and look around to see no one and felt a push towards said pedestal as the yelling got worse, as she reaches and opens the box a whiff of blood came from the vile in the box. Ileana reach for the vile as the insistence of the voices demanded her to drink the blood in the vile as she was about to open the vial if it wasn't for her aunt who had touched her shoulder and got her out of the trance.

"Ileana, are you okay?"

"Y-yes, what were those voices and why is a vial of blood here?" Ileana ask as she watches her aunt put the vial back and close the box, the woman grab hold of her hand and walk her out of the room which she locks with a frown on her face."Aunty?"

"Let's go take a seat and we'll talk as we have our drinks."

Once seated, Ileana watches her aunt not talk for a while before speaking. "Those voices come from the gods and goddesses."

"It's a ritual all of us had to go through to guarantee our survival if we become extinct, like that our bloodline is a guarantee. The person to drink it will have all power and abilities of the deities. You and I are the only ones left."

"A ritual...why?" The woman looks away thoughtfully and then with furrow brows look back at the golden-eyed girl who now held onto the arm rest in fear. " I'm in the care of it, if something happens to it then it will be yours to drink. For now, you're still young. I'm surprised I couldn't see the outcomes of this happening in your visit. I mean that they have chosen you to drink it."

…..

"Yuki...Yuki...wake..up...u..ki." The halfling groan and swatted the hand which was shaking her as she opens her golden eyes to see herself in a dark room. She frown when she started hearing murmurs like that time and turn when she now heard the voice of her aunt right next to her and found the silver-blue haired woman sitting beside her on the unfamiliar bed with empty eyes. "Drink,it."

Yuki furrows her brows as Anna chorus the voices non-stop before disappearing into the darkness. The dhampir felt out of breath as an invisible force choke her and the chorusing continue. Gritting her teeth and tears streaming down her face she tried to fight it but whimper as it only got worse and saw the room turn white and blood everywhere. Giving up she stops fighting as her eyes started to close at having run out of the air.

Yuki sat up breathing hard and tears streaming down her face and look around to see she had fallen asleep inside the bathtub the water having turn cold by now, she then stares at the empty vial on her hand and the burning sensation she was feeling as their blood spread through her body. You could even say she was in pain but just didn't show it and all their memories were wide open for her to see like an open book."Oi, half-breed Ore-sama has to take a bath so get out."

The golden-eyed girl rolls her eyes and got out from the tub to get dried and dress as she let the water go down the drain before letting te redhead come in.

XXXXXX

Reiji watch as Yuki lay on the sofa with her head on Shuu's lap and her eyes seeming void but at the same time glistening with tears as she kept mumbling incoherently.

"Lost...mother...resemblance...gods...power...must end...him... ...mother...hate me!" Yuki growls the last thing before getting a blade out as Yui came into the lounge room followed by Ayato, for them to watch as she tries stabbing Shuu. "DIE! You filthy monster."

Yuki struggles to get out of his grasp as she kept yelling scaring the blonde and putting everyone on high alert. "Suffer! Your kind killed my kind, I who is greater than you and humans."

"Ileana."Shuu had pinned her down on the sofa as she kept thrashing down him. "Stop."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She is..unstable." Reiji answer Ruki as Yuki breathed hard but was considerably calming down and let go of the blade as she pushes herself into Shuu's arms apologizing as he wraps his arms around her. Ruki watches as the golden-eyed girl stood up wiping her tears off and picking up her blade and the all the Sakamaki became alerted and was surprised when he saw another Yuki holding onto Yui with the blade on the blonde's neck with an insanely filled smile.

"Yuki-chan?!"

"Hmm, don't worry you mother wouldn't have like for me to wound you but to protect you.." Yuki cooed as she caresses the blonde's cheek only to tighten her hold of her as everyone tries getting close. "GET BACK!"

"Hahaha, your heart...that's the only reason I will harm you," Yuki said as she bit into the girl's cheek as one of her hands made a movement that was directed to Ayato who was push back into the wall, Yui struggle and elbow Yuki on the stomach surprising her and ran behind Yuma.

"Ileana relax...don't let this.."

"Shut UP! Hate me. I want all of you to hate me." Yuki yelled as she now pointed the blade to Subaru who stop at seeing the look on her face that reminded him of his mother, the girl grin but growl as she felt someone's unwanted presence behind her.

"Oh, dear seems my lovely daughter has lost it."

"Filthy creature." Yuki spat her eyes turning purple before they turn to gray. "I will kill you!"

Karlheinz chuckle but turn serious as he felt her aura, she only smiles as her eyes turn golden. " From this moment on consider me someone who you have to be careful...if you don't want them to know your plan."

"Threatening me are we?" Yuki shrug her eyes still showing how unstable she was at the moment.

"It's only fair to threaten someone who threatens me. You killed everyone close to me. Going as far to get Mei killed and implanting someone else's heart on her child." Yuki said as she looks towards Yui and calming down at seeing the girl's fearful expression.

"I won't say more but let me be. I no longer am your daughter for now on I'm a Zadik and must continue my bloodline." Yuki spoke staring at the Vampire King who wasn't looking happy.

"What is it that you're planning?"

"The future holds endless possibilities.." That was her response as her eyes turns blue. "The one I'm taking will only get me hate and I want that, well I have to go. You should tell them about Natsume being your son.~"

Yuki laughs before disappearing leaving everyone in shock.

-Yuki's POV-

Once inside the cabin, I was surprised to see Hide there looking just as surprised as I was, smiling I greeted her and sat opposite of her. "How are you liking it here?"

"It's beautiful. More importantly what's wrong?"

"Hmmm, don't worry. I'm just tired."I mumble as tears started falling down.

"Yuki..."

"Call me Ileana, that's my birth name."

"What happen?"

"I had to make them hate me and showed my unstable side to them. I'm no longer a Sakamaki."I said and watch as Hide smile sadly at me before hugging me.

"I'll be here if you need me so you're not alone." I laugh as I wipe my tears and thank her before becoming serious again.

"Thank you, I really appreciated even if we didn't start friendly, but I don't want anything to happen to you so be careful." Hide frown at me and I just smile sadly at her.

"The next term starts in a week..,I'm gonna go rest."

"Did you eat?"

"I did, don't worry about me and worry about yourself."

Once inside the room I let myself fall on the bed letting the stabbing pain take control of me along with my crumbling mentality at seeing everyone's faces and more so Kou's face.

"it's better this way," I mumble as I held onto my head knowing my eyes probably had changed to purple as memories and powers of that god surge through me before it went to blue to represent Anna before it turns to golden. "This must be the process.."

"Aren't you coming back with me?"

"I'm gonna d something before going back to Japan. Have a safe trip." I said as I disappear from her presence.

"What makes you think me and Nii-san will help a halfling such as you," Shin said glaring at Yuki who only stare bored at the founder and then look at Carla.

"You make a valid point there, but I wasn't asking for your opinion."

"Oi, respect me."

"Shin, stop," Carla order and look at her,"he is right why should I help such a lowly being."

"Because we both want something and that is to end Karlheinz life and you want that girl." Yuki said staring directly into Carla's eyes." I'm not going to hide from him because he expects that but I do need the help in killing him."

Carla kept on staring at Yuki which made her uncomfortable but didn't show it, she knew he was sizing her up and he nodded.

"Alright, with one condition."

"I'm listening."

"You will abide by my rules or you will be punished."

"As you wish," Yuki said bowing in respect to his wishes, Shin didn't seem too thrilled about his brother decision but didn't defy him. "I will go to school separately, though."

"Hmm~, why is that?" Shin said cupping her cheeks and squeezing them much to her annoyance and pouted. "Carla-sama said to obey him but not you," Yuki said as best as she could before raising her leg and kicking him in the stomach. "To answer your question I don't want people to think I left my brothers and the Mukami to be a 'slut' for lack of a better word."

"How do you suppose we get the girl I would like to know of your plan," Carla spoke as his brother once again glare at her while she smiles.

"She's curious about her past which I know but for her to be able to approach me will be when none of the others are around. That's when I'll get her and bring her to you."


	14. Chapter 13

So I didn't like how I ended it and it wasn't even what I planned for this story so I'm doing what originally want the story to be.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Yuki watch from afar as a girl around the age of thirteen look around sadly as if she was waiting for someone and the golden-eyed girl knew that someone was Anna. The woman had made a promise to come back to France and stay, she kept her daughter a secret for years from Yuki who now had to take her in. "The creation of a demi-goddess and a human. Who would have thought she had fallen in love and left to care for the child alone too. Disgusting man."

The brunette pouted but smile once she started walking towards the girl sitting on the bench and kneel in front of the silver-blue haired girl who looks at her with her curious blue eyes. Yuki's eyes widen as she realizes she was fully mortal and the only thing she got from Anna was her looks. "You look like mommy...Are you related to her?"

"I-I am, I'm her niece and I came to get you but how about introductions first?"

"Right! I'm Laura Zadik daughter of the most beautiful lady in the world.~" Laura said with a wide grin on her lips as her eyes twinkle and Yuki felt a stab of guilt to her heart but kept on smiling.

"I'm Ileana Zadik but I'm known as Yuki Sakamaki..."

"You seem sad pretty lady...did something happened to mom?" Yuki gritted her teeth at this as a tear slip down her cheek. "She's no longer in this world is she.."

"I-I'm sorry.."

"It's alright," Laura reassure with a small smile and hug Yuki as she also cried. " She's now resting after all these years of suffering...right?"

"Yes, would you like to come with me?"

"Can I?"

"Of course you can.. Your mother was there for me when I had no one and it's only fair to do the same."

 **XXXXXXX**

"Why would you bring a kid here." Shin growl as he glares at Laura who looks around the lounge room then stare at Carla who had been reading a book before being disturb and staring back at the girl who smiles and blushes much to Yuki's amusement. "She's human."

"Yes, and she's my cousin and I can't abandon her."

Laura got closer to Carla who kept on staring at the girl with a raised brow as she studied the cover of the book he had on his hand and her face brighten at seeing it was about the art renaissance of Italy. "What page are on at the moment?"

"She speaks French..." Shin stare at her as she continues to stare at Carla waiting for him to answer.

"She's half French stupid mutt." Yuki glare at him with a matter-of-factly face but turn when Carla answer the girl who started to give her review of the book as she found out this was his third time reading it.

"A thirteen-year-old human interested in books and art. Impressive." Carla said behind his scarf as he looks at Yuki who grin. "She could stay but don't let her wander around."

"Okay, Carla-sama," Yuki said bowing halfway and then call for Laura to follow her towards her room.

 **XXXXX**

-Next night-

Laura watch from her spot on the bed worried as Yuki fell to the wooden floor holding her head and biting her bottom lip as she trembles in pain. The teenage girl kept on looking as golden eyes turn to purple, blue, gray, and back to purple before turning back to golden, but she didn't make a move of standing as she let a sob come out. "Pretty lady?"

"I'm fine...Don't come closer to me, please." Yuki said softly as she saw the blue-eyed girl about to get off the bed and walk towards her, golden eyes narrow and growl. "Don't come close."

Laura didn't seem scared but only worried and stop trying to get close aware that her cousin was fighting for control at the moment and watch as she stood up slowly not looking at her but spoke. "I'll be going to school first, I'll send for you after I deem you're safe to be around me."

 **XXX**

"Do you hate your father? I hate mine since he left mommy." Natsume looks up from the book at Laura's voice and hearing what she said.

"My feelings for my father are the same no matter what but I won't admit it. I know that he could copy human emotions but is incapable of feeling them...Why did your father leave?"

"Mommy said he died before I was born or they got married." Natsume hum at the lie told to the girl before returning to stare at his book. "Then you still love your father even though he used you to do his bidding."

"Well, yes. I as his offspring and part of royalty had to follow the King's bidding no matter what, but that's in the past now I do whatever Carla-sama requires of me to do."

"Why not do what YOU want to do?"

"Life is complicated, Laura. They may tell you they may tell you that you have free will in the whole universe but that's a lie. You will always have to follow orders be it blindly or not."

"You never were treated as a royal."

"Huh? Is that important right now? Laura stopped talking nonsense, I'm losing my patience here." Natsume growl destroying the book before standing up and leaving the classroom.

 **XXXX**

"What is the filth doing here?!" Yuki huff and look unamused at the servant as she enters the throne room which occupies only three vampire servants all glaring disgusted at Yuki.

"I'm here to see father. Tell him I'm here."

"Why should I abide by the rules of a halfling." The second servant spat out.

"Your father is busy at the moment with the Mukami, Ezra go and tell him Yuki is here to see him."

"As you wish, Lady Christa." Yuki watch as the first servant scramble away followed by the other two and turn to look at the white hair woman nervously, which she notice and came closer to lay her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I now know why you avoid me when you come. Do I really make you nervous?"

"I'm sorry I don't mean it...I guess it's because others have a bad reaction to me and I have no idea how you'll react to me." Yuki mumbled said closing her golden eyes as Christa's hand moved to cup her cheek and caress it a soft smile on the woman's lips.

"And how have you been?" Christa asks and watch as golden eyes open looking teary and heard a choked sob from the brunette.

"May I get a hug?" Yuki asks letting tears spill and looking at the woman pleadingly much to said woman's shock which vanishes and was replace with a small smile as she nodded getting closer and wrapping the halfling in her arms and let her cry as she reassures her. Yuki bury her face in her neck as she felt Christa's aura which reminded her of when her mother was alive and hugs her.

A few minutes later once Yuki had calmed down she mumbles an apology to the woman just as Ezra came back looking annoyed, but smile at Christa who looks at him. "My lady it's time for your tea in the garden I'll be your escort. Princess Ileana your father will be here shortly Micajah will be your company for the meantime."

"I'll see you later, love and take care of yourself."

"Thank you," Yuki said with a smile and bow in respect and watch as she walk away follow by Ezra who glares at the halfling before following Christa out of the room and Micajah entering looking disgusted at seeing her which was no surprise to her as she turns away to wipe the remnants of her tears.

"Still a weakling always a weakling." Micajah mocks and lets a laugh erupt from his throat as he pulls on her long hair much to her annoyance. "Too bad she's dead it would have been nice to see her cutting your hair again and seeing you all bloodied on the floor begging for mercy."

"As I would enjoy seeing your parents alive to kill them again." Yuki spat before she was thrown to one of the columns in the room grunting at the pain before laughing. "This isn't as bad as it used to be."

"Now you enjoy the pain?"

"Nah~ I just got over it," Yuki said getting up and walking back to the green haired vampire. "You are a servant and I at least hold the title of princess even if I wasn't treated like one. I'm still a higher being than you." Micajah growl and watch as her eyes turn purple before going back to golden then look to her lips that were moving but no sound come out.

"Why don't you come and kneel before me as a loyal servant should."

"As if-"

"It's an order." Micajah looks horrified as his body move on its own accord towards the brunette then kneel before her on both knees and watch as she leans down to look him in the eye.

"Now say: I love and respect Princess Ileana and will do as told."

"I love you my princess and am here for you to do as you wish."

"Not the exact words but none the less as pleasing to hear. Right Ezra? Want to be the next or do you prefer me to finish you since last time I didn't have the chance along with his parents."

"You filthy halfling," Ezra growl and walk towards her who look amused.

"Micajah defend me. Fight him."

"As you wish," Micajah said looking troubled but he still couldn't control his actions as he took a sword out and march towards Ezra who falters but defended himself as Yuki smirk and sat on the throne looking satisfied at watching them destroy themselves.

"Ohh, I forgot-" Yuki snap her fingers but nothing seems different. "Now the swords have silver, more fun.~"

A few minutes later, Yuki watches bored but stood up grinning as she saw her father enter and run towards him and hug him wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, not caring that the Mukami were staring at her then at the servants finish themselves.

"Hello dear, it's good to see you too but I would like my servants alive. It's so hard to find loyal ones."

"I want my kiss first." Yuki whine but grin when he kiss her forehead and walk towards the servants. "Micajah I order you to come here and kneel. Ezra, you look pathetic mmm? Ohhh a glare." Yuki grins and knocks him off to the floor.

"I at least will give you mercy and STOP!" Yuki growls and look about ready to end their life but heard Karlheinz clear his throat.

"Dear, you came to see me for?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Yuki smile and walk towards her father and the four Mukami who look at her confuse and shock. "Why do they look so confused?"

"It might be how you acted last time." The man said patting her head much to her enjoyment. " it was quite believable."

"Wasn't I good?"

"Indeed, you were, sweetheart," Karlheinz said as Yuki hug his arm affectionately as his other hand rubs her back soothingly.

"She was going to die anyway.~" She sing sang before becoming serious. "Now to get rid of the founders and that girl."

Karlheinz smirk at watching the dark look on his daughter's face before it turns into a pout and puppy eyes directed to him, he knew what that meant and comply. Yuki beams at being engulfed in a hug from her father. " I won't suffer for long right?"

"Right, the pain will pass soon."

"Father..." The Mukami watch all of these with no expression as they saw Yuki's eyes flash with sadness, but stop as she remembers they had an audience and glare at them.

"I guess they know now-"

"Still pathetic," Ezra grumble but groan when Yuki turn around and kick him down and proceeded to step on his throat.

'SHOULD I FINISH YOU BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE STOPS ME!"

"Dear." Yuki growl and press harder against the throat and smirk at hearing choked begging.

"It's nice hearing you said that but I won't stop like all of you didn't stop. I WAS JUST FOUR!" Yuki stops at suddenly hearing her phone and huff before answering her phone.

"Yes?~ Oh, it's the mutt..I'll be there." Yuki hung up looking annoyed and turn to look at her father. "I have to go. It was nice seeing you and all of you too."

"Yes, yes go on dear." Karlheinz dismisses her and watches as she was gone and turn to the Mukami.

"You never told us she's still on our side," Ruki said and watch as the Vampire King only smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why is it you call?"

"Nii-san ask for you and where's your human relative?"

"Laura is living in another house so it won't bother the both of you," Yuki said as she knocks on the door and enter the study room along with Shin but glare once she saw a hooded figure along with Carla.

"Is the Princess on our side now too?"

"Yes, she will help us get the girl. Thanks for the information you brought to us from the Demon World."

"Carla-sama?"

"Oh, yes. I call for you to get to meet Merz."

"Right.." Yuki glare at the hooded man who had a visible smile directed to her.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Stop glaring at our guest." Shin growl on her ear while squeezing the glaring halfling besides him only for her to turn her glare on him which falter at the pain and nodded in understanding before turning to look at the hooded figure with a smile. "If it's no bother, would you take a walk with me so we could acquaint ourselves better? I trust Carla-sama but I wish to get to know you better."

"That's a lovely idea, Princess." Yuki smiled and hid her annoyance at how clear it was to her he was mocking her.

XXXX

"I haven't heard from you in a long time, Uncle," Yuki said as they sat on a bench in a park lighted by lamps. "I don't get are you trying to get the throne or are you still a lovesick fool who wants to-"

Richter cover her mouth with a glare directed to her much to her amusement.

"You're an annoying kid."

"Geez thanks, that's the least hurtful insult I've received," Richter smirks at this and patted her head affectionately and watch her puzzled expression at such gesture coming from him.

"Anyways, don't get in my way,"Yuki said looking at the starry night sky before standing up . "I'm going home I need to be a responsible 'kid' at the moment."

"So fast?"

"Yes, bye, my favorite uncle," Yuki said giggling walking away leaving Richter with deadpan expression muttering how he was her only uncle.

XXXXXXX

-Next night-

"Why am I suppose to be with you in your male form?"

"No reason." Natsume mumble looking tired and in pain.

"Are you okay? Is something-"

"Laura, be quiet. Use your phone if you need help."

"Okay, but why? Where are you going?" Laura shouted in french as Natsume walk out of the classroom getting the attention of some of the students inside the classroom including Yui, Ayato, and Kanato.

Yuki gritted her teeth in pain laying on one of the beds in the empty nurse office, the brunette let out a sob. Every time her blood mix with one of the various blood flowing through her she was in pain and left bruises all over her body which she had to hide since by the time the pain stop she was left weak to even attempt to heal herself.

"I won't tolerate students to come in late to class." The teacher yelled at the golden-eyed girl who stares bored at the man before handing him a note which he read. "Oh, you were in the nurse office."

"Yes, can I take my seat?"

"Go, but it's the last time you interrupt."

"Of course."

Laura stood up and grab her stuff before walking out the classroom as all the others but got pull back by Ayato, she tilted her head in confusion and look towards the blonde girl who looks unsure of what the redhead was thinking to do.

"You seem to know about Kirishima. How do you know him?"

"I barely know him but he is a relative," Laura said in her best Japanese. "Why?"

"Ayato-kun leave Zadik-san alone."

"Chichinashi, if you haven't noticed she has the same surname as Yuki and her deceased mother."

"It could be a coincidence."

"Like hell." Laura furrows her brows and look around for Yuki or her counterpart but didn't found either. "Tell me why?" Laura whimper as he tightens his grip on her wrist and prays for Yuki to come get her.

Meanwhile, Yuki gritted her teeth at a massive headache made her lean on her locker as she heard Laura's voice inside her head pray for her help. She didn't have the energy to send her counterpart.

"M Neko-chan?"

"Mmh?" Golden eyes look from the corner to see the idol walk towards her, she rolls her eyes and close her locker and walking away as best she could.

"You're going to ignore me? How mean.~" Kou pouted but look surprised as Yuki stop and turn and held onto his black school blazer looking right into his eyes.

"I need your assistance. I will do anything as long as you help me."

"Tempting." Kou said leaning closer their nose touching before leaning back." But I'm not interested."

The idol watch as Yuki gritted her teeth holding onto her head before looking around to find no one and let go of Kou before shapeshifting into Anna. Kou look confused and follow after Yuki.

"Ayato-kun, stop Natsume-kun is probably waiting for her outside."

"If he wants her, he should come get her. Speak, Ore-sama wants to know why you-"

"Oh, there you are. Natsume came home looking quite angry."

"Anna-san and Kou-kun?" Yui mumbled looking at the pair as Ayato let go of Laura to stare too.

"If it isn't halfling's aunt. How are all of you related?"

"Rude as ever... Laura is my daughter and Natsume is my nephew and twin brother of Yuki." 'Anna' said looking towards Laura who fidgets as tears had accumulated on the corner of her eyes before looking back at Ayato. "My sister separated them when they were born for her own reasons that she never told. Excuse me."

Laura follows after 'Anna' and a smirking Kou.

Laura and Kou watch as Yuki let herself fall onto the floor of an empty classroom looking exhausted and in pain after she turns back.

"Why did you shift into my deceased mother?!" Laura yelled as her tears finally fell. "Have some respect for the death!"

"Neko-chan that was rude."

"Both of you shut up."

"NO, that wasn't right and you left me alone in class while you were-"

"Shut up! I at least went there and got you as you drill your prayers into my head." They all turn as the door was open to reveal Shin not looking happy, he enters and went to pick up Yuki who wince as he handled her roughly making her groan.

"Pretty lady?" Laura furrows her brows as the brunette was taken away leaving her alone with the idol who show anger in his features but turn with a smile to address the young girl.

"Mind if I accompany you to your home? I am close to your cousin." Laura looks at him warily but nodded none the less afraid of Ayato still being around.

"What is the point in sending us to kill a few vampires?" Yuki asks her uncle who was looking around the vampire village who then went back and sat next to her. "Is he trying to make a point or is make him believe he only wants the death of vampires and not the girl's heart and body.."

"I wouldn't know, they don't trust me that much to confide in me." Golden eyes close before opening again when she felt a jab to her cover arm and stare at the hooded vampire as pain flash on her face. "Keep your hands off me old man."

"You will get us caught and send straight to your father, you could barely stand for a few min-"

"Don't underestimate me." Yuki pokes the man's cheek in annoyance before leaning to whisper in his ear in Romanian. "Plus the mutt sent his mutts to watch us do the job. I'll do my part, I believe that will make them happy and let me enjoy my body for a bit before they kill me." Richter looks confuse at this but didn't question her who was getting her blades out and ready.

"Laura I'm home. I brought you food.." Yuki trail off as she saw Laura and Kou sitting on the dining room drinking coffee along with the other members of the Mukami family. "Didn't know we were having visitors."

"I didn't know we were babysitting." Yuma retort glaring at the brunette who roll her eyes and went to leave the food she brought in the kitchen counter.

"I didn't ask of any of you to do that. Laura is a capable person of walking home alone...Natsume ain't home yet?"

"No." Laura said feeling the dangerous aura surrounding her cousin, then looking at the idol and the others. "thank you for giving me a ride and accompanying me for coffee."

Yuki look down to her lap as she felt the ever growing guilt take over heart hearing how formal the girl was at times, much like her mother but it wasn't right. She had noticed Laura was a cheerful kid but now was reduced to being formal, Kou look at her after saying his goodbye just as the others had walked out by now and lean down cupping her face to get her attention. Golden eyes stare at his blue one as her lips parted to make a remark but stop herself. "I told Laura-chan that I will take her around to get acquainted with her surroundings and she agree if you come." With that, he left and the brunette spoke.

"You could of come home alone."

"Why are you being cold towards me? Did I do something wrong?" Laura spoke as she stares at the expression Yuki had on her face.

"I have no idea what you are referring to."Yuki answer standing up straight to stretch and walk away. "I'm going to my room to rest, you should go to sleep and get used to the change."

"See! You're being cold." Laura said getting up from her seat to follow after her cousin, Yuki abruptly turn around looking vexed.

"I advise you to stop. Don't think because you are Anna's daughter I will sugarcoat what I am and how I was raised to survive." Yuki resumes her way to her room, Laura's brow furrow as she heard the door to one of the room's got slam closed and went back to sit and finish her coffee.

XXXXXXXX

Yuki closes her eyes in pain as she slowly and carefully took her clothes off to reveal bruises and open wounds from the sudden episodes she gets of pain. She turns her head to the side when she felt the air and saw a man with brown hair with silvery blue ends and heterochromatic eyes looking down on her. One eye was purple and the other gray, she glares at him as he smirks at her. "Disappear."

"I can't disappear you and I are one as you are one with the others. How do you like being our vessel?" Yuki looks down at this. " I have to admit you really hide the fact you could see and hear us from others."

"Let me be."

"You're only a vessel: The more our blood and yours mix the more control we will have over your body until you stop existing. What did you do with Anna's body she clearly is alive."

"Shut up!" Yuki yelled and threw an ornament to the fading figure who she still heard mocking laughter among others...including her own mother.

"We will let you rest for now to enjoy your end of days."

"Yuki? Yuki are you okay?"

"Go away! I'm fine." Yuki replies before grabbing her towel and walking to the bathroom connected to her room.

XXXXXXX

"Yuki?" Laura spoke looking in between happy and surprise as they walk into the school together, the halfling turn around with a small smile. "No Natsume tonight?"

"Hmm, no he is tired and not up for school so you're stuck with me...well except in class." Laura's expression changed to worry since it was such an abrupt change. Yuki sighed and smile more as she turns to face the girl completely as she rested her forehead against her. "Don't worry I'm okay and you are safe no matter what. I promise."

The halfling grin as Laura nodded and hug the Sakamaki who now was shocked at the sudden affection shown towards her.

"Yuki-kun if you don't mind I want to talk with you after school," Hide said as Yuki pass by to leave for break, the teacher roll her eyes and smile at seeing Yuki agree reluctantly as she walks out.

As the halfling walk down the hall to get to Laura's classroom she found herself being followed, she covers her nose and spoke loud enough to be heard by the reckless founder. " I swear it smells like a wet mutt up in here. I shall call animal services to get the problem fix, the school headmaster would be glad."

"Where is the half-breed going?" Shin growl ignoring what she said, knowing his brother wouldn't be happy if he acted out of line in school.

"None of your business," Yuki said as she turn the corner to the right and inside a classroom on the left leaving Shin to stay by the door frame to see the halfling walk towards her relieved looking cousin who by the looks was being harassed by the two vampires and then stare at the blonde girl who apologizes for it. The founder smirk as he had an idea and walk into the room.

"Stop, what the hell are you thinking?" Yuki growl-whisper in Shin's ear as he had her cage in his arms right as she was about to enter her classroom, he only laughs and let her go giving her a harsh nudge to go inside the room.

"Just getting closer to the objective."

Golden eyes narrow and watch as he walks away only to show a glimmer of mischievousness. "Shin-kun!~ You forgot something."

The founder stop and turn looking confuse, a look of irritation about to show in his visage as he saw the brunette walk towards him with a bounce in her step until she stops in front of him, but gave her a 'smile'. "What will that be?"

"Hmm, I dunno...maybe...a kiss..here." Yuki pointed at her lips almost breaking character when his act started to crack. " or is it too mu-"

'Woah, he actually did it..' Her thoughts went something like this at the moment, she would have thought he wouldn't.

Shin wouldn't let go as Yuki tried pulling away, closing her eyes at the small moan that pass through her lips as he slightly bit her bottom lip and held onto him discreetly trying to push him away as she was starting to need oxygen. The only thing that saves her from deprivation was the bell as he stops and watches as she leans into him before he leans in to say something in her ear as she recovers.

"You brought this upon yourself. Next time don't test me, I will do anything to get what I want." Yuki glare as he finally walks away grinning and waving bye, she glares at him before looking to the other side to see Azusa who walk away much to the confusion of the golden eyed girl who walks into her classroom to be told by the teacher to not be late even by one minute.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Mom."

"Yes?"

Yuki's eyebrows furrow at her mother's tone but sighed and walk towards her figure which was only visible to her. " I know that you, your parents and Anna are the strongest of all but...Are you really okay in sharing my body?"

Adela looks down at her daughter with a glare and smile at the scared look on her daughter's face, she laughs and made a move to pat her. "I hate seeing you afraid of me, I did apologize for laughing, I had to be on their side."

"That was a critical hit to my feelings mom... I don't even know if you are being honest. The image I had of you along to what Anna has said of you are distorted by the you I have in front of me." Yuki sob hiding her face as tears started to fall. "If I'm going to die I only want you to use my body as your vessel not them and there is something different from you and the others."

The older woman stares looking desperate but smiles gently. "Ileana..show me your eyes."

"No, they're just like his... I'm just like him..."

"You can change..."Adela watches as Yuki looks up at her. "Despite your father's way of being, I'm glad you got his eyes..that's what made me fall for him along with his good personality traits."

"Mom I know you love him but don't glorify the man. I could feel his ego swelling." Yuki mutter but smile at hearing her mother giggle. "Someone's coming."

Yuki turns to look at Shin entering."Hey babe.~"

"Stop."

"Aww, so you didn't like the kiss? I sure did." Yuki joked watching as the founder got more annoyed. "So what's up?"

"Nii-san wants to talk with you."

"Okay." Shin watch as she stood up and walk and stop next to him. "lead the way mutt."

 **~~~~00000~~~~~~~**

"You haven't done anything to get the girl."

"I haven't but I will, I have to wait for the right time. Not like Shin here who doesn't think of his stupid ideas." Yuki growl when he pulls on her hair. "I'm saying the truth, you being my significant other will raise more suspicion."

"Both of you stop. I expect to have results no matter how."

"You will have them," Yuki said bowing.

 **~~~~~000000000000~~~~~~~~~**

Yuki wince as her gaze went back to her wrist to see a bruise has formed before frowning and lay her head on the desk inside her room.

"I'm becoming someone I don't want to be... Gah!" The brunette yelled in desperation as she pulls on her hair and abruptly got up holding onto the desk and launching it to the other side of the room tears once again clouding her golden eyes. Adela watches quietly and turns to see the door open to find Laura looking worried.

"Yuki?"

"Laura get out."

"Did you forget?"

"Huh?"

"Kou has just arrived."

"Have fun."

Laura frown and with a sigh murmur thanks and left, leaving Yuki to sit and Adela to come closer.

"Is that the boy you really love?"

"No, he is no one."Yuki lied.

 **XXXX**

"You're so irresponsible this is why I didn't want you both to meet." Yuki huff and look away from the silver-haired demi-goddess who look paler due to not fully healed.

"You have left her alone, she could go anywhere she wants to. I don't have to shadow her."

"Can't you understand?"

"What?"

"You brought her to the danger!" Anna yelled.

"I want to see you go and protect her then."

Yuki humph looking down at the floor before looking to her left to see Adela happy. "She is alive!"

"Yes, she's alive."

"Who are you talking to?" Yuki turns to look at the quizzical looking Anna and breathed out.

"Sorry, I was talking to my- forget it."

"Ileana I know you could see them but who is it?"

 **~~~~~~~~000000000000~~~~~~~~~**

"Even your aunt thinks the same... You should stop."

"I'm doing what needs to be done before I stop existing. I won't let them get the better of me."

 **XXXX**

Yuki tense at the sudden pain in her chest feeling crestfallen and thinking on what her choices were as she stares at the founders: Carla reading a book and Shin snacking.

"Carla-sama?"

"Yes?"

"May I take my leave?"

"Do as you wish."

"Then." Yuki bows before leaving.

 **XXXX**

 **-Days later-**

Yuki rubs her throat and licks her chap lips as she waited for all the students to file out the room and watch as Hide close the door behind so they had privacy.

"Nights ago I told you I wanted to speak with you."

"Yes, I apologize but I've been busy. What is it that you need me for?"

"Nothing, I was wondering if you were okay? You look ill."

"I'm thirsty." Yuki mumble and look away as Hide took a look at her closely.

"Do you need blood?"

"No, I need bleach." Hide punch the brunette who laugh and apologize. "Yes, I need blood... W-what are you doing!?"

Yuki watch as Hide took a pocket knife out and slid her wrist and offer it to her. "I willingly am offering you my blood."

"You're a funny human.." Hide watch as Yuki took her wrist and lean close to drink the blood but stop as she felt pain on her neck and glowered. "Clean yourself up."

"Ileana-" Hide call after her real name as she watches her stumble out of the room.

 **XXXXXXX**

"Did you think you could easily feed?"

"We will stop you whenever you want to feed until you become weak and leave the body to us."

Yuki trembles in a corner inside the empty library touching her throat and looking at her grandparents.

"It's like holding onto a collar and controlling your every move."

Yuki glared and threw books at them but watch as they pass through their bodies until they disappear laughing leaving Adela to appear looking worried.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know."

 **XXXX**

"I really did sense a different vibe and I wasn't wrong."Yuki stares bugged-eye at the crystal casket. "Sleeping beauty?"

"Apparently." Adela sweatdrop and watch as Yuki gently lifted the crystal before throwing it to the ground to shatter and pick the body up.

XXXXXX

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know but," Yuki arch a brow as Anna look angry, "take care of her body until she wakes up I can't believe she was literally sleeping beauty."

"Yuki..."

"Don't be angry! She's alive and just needs to get used to her body once again."

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

 **_Sakamaki Mansion_**

"Ayato!"

"The hell you want half breed? Oi, let go."

"Nope.~" Yuki grin as she tightens her hold on her brother. "please listen to me, it has to do with Yui-chan."

"Pancake? DON'T Hit ME!"

"Stop calling her that and listen, it will benefit you." Ayato stops to stare bewildered and try shaking his sister off his arm for her to hold onto him tighter. "Don't move or I'll fall."

"You haven't fed huh?"

"No, that's not the point here and listen."

 **~~~~0000~~~~~**

"Yuki-chan what are you doing here?" Yui ask watching as the brunette sat beside Ayato discussing something.

"I live here."

"You're coming back? What about Laura-chan?"

"I am," Ayato watch as Yuki lean back on the sofa licking her dry lips and staring at Yui, "I will send Laura away from the danger. She's safer with her mother far away."

"It's something wrong?"

"Just don't stray away from any of my brothers or the Mukami. I will talk with them."

 **XXXX**

Yuki sat beside the hooded man on top a tree branch watching as a few vampires walk by, golden eyes close and open once again leaning her head on his shoulder. "Don't fall asleep. If you fall I won't catch you."

"I'm not sleeping."

"Then stop leaning on me."

"Ok." Yuki grumble watching as the vampire they were looking for pass by and she grin. "there she is in all her glory. Isn't she a seductress?"

"Yes, and close to your father always exchanging information."

"You're one to talk." The hooded man flick her head before turning to look down as the vampire. "so who's going down for the info?"

"Me of course, I doubt she would give it to a woman none less a hybrid."

"Mean, don't have too much fun without me," Yuki said watching as he jumps down and offers a rose to the vampiress before they walk away, leaving her to seat on the branch to keep watch.

 **~~~000~~~**

"For once I wish my sense of smell wasn't that strong," Yuki grumble as they walk into the room to find Shin sleeping on the sofa and Carla drinking tea. "Smell like a wet mutt."

"Why are you covered in blood."

"What do ya think?"

"Don't be disrespectful with me."

"Yes, master," Yuki grumble wiping the blood on her already bloodied shirt. "I guess that woman had hypnotic eyes that work like a charm to seduce the men. I told you I should have gone there instead."

Yuki turns to look pointedly at Mertz who's frown was visible. "And I said you're a woman and a hybrid."

"Tch."

"Did you at least get any information on Karlheinz?"

"She had nothing but the raunchiest escapades with the king," Mertz spoke as Yuki puff her cheeks and turn away. "The information she did have were not what we were looking for."

"Dismissed. Except you, come close and kneel." Yuki nodded as the hooded figure had left and she did as told, golden eyes lock with his own snake-like eyes as a hand grasps her brown locks harshly. "I imagine you went back to them for easy access to the girl?"

"Yes."

"Good, now you're making progress and now you will get rewarded anything you want." Yuki perks up at this as his hand lets go of her hair. "but for now go home and rest and see me at school."

Yuki frown before smiling in agreement.

 **XXXXX**

"Where were you?" Yuki jumps at hearing Reiji enter the kitchen and turn to look at his disapproving expression. "and why are your clothes bloodied?"

"I killed someone for fun." Yuki grins and watches the raven-haired vampire sighed and walk out leaving Yuki to eat the apple she had in her hand.

 **~~~0000~~~**

"Laura got there safely?" Yuki asks and smiles at getting positive feedback before she groans and rolls her eyes. "forget about me I'm okay. What about sleeping beauty?"

"She's fine but she's angry that you are doing as you please." Anna's voice was heard. "Have you been able to feed?"

"No, can't get blood inside my mouth without feeling pain and I won't reduce myself to drinking animal blood. I haven't try sucking the life force, though."

"Ileana." Yuki was heard sighing. "remember what that entails you to do."

"Yeah, yeah bye."

"Il-" Yuki watch the sunset leaning on the balcony railing her eyes zeroing on a fawn coming out of the forest to drink water from the fountain, licking her lips before frowning as she considers drinking its blood. Instead, she watches as the mother appear next to the fawn to drink water before they went back inside the forest.

"Yuki?" She turns to look at Shuu before turning back to look towards the forest as she heard the fawn cried and birds flying away.

"The fawn has just lost its mother." Shuu hum watching as his sister lean onto his shoulder the rays of the sun showing how pale she had become lately."I wonder if it will survive alone."

"Who knows, maybe it won't give up and grow up."

"I would have wanted to die and not suffer the hardships." Yuki offhandedly confess her thoughts. "in a sense I still do but at the same time I don't ever want to die."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just feel like shit and I don't know what to do."

"Begin by sleeping it's late." Yuki snorted at this and arch a brow before pointing to the sky getting Shuu to chuckle.

"It seems early to me."

"Come on."

"Okay."

 **XXXX**

"You both are old enough to sleep by yourselves, it seems wrong for two siblings of opposite sex to sleep in the same bed." Reiji lectures on the way to school.

"Get your head out of the gutter glasses." Ayato snorted and watch how Yuki hug Shuu's hand to make her point while poking her tongue out to Reiji who seem about done with her deplorable manners. "So if I was Natsume it would be fine to sleep with Shuu?"

"Yuki that's not the-" Reiji watch as Yuki briefly transform into Natsume and got closer to Shuu to the point she was on his lap until she grins in her female form fully on his lap.

"You're heavy."

"I'm not!" Yuki whine shaking Shuu's shoulder and stopping when she was poked by Yui.

"Did you go talk to the Mukami?" Yui spoke watching as Yuki laugh and shook her head.

"No, I was busy I'll tell them when I see them for now stay close to Ayato. Any of my brothers really."

"What about you?"

"No." Yui flinch as the cold tone the brunette took and watch as she looks away as the others watch the abrupt change of her mood.

"Nff, we're here," Laito spoke with a smile as the limo stop outside the school.

 **~~~~000~~~~**

Once everyone was out of the limo they stop to look as Yuki ran towards the founders as the older one had called to her. They kept watching as the white-haired founder spoke to his brother to leave and the younger one reluctantly left with a glare directed at her, Yuki ignore it and smile at the white-haired male who look up to stare at them before turning back to Yuki to caress her cheek and started walking making her follow.

"I thought she was on our side. Nee, Teddy is she lying to us?"

"Don't think about it. Let her do what she wish we'll be ready is she backstab us." Ayato said as they all walk inside the school.

 **~~~~0000~~~~**

Carla watches silently as Yuki look out the window before he turns to see Shin enter the classroom still looking pissed.

"What was her reward that I had to leave?"

"I let her choose and she has decided what she wants."

"And?"

"It's a secret in between Carla-sama and me, you will know when the time comes." Yuki finally spoke

"Aren't you going to class?"

"No, I'm going home it's almost time to leave anyway." Shin watch as she walks past him and disappears out the door.

 **XXXXXXX**

"Kou can we talk?" Yuki asks as the idol look at her who follow beside him and glare at her making her flinch. "Gee stop glaring. I need to talk with your brothers as well."

"I don't want to listen to you and I doubt they'll want to hear from you."

"Two-faced jerk!"

"You are one to talk."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"You change personality as you change your love interest."

"W-what?"

"Maybe your boyfriend will hear what you have to say since he is standing not far behind." Yuki stops and turns to see Shin leaning on the wall behind with no expression as Kou continue walking before glaring at the founder and running after Kou.

 **~00000000~**

"Come on! Stop ignoring me and you can't be rude to me for choosing a significant other. It's all the same in the end." Yuki whine as she got out of the vehicle after him and look away feeling dejected.

"Hurry up Neko-chan or I'll close the door on you."

"Right." Yuki enters and follows after the idol as he walks towards the dining room to see Ruki putting dishes filled with food as Yuma gave food to Azusa saying something about before Kou got back and took all the food for himself.

"I heard that," Kou spoke as everyone turn around to look at him and then at Yuki still looking dejected trying but failing to smile.

"What is she doing here?"

"She wants to talk with us," Kou said as he took hold of Yuki's waist and made her sit next to him as Ruki put an extra plate in front of her.

"Where's Laura-chan anyway?"

"I sent her away," Yuki said and pouted at seeing Yuma glaring at her. "Stop glaring damn it!"

"What is it you want to speak about?"

"My father probs knows but if he doesn't please don't go and tell, I will take care to tell him what I'm doing." Ruki finally sat down on his seat to look at the halfling waiting for her to continue. "I went back to living with my brothers, but no matter what don't leave Yui alone. If none of them are around I want one of you to please be around her and be careful."

They watch as Yuki lean forward blocking Kou of putting food on her plate. "I'm not eating I just wanted to say this, it wasn't really talking on any of your part, I won't be staying here any longer."

"Is Eve..san...in trouble?"

"She has been in danger but I don't know how strong the founders really are."

"Can't you control your boyfriend and his brother?"

Yuki stood up looking peeve as she threw the plate at him. "Why would I go out with that mutt!?" Seriously, stop being a piece of shit for once."

"Tch." Kou look at his fingertips after he touches his head to see blood and looking up as Yuki lick her lips her eyes glowing a brighter gold at the smell. "I'm sorry, just take in mind what I said."

"Since when have you seen a feline cross-bred with a mutt." Yuki mutter as she languidly made her way out of the dining room. Ruki and Yuma laugh at what she said as Azusa smile at seeing Kou looking towards the door.

"I haven't seen a feline cross-bred with its master either." Yuma joked as he saw Kou stood up ignoring him to go after Yuki.

"I'll escort her back."

 **~~~00~~~**

"Neko-chan?" Yuki opens her eyes to look at the looming figure who show a hint of worry at seeing her laying on the ground breathing hard and in pain before squatting down turning his back on her. "Get on and no complaining."

Yuki closes her mouth after he said that and did as told holding tight onto him as his hands held onto her legs."Kou?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm insane?" Kou furrow his brows humming as he felt her nuzzle her face in the crook of his neck.

"No, you were already insane." He joked making her smile and kiss his neck before she whine at feeling as if someone was asphyxiating her. "Are you okay?"

" ..h."

 **XXXXX**

"Why did you not go to classes."

"I got distracted.." Yuki mumbled as she sat on a stool watching Reiji work in his lab. "Reiji-nii may I tell you something and just tell the others without Yui finding out."

"What is it?" Reiji turns to look at his sister as he heard her put a vial of blood on his desk then look up at her for an explanation.

"Endzeit. The virus that infected the first blood."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"See if it's reversible..a cure."

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter, if you need a test subject I'm here," Yuki said holding onto her head as her eyes kept changing colors. "I will tell you the reason but just don't let Yui know."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next night at school Yuki sat in class half listening to the lesson while the other part of her attention was on why she was there when she could be somewhere else not long after she altogether stop paying attention as she went back to what she agreed with Carla and Reiji rejecting to help her, she sighed.

'This should work and there won't be a way to prove it was me who help them. I'm sorry.'

 **XXXX**

Yuki walks through the school halls in search for Shuu on her way hearing seniors whining about entry exams and colleges along with some girls surrounding a certain blonde idol blocking the door to the classroom. She frowns after various times nicely asking for them to let her through.

"You're looking for one of your brothers?" The brown-haired hair look to her side to see the captain of the dance club, she nodded. "Oh boy, how come you're not shouting at them to move?"

"I hate to waste my energy when I know they can hear me, but..."

"What is it?"

"Shuu could wait."

"What are you going to do?" The third year girl sweatdrop.

"Kou!"

"Yuki-chan I doubt he'll pay attention."

"Neko-chan is feeling lonely?"

"He actually did." Coco rubs her forehead.

"Yeah." Yuki sighed smiling as she got glares from the girls as Kou got close to her.

"By the way come to dance club we need to talk," Coco said.

Yuki only nodded as Coco walks inside the room passing by the glaring girls as they watch the brunette wrap her hands around his neck and getting on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips.

"thank you for taking me home."

"That's not fair!"

"You have to share him."

"Don't monopolize him!"

"That's not in the rules!"

Yuki sighed looking away from the girls and back to the idol with a smile as she let go and walk through the girls to get inside the room walking to where Shuu sat staring at her with an arch brow.

"You have become annoying."

"I love you too brother dearest." Yuki laughs pulling on his hand for him to get up groaning when he didn't budge. "Come on, Shuu, you sent me that text and you don't even cooperate."

"Carry me."

"I can't carry you."

"Hurry before Reiji comes."

"As you wish, but just from thinking how heavy you are I'm getting tired." Shuu flicks her forehead she pouted. "I can't carry you now get up it will look stupid for people to see me carrying my big brother."

The brunette groan when his only response was to close his eyes and lay his head on the desk, she finally relented and pull harder on his hand. "At least stand-up."

Shuu did as told and watch with curious eyes as the brunette put her right leg in between his, her left hand grabbing his right hand, she squatted down securing her grip on him before rising up with him draped over her shoulder. "Happy?"

"..." Yuki rolls her eyes and started to walk to the entry once again albeit slower as she got used to his weight over her shoulders, she stops outside the door when she found Reiji bump into her no expression on his face.

"The bell is about to ring where are you taking the deadbeat?"

"I'm going back to class since I couldn't find you and what deadbeat? I have no idea who you refer to." Yuki grin taking a step to her left then continue forward ignoring Reiji and walking faster as Shuu chuckle. "Shuu, are you..really okay to not stay in class?"

"Don't worry."

"Fine, where to?"

"Music room."

 **XXXXX**

"Stop staring."

"But Shuu if you don't pass again he-"

"Don't worry."

Yuki sighed and leaned back on the chair after once more looking at Shuu resting on the sofa by the window.

"I won't let my little sister cry again."

"I didn't cry!"

"You cried for every time one of us got punished and asked to be the one being punished."

"He had no right to punish any of you when he wasn't there to be a father."

"Where are you going?" Shuu asks aware that the brunette stood up.

"The bell is about to ring and Coco wants to see me I'll see you at home."

"Fine."

 **XXXXX**

"You came!" Coco shouted seeing Yuki entering the room but look worried as the brunette look about to pass out and walk towards her after telling the others to start with stretches. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay what was it you needed me for?"

"You're still vice-captain and once I'm gone you are to be captain."

"Oh right."

"Are you up for club activities today?" Coco challenge with a mocking smile. "or have you become rusty?"

"Wow, I feel hurt and compel to prove you wrong," Yuki said monotonously. "I actually can't but I'll stay to watch."

"Great! Maybe you could help Yui-chan improve more."

"She's still coming?"

"Yes, why wouldn't she." Yuki shrug and watch as said blond walk in with Ayato and Kou and the brunette look back at Coco. "Kou still comes when he is not busy and your brother stays to watch over Yui or if he has his own club activities he leaves."

"Nice." Coco and Yuki watch as the couple walk towards them Ayato grinning widely and ruffling his sister's hair.

"Reiji is going to kill you when we get home for skipping class to hang out with Shuu and he got complaints from girls."

"Girls?" Yuki look confused but watch as Yui giggle.

"Kou-kun's fangirls complain to him about you hogging their idol and that they deserve an apology."

Coco laughs along with Yui as Yuki groan and glare at Kou's back who was surrounded by another group of girls. "Why should I apologize they were obstructing my way."

Coco laughs her way to the front to start with activities followed by Yui who stay closer to the back where she could be close to Ayato and her.

"You should feed."

"If I could I would have. Look." Ayato looks towards Yuki who had unbuttoned the first two buttons of her school shirt taking the bow off and showing the raw skin on her neck. "The more I tried to feed the worst it gets. Imagine an invisible chain around my neck."

"Did that man do it?" Ayato whispered-growled but look confused once she shook her head no and smile.

"I did this to myself and for lack of a better word I'm being punished by the gods."

"Is it deadly?"

"No, but it only deteriorated my health."She lied buttoning her shirt back and turning to find Yui struggling to do pique turns across the floor and a few girls judging and instead walk and stop the blonde putting a hand over her eyes to ease the ensuing dizziness. "Ladies and gent I wanna see you do pique turns. Coco barely demonstrated it today. Try it I want to see."

No one move making the brunette let out a huff before erupting into laughter. "No brave souls then let me make this clear: We are here to learn and have fun and we all are at different levels." Everyone nodded but Yuki's eyes were looking at a particular girl who was hiding her laugh and smile behind her hand. "Sweetheart why don't you come forth."

"What are you? the captain?"

"In fact, I am the vice-captain and second in charge." Yuki smile.

"I'm not doing it."

"Fine, then make this the last time you come, continue all of you,"Yuki commanded as she took her hand off Yui's eyes and took her hand instead leading her to the front close to the mirror and where Coco stood smiling.

"You're more patient than what I remember Yuki-chan."

"Geez, thanks," The brunette laugh looking at Yui, "watch closely dear. First, start by facing the mirror or the it?"

"Yeah."

"Try it." Yuki encourages watching the blonde nod and get in position. "Stay like that."

Yui seems confused as the brunette walk towards her and corrected her position and where she stare. "Always have a focus point to where you are moving if you keep staring everywhere but where you want to move you'll end up being dizzy and loose balance."

"Coco-sempai continue. Yui seems to get it as well as the others since they are just standing ."

"Right." Coco nodded getting everyone's attention to continue what she did fast pace Yuki did it at a slower pace to teach Yui until it was time to leave.

"You were watching only huh? Thank you for attending." Coco grin waving at Yuki. Ayato, Yui, and Kou stayed behind along with the brunette.

"I have to leave and do important things."

"Where is Neko-chan going?"

"I have to get far far away from Reiji for starters," Yuki grumbles looking at Ayato. "If he asks I'm staying in Hide's house."

"Are you going to be okay? You did exert yourself."

"I'll be fi-"

"I'll take care of M Neko-chan." Kou cut in pulling the brunette out the room.

 **XXXXX**

"Your silent treatment is annoying me," Yuki spoke as she sat next to the idol in the lounge room. "I'm sorry what I did in front of your fangirls but for fuck sake, they annoy me to death. I was there nicely asking to be led through and nothing. Like, come on how nice can I get before I lose my patience."

Yuki rolls her eyes as the idol continue 'reading' a book which she snatches receiving a glare. " Have you no manners good sir? Such a bad host to not entertain their guest."

"Book."

"No, you said you were taking care of me and I'm waiting." Kou only reaches for the book and snatch it leaving the brunette looking dejected. "You're not even reading it."

He clearly was doing this on purpose and he was winning, Yuki sighed resting her head on his shoulder for a few minutes before she once again took the book and made herself comfortable on his lap daring him to do do something.

The idol chuckle securing her in his arms and getting up before dropping her back on the sofa eliciting a yelp from her and walk away, Yuki glared at his retreating back before he disappears out and stand up to walk after him.

He stops walking once he felt her wrap her arms around him her face buried on his back slightly surprise as she started crying. Did she really hate being ignored by him?

"L-let me be close to you for as long as possible."

 _ **-Yuki's POV-**_

'Get away from him. Don't lead him on.' I thought as I held tighter onto him tears rampant at the desire to have him close for as long as I can.

"What's eating you up Neko-chan?" He asks me laying his hands over mine prying me off to turn around and look me in the eye.

"A lot of things." I said honestly smiling through the tears. "and I've become tired of it all."

'Hurt him so he hates you... I don't want him to hate me.'

"Make it easier for me." I started wiping tears away and taking a deep breath. "and I'll conform to what you decide."

"You're being weird Neko." Kou watches my hand signal outside the window.

"Tell me to leave and never speak to you or if you want me to really stay. " Please be the former the easiest way out.

'I shouldn't give him a choice.' I look away smiling. "You know don't choose I'll make the choice I will take my leave and act as if I don't know you nor your brothers."

"First, you make me choose then decide for yourself!" Wincing as he cups my chin tightly to turn my stare at his anger expression. "What are you playing at Yuki? What are you hiding? I'm not stupid."

"No one has said you are and I'm hiding a lot you'll have to be specific... Forget it!" I shouted pushing him away and teleported out.

 **XXXXXX**

 _ **-Normal POV-**_

"Yuki-chan are you okay? Why are you crying?" Yui asks entering the brunette's room seeing various broken things worried she walk towards the curl up body on the bed to see if she was injured.

"Dear?" Yuki sat up a bit surprise at seeing Yui awake. "you should sleep."

"I couldn't and I went to get water but I heard noises this way."

"Sorry, come sit beside me then." Yuki patted the bed and smiled when the blonde did and saw the blonde's tired gaze. "What's keeping you awake?"

"I've been thinking about my biological family."

"Ah, it's understandable." Yuki laughs seeing the nervous glances towards her. "you could have asked me then. What is it you wish to know?"

"Anything."

"I can't say I know of your father except that he seem like a nice fellow and his family was among middle-class standards. Your mother well... When I met Mei she was different than the other brides. Others would come happily with whatever lie they were told only to start crying or going insane and she wasn't and I wanted to know how she would end up."

"For the most part she was quiet and follow me around, she got my attention more so her dull gray eyes. It reminded me of the eyes full of emotions that belong to my mother." Yuki then lets out a laugh as she remembers something. "She was bold at times but I never saw her fully smile except the last time I saw her, Mei didn't last long here as I helped her escape and erase her memory of her stayed here. Two years later she was found dead with her husband and their baby missing. I was trying to protect her but I failed."

"How did she end up here?"

"She once commented her family was offered money for their youngest daughter not caring about her fate. I know it's not much of what I know of her past but she wished not to say much."

"Did you loved her?"

"Loved? As cliche as this sounds she still is important to me and will always love her and would protect her daughter as my own." Yuki smile watching as Yui's smile widen at this only to look confused at the brunette. "and I apologize if the path to protect you brings you pain but know only I have good intentions."

"W-" Yui was hugged by the brunette stopping any words she was about to say.

"Stay by my brother's side and keep him from being stupid... Keep them all safe."

 **XXXX**

Reiji stares out the window seeing his sister sitting by the fountain a familiar vile of blood in her hand looking tired and depressed. Remembering saying she wanted to find a cure for the disease ailing the older Tsukinami her reason being she was attached to him, he found it hard to believe for obvious reasons. He and the others were on their toes since she hadn't spoken to any of them for a week except Yui who told them she avoided the Mukami and acted like she doesn't know them and when her phone rang she didn't pick up at the end breaking the device.

The Megane watch as the brunette look up at the dark sky showing the raw skinned of her neck, he only sighed and went to start on dinner.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Rewind**

 _Reiji watch as the brunette looked up at the dark sky, showing the raw skinned of her neck, he only sighed and went to start on dinner. Yuki looks towards the window watching Reiji disappear from the window as something finally click and what she had to do to end it all._

* * *

 _"How does it feel to be a few steps closer to death?" Remus asks cackling seeing Yuki pace in a straight line in her room by the fireplace before she stops and turns to glare before resuming once again. "I'm getting bored waiting for you to have a good reaction."_

 _"I'm not here to entertain a figment of my imagination." With a groan, the brunette stops and sat on the floor, staring into the fireplace watching as the wood was being swallowed by flames and the few sparks as Remus walk towards her staying behind her to stare at the same place as her. "If I die it won't be because these gifts are too powerful for my body."_

 _"Don't you think it's a little late for that? You have slowly deteriorated your health because you are weak because you are not worthy of having these powers." Yuki huff and close her eyes propping her chin on the palm of her hand as she had leaned slightly front to rest her elbow on her lap, Remus frown down at her as she stops paying attention to him before disappearing. "Suit yourself you are only lying to yourself."_

 _Only then her eyelids flutter open to reveal her golden eyes reflecting the flames of the fireplace. "Even if I am lying to myself, but at least I know what I will do before my death."_

* * *

 _Golden eyes stare blankly at the dead bodies she had piled up of everyone in a bloody heap now being burned by the flames into ashes. She smiles at the thought of her twisted version of a campfire as she heard footsteps that will sentence her fate. Be it a punishment or death if any came._

 _The brunette's golden eyes momentarily flicker to heterochromatic blue and grey before going back to golden as the steps stop next to her. "Death won't do. This time you leave me with no choice. Let's see how you do with memories intact dear."_

 _Everything faded into nothing before the scenery became that of the castle in the Demon World a confuse four-year-old look around as she heard her mother's voice, but once she took a step she covered her ears as a sound of glass-shattering resonated as well as her surroundings break and faded away into nothing once again but in front of her was Anna smiling. "Everything will be fine... you're under my protection."_

 _"Don't worry this will be the last. I won't make the same mistake." The silver-haired woman disappears leaving Yuki in the void... The smell of blood and a heavyweight made her open her eyes..._

...

...

...

Golden eyes with hints of blue open as she exhales in-between tears with wide eyes looking around then down at her aunt's hollow silvery blue eyes and pale lips pull into a smile. Yuki closes the demi-

goddess eyes before she pulls her unmoving body closer to her crying out apologies and for her to wake up, yet she knew that was not possible anymore.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX**

"Come on Yuki you've been there for an hour," Subaru said, banging on the door to the restroom. "Others need to use the restroom."

"Hold on," Yuki said, turning the faucet off after taking off the shampoo and soap off her body getting a clean towel from the shelf just outside the shower along with a bathrobe. "Hurry up before I kick the door open."

Yuki rolls her eyes opening the door, glaring half heartily at the albino walking pass him mumbling about the restroom is all his.

* * *

"Yuki you're back!" The blonde exclaims running to hug the brunette who had been cleaning the half-vampire gasp as the blonde was all wet from being in the water nonetheless the brunette hugs the blonde back. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am and before I forget here," They both separated Yui taking a folded piece of paper from Yuki, who smiles, "I came across Natsume when I left and he told me to give this to you."

Yuki watch as the blonde read it her expression quizzical. "Why would he leave just like that and not tell me in person?"

"He doesn't want trouble with the Vampire King nor others, he is only one guy after all."

"And what about Anna-san?"

"That..." Yuki turn away as she heard lively voices coming from outside." Go take a shower before the others come."

Yui nodded, leaving the brunette to pick up her cleaning materials and making her way to dispose of them.

"So, the half-breed is back," Ayato said, smirking seeing the brunette coming back to the lounge room raising a brow as the brunette smile.

"Look I am not here to listen to your attempt at trying to insult me so shove it up you know where." Ayato turn slightly to look back when he heard laughter from the others before he turns to glare at the brunette who had sat down with her phone in hand.

"And you think yourself superior to me. Is that it?"

"No," Yuki frown setting her phone on her lap, "I have no reason, since I know I am not superior to anyone nor do I want to."

"Forget it," Yuki said seeing Ayato about to say something.

"I have better things to do than to argue."

"Like go cry?"

"Ayato stop."

"And here come four eyes to defend the weak little ha-"

"It's not worth it," Yuki said walking away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuki raises a brow, looking around the house to see Yui hadn't come out from the room and the others had already gotten in the car and were only waiting for both females, she quickly made her way towards the room knocking a few times and not getting a response. "Yui?"

Still, no response the brunette exhale and open the door to see the blonde still in bed as she got closer to see she was having trouble breathing from her nose and her skin cover in perspiration and as touch, her burning cheek is when the blond opens her eyes tiredly. Yuki smiles softly at the blond.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The brunette lay on her back resting her arm against her forehead to alleviate an oncoming headache before slowly sitting up and planted her feet on the floor and stayed there staring blankly at her bare feet. She will herself to stand on both feet and slowly walk towards the door, biting her lip as she saw blurry and everything moving and it got worse as she got closer to the door and once close she held onto the knob as if her life depended on it, head press onto the cold wood tears once again clouding her view. Body shaking from her uncontrollable crying as the hand holding the knob tighten more as she stood upright and her other hand resting on her head as it started to hurt her and her vision blurry whimpering falling down to the floor covering her head in a futile attempt to stop the pain.

Azusa enters with a tray of tea seeing the oldest of the Sakamaki speaking to the brunette while he towel-dried her damp hair before once again, leaving not wanting to intrude, but the brunette seems in a daze. The brunette looks up as Shu stood straight after drying her hair. "I'm sorry."

"Here," Shu stretch to get the cup of tea from the nightstand and held it to the female, "drink this and try to calm down."

Cerulean eyes watch as the brunette drank the tea quietly, her eyes crowding or becoming teary at times she looks away, biting her quivering lip, he only waited not pushing her to speak until she felt ready and comfortable. Yuki looks back at his opening and closing once again her mouth sighing and looking away as her bottom lip quiver.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuki watches with tired eyes as the headmaster left the room after announcing that they'll have a new teacher soon, but for now, it was a free period before turning around to see Subaru resting his head on the palm of his hand elbow propped on the desk. "Did Yui stay home?"

"Yes."

"Good." Subaru raises a brow as she stood up, stretch, and walk out the room before following after her.

* * *

"You want anything to drink?" Yuki asks, standing in front of a vending machine as Subaru stood beside her as she presses a few buttons before leaning down and taking out a water then turn to look at him. "Yes or no?"

"No."

"By the tone, it seems you are angry. Did I do something?"

"Where is she?"

"She... Are you implying I have something to do with why Hide is not a teacher here anymore?" Red eyes watch closely as she passes a hand through her brown hair, eyebrows crease, and half-smiled. "I get the reason why you would think that and I have shown I cannot be trusted, but I have nothing to do with why she was dismissed."

"Then why are you so calm about it?"

"Can I not be calm? Am I always supposed to be something other than calm?"

"Shu look serious when he came back from seeing what was wrong. Sorry, if I expect you to be anything but calm for fuck's sake Ileana he had deep bite marks on his neck."

"I didn't mean to!" She snaps tightening her grip on the water bottle she held her eyes glistening as she releases her tight grip turning when she heard steps, halt behind not far from her backing away slightly towards her brother, Subaru took notice that the hallway was wide yet both figures stare them down as if they were blocking their path and quickly took hold of her hand and pull her the other way and once far away he stops with Ileana stumbling onto him with a frown she looks up with raised brow as he seems deep in thought. "What's wrong?"

"We need to tell the others."

"What?" Yuki asks tilting her head to the side as once again, she was pulled by her older sibling.

* * *

"Why aren't you resting in bed?" Yuki asks to see the blond walking down the stairs as she enters the mansion followed by the brunette's brothers, the girl seems lost as to what to say as the brunette hurried up the stairs and the first thing she did was put her cold hand on her cheek then her forehead before golden eyes narrow at the noticeable tremble and how she fought to remain standing. "You might not have a fever anymore but you are still sick, I gave clear instructions you should stay on bed rest-"

"You are not my mother stop nagging." The brunette looks shocked at the outburst, Yui saw her mistake and tried to apologize but the brunette shook her head and smiled.

"I know I am not, but I care about your health. You wanted something to eat and drink, right?" Yui nodded, feeling guilty and watch the brunette smile and before walking back down as she orders the blonde to go back to bed.

"Yuki-chan I didn't mean to. I am so-"

"It's fine." Yuki cut her off not making any expression seeing the blonde flinch at her no-nonsense tone and just watch the brunette set the tray down on the blonde's lap. "Reiji prepared it so thank him when you get better and he said to drink your medicine."

"Yuki-chan." The blonde watches the door close behind the brunette leaving her alone.

* * *

Reiji watches the brunette gazing at the liquid inside the cup she held in her hand before she finally sighed, looking up with an annoyed expression towards her siblings after everyone had been quiet. "We don't even know their intentions or if they're dangerous, let's be on guard, but also act like we have no clue or feel threatened."

"You want us to wait? It is better to attack."

"That's a rash move considering they haven't done nothing but tried to seem intimidating. So, take it down a notch, your highness." Ayato tsk turning his head and resting it on his hand propped on the armrest and Yuki only took a sip of her tea. " It's only a precaution, but I think we should keep an eye on Yui."

"You know something, hmm?" Laito asks with a smirk and raises a brow. "It's like you know what they want."

"If I was them I would take what the other party needs most and use it against them. So, no it has nothing to do with knowledge. But I do know someone is listening in."

They watch as Subaru opens the door and a blonde came tumbling down and fall on the floor with a groan and eyes wide as she looks up from her spot on the floor as everyone look at her with a serious expression.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, Bitch-chan."

Yui ignore Laito as Yuki had walked towards her offering a hand to the blonde to take and once the blonde held onto her hand, she pulled her up and before the brunette pulls away she grasps on her hand and watch the brunette raise a brow. " Are you not able to stand by yourself?"

"Can we talk?"

"Maybe next time," Yuki said, pulling her hand from the blonde's grasp and went to get her school bag to leave the blonde scowl and stop her by grasping her wrist and tried to speak up, but the brunette was faster and Yui ended up being slammed into the wooden door harshly wincing at the pain and clawing at the hand on her neck. Yuki's face neared hers, teeth gritted and golden eyes blazing. "When I said next time, it will be next time."

With that said the blonde was pulled by the same hand around her neck to the ground watching with wide teary eyes and rubbing her neck as Yuki open the door and left.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **-France/7:25 PM-**

Yuki looks from afar as a silver-haired teenage girl with blue eyes looks at her mother's grave, tears cascading down her fair skin.

"Ready to go Lady Laura?" A woman with dark hair and aquamarine eyes ask appearing next to the silver-haired thirteen-year-old nodded, taking a final look at the headstone before starting to walk away followed by the woman who made eye contact with Yuki and bows her head slightly before following the girl. Once Yuki saw they were out of eye-sight she got closer to the tomb and kneel down to place the bouquet of flowers down and look at the headstone which had engraved the demi-goddess name, her month of birth and the whole date she died.

"I'm sorry it is my fault." She whispers as tears started falling down as the feeling of guilt took over along with sadness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dad!" Yuki calls, happily entering the room after getting approval to enter to see Karlheinz playing chess with his friend.

"Hello, dear what brings you here?"

"I wanted to visit... is it a bad time?" She pouted the corner of her eyes glistening with tears the Vampire King only chuckles. "No need to make such expression. Why don't you wait in the garden and I'll be there after finishing here."

"Will you promise?"

"Yes, dear now off you go." Yuki smiles and left.

"I must say I am shocked she still loves you when she now is aware." Karlheinz hum in agreement as they continue their game. "But do be careful my friend this could be the last push for her to completely shatter."

Karlheinz stops staring at the board to look up as his friend chuckle. "That demi-goddess really was cautious this time...your daughter had the eyes of someone who has seen it all over and over."

* * *

Golden eyes gaze at the flower beds before her gaze lock on the dark sky a few stars here and there and a half moon getting cover by clouds, she looks towards the sound of steps coming closer to see equally golden eyes as her own. "It's about to rain."

"Indeed."

"I wanted to have a nice walk with you, but it seems my wishes won't be granted." Her brows furrow a frown now evident as her gaze went back to the flowers. "You could have lied and not kept this promise, but I am glad you did."

Yuki wraps her arm around the crook of his arm as he had offered both starting to walk through the garden towards the castle and take refuge from the oncoming rain. "Dad."

"Yes?"

"You said I was a replacement for Eve if something ever happens to Yui, but was that your plan the whole time? Just a replacement?"

"Sometimes it's best to not ask if you're going to cry."

"You're not denying it," Yuki mumbles closing her eyes as he wipes the tears off with his thumb. "Let's go take a seat before speaking dear."

"no, it's alright let's just talk about something else."

"If we must."

* * *

"You have been awfully quiet, staring into the fireplace."

"Sorry, I must be wasting your time, and you must have things to do."

"I was curious."

"Curious?" Yuki raises a brow looking away from the fireplace to look at her father who only smile once he had her attention on him.

"Yes, I was curious to see what traits would an offspring of a deity and a vampire have but I never plan it would have been easy to get close to your mother."

"My mother may be dead but she still deserves respect," Yuki said her eyes narrowing.

"I didn't mean to disrespect her, but this is not the point I'm trying to convey." Karlheinz watch as the brunette only got angrier at his words and what they implied yet he continues. " back to the question you ask at the garden."

"I prefer not to know."

"I never plan to use you as a replacement for Eve even if it did cross my mind, but none the less it won't happen."

"Do the Mukami know? You told them I was."

"They don't." Yuki nodded in understanding having more questions, but dare not ask lest she lost her calm composure but look back at him her golden eyes glistening with oncoming tears before looking away clearing her throat. "Did you ever even care for me? Or do you only care for the traits pass to me from both sides?"

Yuki shook her head her brows knitted together.

"I shall leave before I say something more out of line. I'm sorry for wasting your time." Yuki said, getting up quickly leaning down to kiss him on the cheek and half smile as she left.

Karlheinz narrow his eyes after she left a frown presented itself on his lips, her visit felt more like mockery this time as his friend's words resonated in his mind. "Even in death, you give me more reasons to not like you."

* * *

"Princess?" "Hi." Yuki smile looking up at the towering figure behind her as she sat outside on the stairs to the main entry before looking away once again, Yuma raises a brow. "What are ye doing out here?" "It just feels good to take in some fresh air. This feeling is nice, almost like true freedom, free from the chains put on you by others." She said this smiling as she felt the cool breeze on her skin. "Is there something wrong princess? Do you need to talk?" Yuki shook her head laughing softly. "No, everything is peachy. Just thinking." Her attention was diverted to a car stopping near the entrance, both she and Yuma watch as the idol got out from said car and wave at his manager as the car zoom out before turning to look at them with a raised brow at seeing them out together but didn't have a chance to question as Yuki stood up and went in saying she was tired. Kou turns to look at Yuma asking him what was up with her, his only response was a shrug and a frown.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **-One week later-**

Yui watch as the brunette walk out the school stopping when she calls out to her, but with a roll of her golden eyes continue towards Azusa who had been waiting for her. Without thinking, the blonde ran off to catch to Yuki and Azusa not caring if she got in trouble with the others. Once she did catch up to them they were walking through a park quietly conversing, Azusa greeted her, but Yuki disregards the blonde beside her until the blonde took hold of her wrist. "You will get in trouble the least you could do is consider your safety."

"Do you care for my safety?" Another sigh from the brunette.

"Is it okay for you to go home without me? I'll take Yui back." The younger Mukami nodded and continue walking, leaving both females to walk the opposite way, for a while it was silence between them, Yuki looking straight ahead and Yui down at her feet. The blonde gasp as she felt the brunette pull her to her side, her arms wrap around her middle hand spread on the blonde's stomach, she looks behind her to see Yuki annoyed. "Careful. I'm pretty sure it will hurt walking onto a pole."

"Sorry." "Come on, I prefer to not have my brothers complaining." Yui nodded and follow behind minding her steps seeming curious as Yuki laugh. "You're a smart girl, but your actions were impulsive."

"That's not true."

"Then you know they will be furious? They won't tolerate such actions coming from you."

"Wh-"

"Just keep walking and next time think before doing something."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I heard you were outside." The brunette jump slightly opening her eyes to see the idol towering over her body. "It's dangerous to fall asleep outside."

"Oh no, I wonder what dangers lie outside." She smiles coyly getting the idol to chuckle as he sat next to her who continue lying on her back and close her eyes once again. "I was relaxing not sleeping."

Kou watches as she turns to lay on her side and stare up at him curiously before she sat up a hand over her mouth as she yawns. "Seems like you haven't slept."

"I haven't."

"Is that why you are outside before school?"

"Yes, but I'm going in now."

"Since I came back you've been avoiding me."

"That's not my intentions."

"You're lying." She glances at him to see that his gaze was set on her a smile appear on her lips amuse by his serious expression before she got closer to the idol and kiss his cheek. "Sorry, I didn't mean to avoid you."

* * *

"Seems we have a new student." The homeroom teacher announces searching for said student all around the classroom yet found only familiar faces. "Zadik Y-san?"

"Sensei, that's me." Yuki chirps raising her hand expression showing her amusement at seeing the confused stares.

"Sakamaki no time to joke."

"With all due respect, I don't joke around and if I did my humor would suck. Just a simple switch to my mother's surname and the Y stand for Yuki of course." She sweats drop as she was presented with the sticky note with the headmaster's writing, no wonder the teacher would be confused when it really said a new student on paper. "I assume the headmaster was the one joking with you, sensei."

* * *

Looking up Yuki saw the youngest founder smiling down at her, tilting her head before looking down at the book in her hand before she laid it down on the table.

"May I help you?" As an answer, he sat on the other side of the table picking up the book she had been reading. "Dacian language. Weird for a human to be able to read an extinct language."

"Aren't you human too?" He snorted smiling arrogantly.

"I am greater than a weak human."

"So, I am weak?" Yuki asks with a half-smile and a raised brow as she took the book back from him and store it in her school bag before getting up just as the end of break bell sounded and walk off waving at the male. "Nice second impression by the way!"

"Please lower your voice it's a library, not a playground."

"Sorry, sir."

* * *

Yuki bumps into someone's chest, stopping her conversation with a classmate as they were the last in class and were about to walk out, the brunette glance up to see the young founder once again, she looks at the girl. "I'll catch up to you outside."

"Fine and hurry up."

"Yeah. Yeah." After the girl left she turn to still find the founder observing her.

"Have you heard that you shall take a picture it will last longer."

"You said I gave the wrong impression and so I came to apologize and make it up."

'Who is he trying to deceive acting all nice?' She thought with a smile and huff to cover her laughter. "Okay, and how will you be making it up stranger greater than humans?"

"Is sarcasm necessary?"

"I guess not but I couldn't help myself. I've heard that you and your brother are transfer students from one of the school bran-."

"Yuki hurry up I am not getting a bad grade on the project." The girl yelled from the end of the hallway. "Relax. I'm coming. Well, "Yuki smile with a small curtsy directed at him, "time to leave."

The founder had a tight-lipped smile, his eyes narrowing in annoyance as the brunette left with the girl who resume the conversation they were having before he had interrupted, eyebrow twitching as she had the audacity to turn her head winking right at him with a wave of her hand a giggle escaping her lips.

"Stop flirting with everyone it still hasn't been long since..." Yuki furrows her brows listening to the girl who badgers her every response.

"At least pretend we get along to make this bearable," Yuki grumbles.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **XXXXX**

"Weren't you complaining to me about not wanting a bad grade?" Yuki asks watching the girl fluttering her eyelashes at the idol who had tagged along. "and you told me supposedly stop flirting yet here you are."

"And you, you are interrupting."

The brunette rolled her eyes seeing as they didn't pay any attention to what she had said. "I am not worried about your grades so help yourself and keep flirting. I'll even leave the room for you both to use."

"Thank you. ~" The girl said with an overly sweet voice almost squeaky.

'Oh dear...' Yuki thought mortified rubbing at one of her ears as the other took hold of her notebook and textbook leaving both inside the room and made her way down the hallway.

"Ruki-san." Ruki stop what he was doing and look at the brunette just stop by the door to the kitchen with a smile even though she seems irked he raises a brow walking over to stand in front of her.

"I will go and work with Subaru. I'll sleep over there too." Ruki brought his hand to rest on her head as his ears picked up giggling before turning back to see Yuki poker-faced. "How fake, wouldn't it be better to be yourself? I mean I have no say in this when I was acting disgustingly sweet with that guy but I almost gave myself a cavity. Imagine losing your fangs?"

"Just be careful." He patted her head once more.

Yuki smiles genuinely at Ruki and agreed as she left he rub his forehead in irritation at the giggles and just the vivid image of losing his fangs the brunette had implanted in his mind.

* * *

"You're still here?"

Yuki ignore the purple-haired vampire retracting her steps from the dining room to look somewhere else for the albino except she couldn't find him anywhere, she turns around and started her search again only stopping as she saw Laito smiling as she frowned at seeing a said smile.

"Subaru is not here."

"You could have said that an hour ago."

"Why should I?"

"How annoying," Yuki grumble. "Subaru is not here neither is Ayato and Yui. Did Reiji send them grocery shopping?"

She asks only rolling her eyes when he only stares with a smirk as she started to make her way towards another part of the mansion and he follows behind. Both their steps the only noise between them until he decided to break the silence.

"I've heard you bit Shu."

"It was an accident."

"How so?"

Laito stops as she turns her head to look at him with weary golden orbs. "Why should I tell you? You could care less."

"Don't go assuming you know what I care or not care about."

"You don't care don't sound so offended by an assumption made by me then." Before she even started walking again or he spoke they both look towards the entrance to see Subaru, Ayato and Yui entering carrying bags, which was mostly Yui and the albino doing the carrying, behind them Subaru being aggravated by a blonde idol who hung from his shoulder in overly cheerful manner despite knowing the albino was carrying bags. Laito turn back to see the brunette glowering at the idol as if they sense her mood they both turn to see her.

"There you are Neko-chan."

"Done so fast? What a disappointment and quite...embarrassing."

"Come now Neko-chan doesn't be so rude," Kou said with a cheery tone even as Yuki and Laito high five each other laughing before the brunette turn to look at the idol serious expression set once again.

"You're one to talk. What are you doing here?"

"Ruki-kun got angry. Your classmate is outside crying that she doesn't want a bad grade."

"Yet that doesn't tell me why you are here nor her for that matter." The girl pops her head from the open door wiping her tears. "I did say I didn't care if your grade drops."

"At least let me stay over."

"That..."

"There will be no problem. Enter. ~" Laito said signaling the girl to enter with a close eye smile, Yuki roll her eyes seeing him pull the girl around to give her a tour and started walking towards Subaru who was still trying to get Kou off. She took a few of the bags in her free hand and left towards where Ayato and Yui had disappeared moments ago.

* * *

"She fell asleep."

"Looks less annoying." Yuki mumble looking down at the girl sprawl on the armchair then she turns to look to her right towards Subaru with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're angry with him."

"No, I'm only tired."

"Is not jealousy either then?"

Both siblings look up to see Laito leaning down close to the girl's face.

"No, and what are you doing? Back away from the human."

"I saw you flirting."

"Flirting? I wasn't."

Yuki look mortified as Laito reenacted her wave, wink. "First of all, never do that it's creepy. Secondly, what was I supposed to do? Act rashly when I told Ayato to chill? I just don't want trouble. Anyway, I'll take the girl to a guest room."

"I'll do it."

"I rather you not." Yuki smile yet it looks menacing enough to make him back away.

* * *

"Hey, put me down. Why are you carrying me?" Yuki rolls her eyes as the girl squirms out of her grasp to stand on her own and pouted at the brunette.

"You fell asleep I would have told one of my brothers to carry you but hands can wander."

"What about your hands? Not because you're a girl does it mean-"

"I'm not interested."

"That's mean!"

"Keep it down." Yuki hush the girl pulling her gently to continue walking until they got inside a room, the girl watches as the brunette took clothes out of the drawer and set it on the bed. "You could use this to sleep in, if you wish to take a bath or shower there's a restroom to the left as you go out this room at the end of the hallway. There are towels and the essentials there you could leave your uniform on the counter and I'll wash it for you to use. Go to the right as you leave the room then take a left turn to the next hall then again to your right. My room will be two doors to the right if you need anything. Got it or too fast?"

"No, I got it."

"Good, sweet dreams."

* * *

The brunette sighed in defeat as she closes the door to her room behind seeing the idol laying comfortable in bed skimming through one of the books she had in her nightstand, she squinted her eyes walking closer taking the unknown book from his grasp. "Was this here? I don't remember having this—a journal?"

"I see your hobby is collecting people's journals."

"No, that is not my hobby. This one belongs to my aunt she must have left it here." He watches closely as she closes the book and put it on the nightstand along with the other books she had there and got up walking towards her wardrobe. "You should leave."

"Are you throwing me out?"

"No, but you'll be more comfortable in your home."

"What about you?" Yuki closes the wardrobe after taking out what she was going to use to look at the idol who now stood dangerously close to her his gaze piercing right into her soul. "Are you comfortable being around people you've betrayed?"

"What's your deal why are you being a jerk all of a sudden?" Yuki asks loudly bordering to almost shouting.

"Keep it down." He snarled covering her mouth pressing her to the wardrobe. "Answer the simple question. Are you really comfortable staying with the family you left? It still seems the wound of betrayal hasn't healed."

Yuki furrows her brows as he moves his hand from her mouth in favor of running his thumb on her bottom lip which quiver slightly, she gulps before finally speaking starring back at him. "It doesn't matter how I feel actions have consequences."

The brunette closes her eyes as he presses his body against her and the wardrobe making her immobile and uncomfortable, a whimper escaping her lips as one of his hands pull on her hair tilting her head upward as the other hand rip the buttons off her white button up to reveal her front the only thing still keeping her upper body decent was her bra. The brunette gritted her teeth as he nips at her uncover neck dropping the clothes in her hands to push him away but he quickly pinning her hands on each side of her head as his fangs sunk deep into her skin.

"I know you could push me away. This just shows you're a masochist and like my fangs biting down into your skin without complaint." She shivers tensing at the feeling of his tongue lick the blood.

He glared as she stares at him with defiance opening her mouth to shout but was halted by his lips press against her once the kiss was broken she turns her head away as he again tried to kiss her, he chuckles tightening his grip on her wrists a pained moan left her lips closing her eyes as she felt his breath on her ear the drop of tone in his voice. "Is that really something you wish to do? You left yourself open or was it intentional?" She didn't have time to react before his fangs once again pierce her skin to continue drinking her blood his hands freed hers to instead grab her hips and pull her closer.

Threading a hand through his hair as her other hand bunched the fabric of his button up shirt wanting to diverse his attention from her blood, with a sigh he raises his head watching as the brunette turn her head to gaze at him letting her hand wander to rest on his cheek leaning her face close to his and press her lips to his blood cover lips as she wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him as close as possible despite the fact their bodies were already pressed together. Kou made an amuse sound on the back of his throat even as the door to the room open and a shriek of surprise was heard follow by the door slamming back shut and hurried footsteps disappear, except the shriek made Yuki break the kiss eyes wide open and blushing cheeks which darken as he chuckles making fun on how her heartbeat's rate went up nuzzling her neck inhaling before biting down.

By the time he was done the brunette sag against him whose grip kept her in place with a half-hearted complaint left her lips as he moves away from her neck in favor of gazing at her tired expression and teary eyes disappeared behind lids once he lay his forehead against her.

* * *

Yuki sat up on her bed breathing hard tears running down as she looks all around her room before her gaze shifted to the closed curtains blocking the sun rays of entering her room then at the sleeping idol next to her before turning to shakily reach for the phone on the nightstand checking the time. 8:02 in the morning putting the phone back on the stand and rub at her eyes and wipe the tears off as she made a move to get up from bed with the thought of splashing her face with cold water.

Once back she saw the idol having his hand sprawl onto the side she had been resting. "Stupid idol..."

"I can hear you."

"Then move to your side of the bed. Don't be a jerk." Yuki whine as he stretches out on the entirety of the bed with a smirk on his lips despite his eyes still being close. "Please move back to your side."

Tilting her head in curiosity as he opens his eyes to look at her. "Wow, Neko-chan has manners, now apologize for waking me up as an idol I need my beauty sleep."

She dismissed with a wave of her hand. " I had no idea I woke you up, sorry since that's the case."

"I want something more than a sorry in return."

"Okay, but please move." She signals for him to scoot and make space for her.

"Are you sure you know what you're signing for?"

"Just move!" She shouted irked as tiredness wash over her features, she ran a hand through her hair seeing he just stare wide-eyed at her outburst. "Sorry, I'll just..." She moved towards the armchair positioned close to the balcony's door and sat there gazing at the curtains blocking the sun out of the room ignoring the idol who had finally moved from his shock state to sit and look towards her. The brunette's head tilted sideways leaning back on the seat, golden eyes staring blankly at the curtain but her mind was elsewhere, squinting his eyes as there was a flicker of emotion in said golden eyes then stare as she bit on her quivering lip.

After a while, the vampire idol rubs his forehead as a deep sigh left his lips having enough of the brunette not coming to bed, sitting up he saw she still stare at the curtains seeming to be losing a battle as her eyelids drooped as tiredness overcame her yet she still attempted to remain awake. He calls out to her getting no response even as he got up and made his way to her and again call out to her only this time she hums but didn't look up at him and that vexed the equally tired idol as he reaches out for her picking her over his shoulder even as she struggles and ask to be let down he continues his short walk towards the bed before dropping her down on the mattress then laying down next to her and before she moved off the bed he took hold of her. Yuki looks up to him about to complain but flinch at his annoyed expression and with a tone of finality order her to sleep, the brunette pouted not backing out. "I don't want to sleep. If it bothers you I'll go and stay with-"

"Close your eyes and sleep."

"I can't."

"Sleep."

"Bu-"

"Neko-chan." He growls out his nickname for her and with a yelp, she hid her face in the crook of his neck closing her eyes not daring to move so to not bother him any longer. Only opening her eyes slightly as she felt one of his hands running through her hair soothingly before closing them again.

 **XXXX**

"Thank you." Yuki smiled as she was handed her schoolbag from Ruki compare to how Yuma threw the idol's bag and now both were squabbling as Azusa watch along with Ruki, the brunette laughs a soft smile upon her lips as she clutches at her bag brows furrowing and soon enough her smile was gone with a frown and she walks away.

"You really are not including me in the project?"

The girl beside the siblings seems shocked to know they hadn't included her in the project only flinching when the brunette turns her narrowed golden eyes at her. "Don't sound so offended you did this to yourself. Next time take your own advice."

Both siblings jump slightly watching as the girl stood up slamming her hands against the desk glowering at the brunette and getting the whole class attention shouting about Yuki being mean before running out of class crying. "Is theatrics necessary?" Yuki stood up bowing and apologizing for disrupting class before standing straight hearing stifle laughter from Subaru she only smiles towards the teacher. "I'll go look for her."

"Please do so." Yuki bows again with a smile and walks out the classroom.

* * *

"Great to see you, dear." Yuki jumps a yelp escaping her lips as she turns around to see Reinhardt sitting by his desk, he turns around with a smile seeing her cheeks becoming rosy in embarrassment before turning back to his work. "By the surprised look, I assume you didn't come to visit me."

"Sorry, I was actually going to use the bed to rest."

"Skipping class then."

"I am not skipping class I was looking for a classmate but I came to rest for a bit." She defended herself making her way behind the curtain and plop down onto the bed resting on her back feeling all tension leave her body despite the bed not being comfortable.

"I heard you switch surnames without letting me know."

"I am old enough to make my own decisions."

"Three centuries old or so doesn't make you old enough to make your own decisions."

"I think it's necessary to make my own decisions since my father is always absent from my life."

"Remember I am busy and we both have seen your decisions are not well thought out beforehand."

"You think what I did was not thought out?" Yuki let out a mirthless laugh turning her head towards the curtain. "Maybe it wasn't but I was desperate and I was ready for whatever you had in store for me and the consequences."

"Your aunt was a bad influence on you."

"No, she wasn't, actually she once compared me to being like you so you must be the bad influence. After all, she wasn't referring to looks... except I do have feelings, not like you."

The curtain was pulled aside to reveal Reinhardt towering over the bedside. "It wounds me for my own precious daughter to think I don't care and have no feelings."

"Your way of caring is unorthodox. It's disgusting." Tensing as she was pulled into an embrace instead of being warm and inviting like before it felt cold and unwelcoming yet she didn't dislike it. 'Something must be wrong with me if I am not pushing him away.'

"I truly do care for you." The brunette tense as his arms tighten around her a shiver running down her spine at his tone of voice she will herself to relax letting her forehead rest against his chest before he pulls away from her as steps were heard coming closer and before they got even closer both turn as a gasp escape the student who stares at the brunette.

"Oh, there you are" Yuki chirp getting up and smoothing out her uniform from the wrinkles it came to have from her laying down on the bed as Reinhardt readied to tend to girl glaring towards the brunette. "I'll just say you are here. Thank you for hearing me out, doctor."

"Wait."

"Hmm?" Yuki stop at the doorway head tilted to look back raising a brow at the tone and expression of hatred coming from the girl.

"Consider yourself death."

Yuki chuckle amused as Reinhardt turn away to hide his own amuse expression and finally did she speak "Okay... Nice threat work on a better one."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Did you ever find her?"

"Yeah, even threaten me." Subaru raises a brow and the brunette shrug. "I didn't do anything to her."

The half vampire rolls her eyes as the albino snorted raising both brows. "She decided to flirt instead of working and I wasn't about to humor her when said work deadline was first thing coming into class."

"Shouldn't you be worried?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Ileana."

"Yeah?" Yuki turns her head and looks up at Subaru.

"You know your room is next to mine..."

"It's obvious." She said with a smile as he had sighed.

"I saw the girl running off as fast she could after she slammed the door to your room shut..."

"There's no point in worrying she'll do as she pleases no matter what she'll find a reason..." Yuki said uncertain of what the girl saw, the albino took notice how she momentarily put a hand on her covered neck before she sighed and smiled. " I'll give her the opportunity to try."

"Give who the opportunity?" the brunette gasp and pointed in front of them Subaru look to what she pointed to, to see Shu walking languidly towards them. "And here we have a wild Shu, not in his natural habitat." Subaru snorted seeing their brother glaring at the brunette after stopping in front of them and watch as the blonde squeeze the brunette's cheek and she whines about it hurting. Shu ignores her and squeezes her other cheek as well.

"Stawp stwetching mah chweeks."

"Did she say to continue?"

"She did."

Yuki whine and glare at Subaru then at Shu pleading for him that she gives up once her cheeks weren't being stretched out she rubs at her reddened and hurting cheeks pouting as both of her brothers laugh, becoming nervous when the oldest examine her face which morphs into a confused expression as his hands cup her cheeks and his thumbs caress under her eyes and with a frown he spoke. "Nightmare?"

The brunette mumbles a no until he gave her a pointed look. "Stop lying. Why didn't you come see me?"

"I didn't want to bother you..."

"And?"

"I still feel guilty for biting you I mix reality with the n-"

"Yuki-chan, Shu-san and Subaru-kun?" The three siblings turn their heads to see Yui standing along with the youngest founder, they all stood there in silence. Yui seems nervous at the dark vibes she felt surrounding before looking at Yuki who radiated a combination of indifference and tiredness before clearing her throat and smile.

"Umm, he was looking for you and I wanted to see if you were okay." The brunette raises a brow. "I saw you come out of the infirmary room."

"Yeah, I'm okay and-."Yuki stops speaking as the bell rang before continuing with a smile directed at the founder. "- how unfortunate that something always cuts us off maybe next time. Yui let's go we'll take you to class on our way down. Bye." Yuki had taken hold of Subaru and Yui's hand and pull them away leaving Shu and Shin standing there, the blonde looking towards the disappearing trio before walking away ignoring the founder.

* * *

"Ayato didn't wait for you this time?" Yui shook her head beside Yuki as they watch the other girls in dance club circle around the idol trying to get him to be their partner for the next choreography they had to work on and on the other side Coco watch for the first time showing her annoyance. The brunette laugh as Coco finally exploded and started to scold them as the idol finally escaped and walk towards them, the brunette clears her throat. " I'll take you home I have to pick something from my room."

"Yui-chan you're my partner and Yuki-chan you're with Kou-kun this time." Yuki nodded not having the energy to talk back but watch as everyone glare at her and that was what made her smile triumphantly as she had gotten what they wanted. Coco saw that and gave the brunette a pointed look before addressing the others. "Now everyone else select someone as your partner or I'll choose for you."

They all did as told albeit reluctantly and with a few glares directed at the brunette who raise a brow at Coco who walk towards them with a smile. "I'm always your partner why not this time?"

"A change isn't bad." Coco said looking at the idol and the brunette. "plus, you could work on the piece at home."

"Look Co-"

"Yuki."

"Ugh fine." Yuki looks up to the quiet idol to see his expression and huff in disbelief at said expression. " Stop with that fake pout jerk-face."

"It's not fake. I am sad that Neko-chan doesn't want to work with me."

"Oh, please." The brunette said resting a hand on her hip rolling her eyes as whispers of how lucky she was and how ungrateful for the opportunity given to her. Yui walks away with Coco who spouted ideas on what they should do leaving the brunette alone with the idol who seem amused at seeing Yuki only looking at him directly in the eye.

"I'm flattered that you can't stop looking at me why don't you take a picture."

"No thanks I see you at home and that's enough for me. Actually, I wanted to apologize for being rude and waking you up... and knowing you, you must want something back."

"You're learning." Kou gave her a close eye smile as her fingers twitch in annoyance but giggle catching him off guard he reopens his eyes to see her smile sweetly.

 **XXXXXXXXX** `

Kou walk alongside Yuki in silence after dropping Yui off, he watches from the corner of his eye the brunette hugging the journal close to her chest a frown upon her lips and brows crease in contemplation jumping slightly turning her head and met his gaze her golden eyes widen in realization coming to halt. He watches closely with curiosity as she moves closer one hand holding onto the journal and the other taking hold of the fabric of his blazer as she got on the tips of her toes and gave him a small kiss backing away. "This is my thanks."

"hmmm~ You're not being honest why don't you just admit you just wanted to kiss me."

The brunette resume walking with the smirking idol following. "Even if I admit it... will you believe me or just make the excuse of not knowing what I'm doing or feel. If I still have to give something back for the trouble I'll let you decide what you want in return." Her walking was ceased with a harsh tug from on her wrist, stumbling into the person who had to pull her in the first place in the process dropping her schoolbag and journal. Kou raises her head to study her expression.

"Does it matter when you are already mine."

"Of course, it matters." He watches as hurt flash in her eyes. "Feelings aren't something to trample on. " She pulls herself away from him picking up her stuff and walking away.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Yuki look at the vial in her hand before setting it back inside the wooden box and locking it down turning her eyes to the journal resting in her lap still contemplating if she should read it and if she was ready for whatever was written here yet again her gaze shifted to the wooden box with a deep sigh she closed her eyes shaking her head knowing it would be a repeat of last time and she couldn't risk it this time.

"I'm lost." She mumbles sliding herself to lay on the bed in defeat not able to find a solution in her role anymore before again sitting up looking down at the journal resting on her lap hoping it will have a solution or at least a hint, eyes widening in horror as the yellowing pages had nothing no matter how many times she turns the pages there was nothing. "Maybe there's a spell t-to reverse this."

Bolting out of the bed she went towards her desk to see in her books to find them in the same state setting her up in a panic and pacing around the room only ceasing her movement to remember a spell and picking up one of the books hoping her magic work smiling when it did just to immediately look crestfallen as it disappears in a flash once again. Walking towards her bed and looking at the journal dejectedly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Woah! Another bold move coming from Neko-chan." The idol said after being push on the bed and straddled by the surprised brunette who had a hand on his chest for him to stay in place and on her other hand she had a hairbrush as a weapon. "What damage can you cause with that?"

Yuki shook her head relaxing her form yet not moving off of him. "Plenty of damage if you have the intent but please don't sneak up on me."

"I knock on the door and you didn't answer."

"Did you need anything?" She tilted her head as he raises his hand holding a gift bag towards her to take she took it albeit a bit hesitant at feeling that whatever was inside the bag she won't like therefore she only look at the bag in her hands contemplating if she wanted to open it her contemplation short-lived as he sat up in the process she slid down and ended up on his lap he took the bag back and taking something from it he quickly set it on top of her head before going back to take the next item as the brunette was distracted feeling two fluffy pointy tips only reacting when she felt something around her neck click. Yuki's hand flew towards her neck narrowing her eyes at hearing the sound of a bell, she didn't move nor say anything in her shock until she winces as he pokes the fang marks on her collarbone taking hold of the offending hand at the movement the bell chime.

Yuki giggle knowing she shouldn't even laugh at this and be angry but didn't have the energy to be furious. "Fine, I'll play along."

The idol raises a brow seeing the brunette hum then suddenly leaning into him slightly rubbing her cheek on his clothed chest a small purring sound coming from her throat intrigue by her actions he kept on watching what else she did but was a bit startled as she gently bumps her forehead against his forehead. "Nya, I crave for Kou-sama's attention." She hid her face in the crook his neck to hide her blush and to leave small kisses to be accompanied by nipping, both jumping in surprise breaking their attention from each other as someone clear their throat by the doorway. The idol and his Neko turn their head to see Yuma holding his laughter none spoke for a while the brunette turns away and hid her face on the idols chest as she felt her face reddened more than it already was slightly flinching at the sound of the bell attached to the collar.

"I have questions but I am honestly afraid to ask next time don't leave the door wide open." Was the first thing the tall vampire said before continuing. "Someone is looking for you, princess." And he left.

"This is the second time."

"Third time."

"Third time? Oh, a-anyway that's enough playing along." Yuki didn't look at him as she was about to get up yet his arms wrap around her that made her turn to face him. "What now? I have to see what-"

His eyes narrowed and before she could speak up he had abruptly sunk his fangs on her shoulder, the brunette closes her eyes as he violently took the collar off before sinking his fangs once again and breaking more skin and tightening his grip on her as she tried pushing away.

"Stop it's hard enough that they're slow to heal unless I mend them myself." After that, she regretted her words at feeling him smirk against her neck.

Yuki watch as the idol re-enter his room where he carried her and left her before going to tell the visitor that she wasn't able to see them whatever excuse given the idol look smug, she rolls her eyes.

"Y'know it wasn't necessary for you to take me here my room was fine but most importantly... you broke meow's collar. Kou-sama is so mean." Yuki pouted holding out the broken collar in her hand before erupting into laughter turning into nervous laughter as he now stood in front of her before she smiles and without thinking kiss his cheek and made her escape back to her room still laughing.

* * *

 **-Next** night **before leaving for school-**

Everyone sat around the dining table waiting for the food to be brought with the exception of Yuki who had gone out when they were still asleep and hadn't yet returned and the idol was vexed thinking she went to meet with the strawberry blonde-haired male.

Meanwhile, inside a townhouse, the brunette lay curled up on the sofa hugging a throw pillow and face hidden by the pillow having given up finding any note, letter, or book and when she did find something everything was erased. She gritted her teeth to hold a sob in vain as she tightens her grip on the pillow as her golden eyes glisten feeling weird, small and...so alone... so alone as she was the one with memories intact of what had transpired and with no one to tell and she felt undeserving for this chance preferring the punishment instead. After calming down she sat up wiping tears away seeing no point in staying here any longer and she should make her way school.

* * *

"You look half-dead." Yuki raises a brow after making her way to stand along with Yui accompanied by Ayato, and Kou.

"At least I am half-dead not like you full-dead." Yui hid a giggle as Ayato flick the brunette's forehead.

A few minutes pass by both siblings leaning on the wall along with Yui who watch from one side of Ayato as the other side the brunette stood giving worried glances towards the idol who was frowning and ignoring her that change when a few girls came and started a conversation with him.

"Ayato-nii." The redhead ignores her a few seconds pass and the brunette tug on his sleeve. "Ayato-nii-sama."

"What do you want?" He looks at her from the corner of his eye to see her smiling at having his attention.

"Do you think after father drinks blood does it turn to ketchup inside his body Heinz(hence) his given name?" The redheaded vampire snorted before erupting into laughter along with the brunette making everyone look towards the siblings.

After a few more giggles both calm down and everyone else turn away resuming whatever they had been doing before.

"Impossible he is ancient history."

"I know but get this..." She pauses for the dramatics and Yui sweat drop as Ayato seem invested. " what if his parents saw into the future and were amazed by-'

'Maybe the person who founded-" Yui squeak as they turn to look at her with wide eyes appearing to have forgotten she was there. "I doubt Karlheinz had something to do with-"

"Preposterous." They exclaim in unison both turning to stare at each other suddenly eerily quiet Yui by now hid her face in the palm of her hand as they both continue and they believed wholeheartedly in their father being a moving version of a ketchup bottle according to Ayato and Yuki nodding her head enthusiastically in agreement with her brother before gasping and cover her mouth in realization.

"Then does that mean we have ketchup running in our veins?" Ayato's eyes widen and he too gasps before he said anything else Yui once again cut in.

"Ayato-kun don't you have basketball practice?"

Once he left Yui watch the satisfied expression on the brunette and golden eyes gleaming with happiness. "Yuki-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"It seems you were offending your father."

"Maybe," Yuki said as everyone halted what they were doing as Coco walk into the room telling everyone to go with their partners the brunette making her way towards the idol and jumping on his back, hands wrapping around his shoulders happy as the others glare at her and in the background Yui and Coco facepalm at having witnessed the brunette kiss his cheek when he tilted his head to look back at her.

* * *

'This feels a bit familiar.' Yuki thought walking a few steps back from the idol ignoring Ayato and Yui who walk behind her silently observing them. "Come on! Stop ignoring me you can't just be rude for no reason. Please talk to me."

"Maybe your boyfriend will hear you to whatever you have to say he is starring right at you." Yuki didn't give the founder a glance too busy trying to catch up to the idol relief once she was able to and now walk beside him looking at him briefly with a raised brow before looking back in front as they were finally out of the school building not far was there a car waiting for the idol before he walks away she stop him momentarily and sent an apologetic smile towards his manager.

"I have no idea what brought this up but for the record, he is not my boyfriend if you wish to enlighten me later I'll clear any misunderstanding," Yuki said starring right into his eyes watching his left eye glow before she let go of his hand for him to continue walking.

"Yuki-chan are both of you still on bad terms?"

"I hope not." Yuki mumble knowing the blonde was speaking from before the beach incident but she was remembering what the idol won't... that time when she asks him to decide yet she decided for him.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"What?" Yuki grumbles raised brow at Ritsu who held his hands up grinning at seeing the brunette annoyed contrast to the idol sitting next to her in the booth looking at the menu blocking her way out.

"Never thought you'd come at breakfast time and with..." He raises his hands to his head and kept on making two triangular shapes and nodded to her had she did raise her hands and touch something pointy and fluffy familiar to her.

"I woke up in a car and not in my comfy pajamas instead of under my covers so two pointy ears don't surprise me."

"Right, what will your orders be?"

"I'll have a bed and a blanket accompany with a fluffy pillow," Yuki mumble offhandedly as the idol said his order and before she could really say hers he had already pick for her as she was about to complain the idol wrap a hand around to pull her closer to his side effectively keeping her quiet watching as her cheeks became rosy red and her eyes were wide open.

"Why so shy when you been pulling all those bold moves on me." Ritsu chuckle walking away the brunette turn to look up at Kou with a confuse expression on her face with a sigh she looks away since he never turns to look at her seems to be ignoring her frowning after a few minutes of him not paying attention with the exception of the arm wrap around her and his thumb moving in slow soothing strokes on her side, she would have left by now but he was blocking her way out of the booth now getting why he sat next to her instead of across. Taking a deep breath, she turns slightly to rest her head on his chest and with one hand wrap around him deeming this comfortable she closed her eyes his thumb halting his strokes on her side in favor of pulling her more towards him almost possessively. The brunette faintly heard as plates were set down on the table and footsteps retreating, straightening as Kou moved.

"Are you just going to continue giving me the silent treatment?" She finally cut into the silence between them as she leans back crossing her hands over her chest. "or you just took me out of the comfort of my bed in the early morning, change my clothes without my consent and carry me in here and out of the car just for that purpose." He continues without talking and with a sigh she turns her head look out the window before once again looking back at the idol. "I imagine you're angry for something I supposedly did and with that guy since you believe him to be my significant other but there's nothing there to be angry about. He is only a stranger that one needs to be careful around."

"Where were you before school?"

'And he speaks!' She thought sarcastically a smile adorning her lips. " I was in my aunt's townhouse looking for something."

"Hmmm, and what do you mean by careful."

"I feel bad vibes coming from him and his brother and I can't just say fuck off-" Someone behind them clear their throat and mumble about being too early for such foul language the brunette closes her eyes momentarily before continuing without sparing a glance behind nor giving an apology. "without provoking them I am only trying to be safe."

* * *

Yuki stood to the side as Kou looks around the living room from the townhouse he had demanded her to take him to or he wouldn't believe her raising a brow as he turns to look at her. "And where is your aunt?"

"Gone. We should go to school now before it's late."

"it's already late there is no point if we don't have our uniforms." He said taking hold of her shoulder as she tried to walk past him and pull her along with him as he continues touring the house until they were on the second floor she pointed to the two rooms and who it belongs to she watches as he went in to the room she usually stayed in or was used for guests and made her way towards the now open room but halted on the threshold holding onto her head as a desperate sounding voice cut through... a prayer to her.

"Neko-chan?" She looks up jumping when Kou was right in front of her observing her with brows furrow in what seems worried which caught her by surprise before she clears her throat and smile. "I became dizzy."

"You should try sleeping more."

"I should when we go back-"

"Here."

"Excuse-"

"Now." The idol order hands wrapping around her as he walks backwards the back of his legs hitting the bed laughing in amusement at seeing the brunette wide-eyed her hands clutching his arms as he let himself drop to the bed with her becoming comfortable after a while the brunette look up to find the idol had already fallen asleep she puffs out her cheeks thinking he probably got home early morning and instead of resting took her out along with him before letting her head rest on his chest, gasping as he tightens his grip on her.

* * *

"You two." Ruki appears behind both Kou and Yuki as they banter on their way to their respective room but stop and turn to look at Ruki who frown at them only turning to briefly stare at the brunette before turning to the blonde, the frown deepening. "Kou, we need to talk urgently."

Seeing how serious he looks the idol nodded and followed after Ruki who glance back at the confuse brunette before continuing.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Yuki watches them leave confuse and intrigue to what has cause Ruki to be serious and want to speak with the idol with a sigh she resumed walking towards her room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is it okay to be talking here?"

"It's fine... Isn't that a hunter? What is one doing in Romania?"

"I believe they could have followed her. Last time they might have to follow her but not attack her as your presence was known." Yuki crosses her arms over her chest looking down at her feet sighing. "They'd been more active lately a meeting will take place soon too."

"Do you think they would harm a human?"

"They sent girls to be sacrificial brides."

"So yes then?"

"Sorry, I can't be optimistic in this. I am sorry in advance, but it wouldn't surprise me if your father had something to do with this... you, him, and I are the only...you know..."

"No, it's fine." Yuki closes her eyes momentarily before looking up at the messenger in front of her. "Thank you for finding all this in such short time and please..."

"Will do." She said bowing understanding her before she shifted into a raven and flew away.

"Who was that?"

"That was Samira she works for my aunt," Yuki said turning around to see the idol leaning on the brick wall and walk towards him leaning on the wall beside him. "You didn't get a chance to speak with Ruki? You left as soon as your manager started banging on the door. What the hell did you do to anger her?"

"I skip work."

"Woah." The idol rolls his eyes as she stares wide-eyed at him. "That's so unlike you any way I think you should speak with your brother he seems to be in an ill m-"

"Later." Yuki furrows her brows at being tugged close to him a hand wrap around her his hand resting on the small of her back. She watches intently as his other hand undid the ribbon and let it hang loosely around her neck as he moves on to undo the buttons of her dress shirt revealing purple and red marks on her torso. Seeing his satisfy grin, she rolls her eyes. "Needs more."

"Hey! You already left a bunch of bruises so no thanks." Yuki complains red tinted her cheeks.

"But your teary eyes and that expression of lust look cute on you." The brunette pouted before covering his mouth with her hand. The idol watches as she took her hand off his mouth and hugged herself rocking back and forth on her feet a smile adorning her lips a giggle left those same lips. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Oh but I'm curious."

"You say my expression looked cute but did you see yours? It looks like you-" Yuki stop to laugh but put up her hands in surrender as he glares. "Sorry, did I ruin the- I'll stay here quietly."

He watches as she concentrated in buttoning up her shirt and contemplated if she should leave the ribbon.

 **XXXXX**

"You should speak with him it has been three days, and his mood is... worsening? For lack of a better word." Yuki said watching as people zoom around the place doing their job before turning to look at the idol as she felt his focus shifted from fixing his collar to her with a raised brow, she rolled her eyes and moved his hands away to help him in the process leaning near his ear. "Look I'm just worried because Yuma and Azusa feel suffocated by the ambiance and I can feel you're avoiding it."

"We're ready to film." Yuki leans away and checks the collar before running off to the side.

 **-An hour and a half later-**

"When you texted, pleading to see me I didn't imagine it was for you to insist on me speaking with Ruki."

"What did you even imagine?" She took hold of his hand away which he had rested on her hip raising it and holding it against her cheek smiling contently and closing her eyes as his thumb stroke her cheek gently.

"I imagine you looking sad and lonely."

"Sorry to disappoint but... the air in the house is suffocating for your brothers I want peace, please? By the way..."

"Excuse me?" The brunette opens her eyes once again she removes his hand from her face and instead entwines their fingers together holding hands as they both turn to the source of the voice to see a man and Kou's manager near them the man smiling widely and the manager looking vexed. "Aren't you Sakamaki Tougo's daughter?"

"Yeah..." She answers unsure taking a step back as he came close studying her.

"You certainly look like him, and here I thought you were adopted."

"Is that so?"

"Sorry, I was thinking out loud." The man bows before standing straight again smiling with contempt directed at her extending a hand to shake her hand she accepted smiling back yet hers was a strain one. "I am an acquaintance with the Akita family, and I've heard you were Jun-san's lover, so I saw you and came to say my condolences but..." He looks between the idol and her.

"Okay, enough you're trespassing this place is off limit to the public at the moment." Kou's manager finally intervenes. Sorry about that Yuki-chan."

"It's fine." The brunette smile and watch as the woman pull the man who kept on smiling at the brunette towards the security and yelled at them for not being more careful and doing their job correctly before turning back. "How much more content is getting filmed today?"

"We're going on break and coming back later when it's darker."

"Filming then editing must drain everyone involve," Yuki mumbles suddenly feeling tired of just imagining all the work it takes to make it perfect the idol rolled his eyes and patted her head before walking off she watch wide eye as he had never done that. "Neko-chan hurry up and follow me as a lost-"

"Don't finish that," Yuki calls out as everyone turn to them and follow him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is... something in your... mind Yuki-chan?" The brunette jolt dropping her fork to clatter noisily on the plate and wince at the sound and look at Azusa.

"There is but is not important." She reassures.

"It must be important for it to be occupying your mind."

"You're right I am sorry, but I'll take my leave. Thanks for dinner."

"Are you skipping school?"

"No, of course not." Yuki groans and turns before getting up from her seat vexation noticeable in her expression, and her lips tightly shut as not to say anything that she'll regret later.

"You have something to say."

"Yes, but sometimes is better to keep quiet."

"Just be out with it princess." Yuma sighed sensing that Ruki was losing his calm.

"No, it's nothing."

"Seems you don't trust us." She looks away brows furrow before sighing defeated.

"Your behavior has worsened as the days pass along with Kou's." Yuki breathed out shaking her head. "Is not even important anymore and to believe I ask him to stop avoiding you and speak with you thinking that the atmosphere wouldn't be suffocating but it just worsens." She excuses herself with the promise of not skipping classes.

"Yuki-chan...is right." Azusa spoke after a while getting Ruki and Yuma's attention. "you and Kou-kun... have been...acting...suspicious... for a while now." Yuma nodded in agreement after giving it a thought.

Ruki sighed before getting up and taking his and Yuki's plates to the kitchen leaving them with questions unanswered.

* * *

Yui watches as Yuki pass by her classroom and notices she look tired without thought she walks out of the room and catches up to the brunette who looks startled as the blonde appear next to her. Yuki notices Yui giving he worry glances as they continue walking in silence.

"Are you okay, Yuki-chan?"

"Yeah, nothing a nap can't solve." The blonde tilted her head as both of them walk up the stairs to the third floor. The blonde girl looks unsure as Yuki kept on walking yet her mind seems to be somewhere far away.

"Yuki-chan watch out." Yui suddenly warns wincing as the brunette reacted once she had collided with someone, the brunette back away ready to yell at the person she had to stumble upon but sighed tiredly seeing it was the older founder with a smile and brows still furrow she looks up at him.

"I'm sorry I'll be more careful." He only stares yet didn't say anything noticing it was making both females nervous. Before Yuki took hold of Yui's hand and excused herself along with the blonde, who watch with wide eyes as the founder took hold of the brunette's free wrist and seeing a bit of Yuki's expression the hold he had on her wrist was tight. Yuki looked at the male with a smile tilting her head in curiosity and squeezing the blonde's hand in reassurance as she felt her fear radiating in waves. "Do you need anything Tsukinami-san?"

"Let's have a brief conversation."

'Uh, sure."

"Yuki-chan." The blonde watch as her hand lost the cold touch of the brunette who now walk in silent with the white-haired male her attention drifted to the person who stood now beside her to see the second oldest of the Mukami glaring at their retreating backs.

* * *

"Yuki-chan." The blonde perk up as she saw the brunette enter the club room who smile at being hug by the blonde. "Are you okay? You're a bit late."

"I'm okay go back to your partner before she shouts at me for interrupting." Yui nodded going back but turn her head to see the brunette made her way to the idol who still seems unhappy.

"Yui-chan is everything alright?" Coco asks sensing the blonde to be concerned for Yuki and Kou who both started practicing in silence, the blonde shook her head and continue to practice.

Everyone stop and turn as a thud on the wooden floor was heard accompany by a curse to see the brunette on the floor pushing herself to stand, getting help from Yui and Coco both having run towards the brunette who was glaring at the idol. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I wasn't ready."

"What do you mean..." Yuki ignore the pain on her leg as she watches the anger hidden behind indifference on the idol's expression. " _ **Why are you angry?**_ "

Everyone watch as words were fire back in between them before it turns into yelling then silence. After the idol had said something leaving the brunette dumbfounded she landed a slap to his cheek and walked out as best she could, follow by Yui who had picked up the brunette's stuff along with hers as Coco tried to get an order in the room. Some swarm the idol to ask if he was okay he only smile politely and excuse himself.

* * *

"Kou that's enough." Ruki intervenes between the brunette and the idol.

"It's alright," Yuki mumbles her golden eyes narrow and focuses on them. "I only want to know what brought this all up?"

Yuki looks at Ruki who look away as Kou did the same leaving Yuma and Azusa along with her curious until she sighed understanding.

"I get it, and it doesn't matter."

"Ileana." Shu appear with her belongings, and the brunette sighed and nodded, but before she follows her brother, she turns to the idol who still didn't look at her.

* * *

"You have never had an accident in dance." Yuki flinches as he stares pointedly at her he sighed moving her hair behind her ear with a small smile on his lips. "I thought this was left behind after the vacation. Now for what reason are the both of you arguing?"

The glass-wearing vampire only sighed seeing she wasn't going to speak she instead lower her head letting droplets fall on her hands that rested on her lap with a sigh he pushes her to lay down on the bed before pulling the blankets. " I'll bring you something to drink."

"Thank you," Yuki mumble watching as he nodded and left leaving her alone in her room she turns to her left closing her eyes and taking one of her pillows and hugging it to her chest, face buried on it. She embraces the pillow a bit tighter, tears slipping on the corner of closed eyelids. ' For you, it only has been three months, but for me, it has been longer. It must be karma.'

"You're such a crybaby," Shu said entering the room with a tray the brunette sat up slowly with furrow brows as he offers her a cup of tea.

"Reiji is getting a potion for you to take and get some rest. Yui prepares tea hoping you feel better."

The brunette smile and thank him as she receives the cup.

They both stayed quiet the brunette relaxing considerably as the warm liquid pass through her throat making her feel warm and happy if the smile wasn't proof enough. Shu watches intently as his little sister lean on the headboard both eyes close before a frown form on her lips eyes opening wincing in pain and looking alert as the blonde stood up fast taking hold of her now bleeding hand.

"Why did you tighten your hold on the cup."

"I'm sorry." At that moment Reiji reenters the room and seeing the scene before him he sighed and left to get what he needed to clean and dress the wounds. Shu had stopped picking up the broken pieces of the cup as she mumbles. "This is karma, isn't it? "

She stopped her mumbling and took her hand away from Shu's grasp. "Sorry, I must be annoying. Thanks for the tea and sorry for spilling it over myself."

* * *

Yuki watch as Reiji carefully bandages her hand while it heals with tired golden orbs that occasionally disappear behind lids and Reiji smile knowing the medicine was taking effect. The brunette yawn and close her eyes after he had finished and turn to put his things away.

 **XXXXXXX**

"Where is Yuki-chan? Is she not coming to school with us?"

"I'm here." Yui turns to see Yuki entering the car and took a seat next to Shu looking well rested and yet she could tell a million thoughts were running through her mind and her feelings going rampant. The brunette turns to look at Yui who jump at being caught still starring. "Yes...?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Yuki smile, turning away letting the smile fade as she lay her head on Shu's shoulder both her hands unconsciously gripping his hand as the car started moving.

"You should of stay and rest the medicine is still in effect."

"I'm fine." Reiji shook his head seeing the brunette yawning.

"Yuki-chan I think you should have stayed home."

"I think you worry too much." Yui furrows her brows as the brunette trail off as she fell asleep her expression turns into disbelief as Shu also slept.

 **-A few minutes later-**

"Yui." The blonde turns her head towards Reiji who had his arms across his chest with a frown. "you who were present what happens?"

"I think he didn't catch her when he was supposed to then they started arguing."

"Arguing about what?"

"I don't know what they were arguing about."

"what do you me-"

"It means she doesn't know because she doesn't understand Romanian and it doesn't matter what was argue." Everyone except for Shu and Subaru turns to look at the brunette, who had sat back up with her golden eyes narrow and a frown adorning her lips. Those same golden eyes see towards her bandaged hand and with her other hand took the bandages off healing it much faster than the potion would have had now the only dressing was the one on her leg.

"Ileana y-"

"Oh, we've arrived." The brunette mutter standing up to reach the door and once open she was out fast, Subaru rolls his eyes and stood up to get out and saw the brunette still sauntering towards the school entrance he ran up to her to walk beside her offering her his arm to lean on. Yuki raises a brow before smiling gratefully at her brother and linking her arm around his knowing she still gets wobbly from the side effects of the sleeping potion.

* * *

"Yuki-chan you can barely walk-"

"I'm fine I just need fresh air and time to myself."

"But-"

"If I need help or anything I have my phone with me." Yuki lied and started walking up the stairs to the rooftop not seeing the doubtful expression on Yui who walk away after the brunette disappears from her vision. As she made her way down to the second floor, she stops a bit hesitant and worried for the brunette yet continue towards her class hoping the brunette had her phone on herself.

"Yui." The blonde turn around stopping just outside of her class doorway seeing Subaru walking towards her. "Where's Yuki?"

"She wanted to be alone in the rooftop." The blonde furrow her brows as the albino turn around and left she follow after him.

* * *

The brunette closes her eyes sliding down the brick wall to the ground seat as the night breeze touch her equally cold skin, feeling better at not being surrounded by others. As her eyelids flutter open as the wind stop hitting her skin and someone's presence was known to her eyes landed on the blurry figure in front of her a frown forming on her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I can go anywhere I want."

"Right but there's enough space..." Yuki trail off closing her eyes momentarily opening them as she was pulled up to stand her back press to the brick wall her golden eyes staring to blue ones hers narrowing. "Let go of me."

"Not until you push me away." Yuki huff at hearing the smirk in his voice.

"You're such a jerk."

"A jerk you have feelings for."

"Shut up." Yuki spat as she tried pushing him away but the sudden movement causes her surroundings to whirl and ended up pulling him close to stop the feeling of falling.

"Oh, how sweet of Neko-chan holding onto me so tight."

"Shut up everything that comes out of your mouth is disgusting. I hate it, and I hate you."

"You don't mean that." The idol said leaning closer resting his forehead against hers watching as tear after tear ran down her cheeks and her lower lip quiver.

"I don't." She mumbles still holding onto him she buried her face in the crook of his neck her arms wrap tightly around him hugging him close.

"Subaru-kun wait." Yuki loosened her hold and stood up straight as she could look at her brother barge out to the rooftop with Yui following behind. Eyes widening as the idol was pushed away from her, and getting punch by the albino before it escalated Ruki appear just in time. As the brunette lunge herself towards her brother holding him in place as best, she could and watch as Ruki help Kou up who glare up at them wanting to fight back yet Ruki detained him.

"Yuki-chan are you okay?" Yui asks seeing as the brunette almost fell if Subaru hadn't turn around and held her up.

"Just hide all of Reiji's teacups." Yui furrow her brows hearing the annoyance on Yuki's voice. "And both of you. I am going to assume this has to do with that plan and none of you able to become Adam and even if you could you are looking the wrong way as I am not Eve there's only one and that is not me. I feel it's right to say you all been lied to by my father."

"Ileana what are-"

"Doesn't matter." Yuki cut Subaru off pulling away from him and slowly making her way to Yui asking for her help, and she did her eyes wide at seeing the brunette gritting her teeth as tears ran down her cheeks but quickly help her in, Subaru glaring one more time before following after both females.

"You went against my orders, and you better keep ignoring her before Karlheinz finds out."

"Even after what she said."

"We have no choice. For once follow-"

"I get it." Ruki watch as the idol left sighing closing his eyes a hand on his forehead before straightening up yet his brows knitted together.

"I wouldn't have trouble if this had only been an insignificant crush."

"Tragic you see it as trouble." A female voice rang out surprising the dark-haired vampire and turn to where the sound came from to see a woman looking down below a hand on one of the steel bars making up the fence.

* * *

Yuki curled into a ball on the infirmary bed ignoring Yui and Subaru who stood to watch.

"Ileana you have to speak up for us to be able to help."

"Subaru-kun don't corner her maybe we should take her home so she could sleep off the rest of the effects."

"Fine, I'll go tell Shuu."

A few minutes later, Shu enters along with Subaru the blonde vampire breathed out rubbing the nape of his neck. "I'll take her home."

"I'm not going home."

"Cut it off Ileana. Stop being stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn." Yuki spat rolling her eyes at her eldest brother who frowns and narrow his eyes in anger surprising Yui and Subaru only sighed a bit worried at seeing how Yuki flinch at that anger directed at her.

"Then speak."

"Shuu-san." Yui steps up as the older male step towards the sitting brunette who glare defiantly at him who had cup her cheeks squeezing them harshly.

"Speak." Yuki's glare wavers at his commanding tone not long her lower lip quiver.

"I don't have to tell you what you already figure out."

"I want to hear it from you."

"Yui I have a question." Yuki turns to look at the blonde girl and ignoring Shu.

"What is it?"

"Did Kou saw me with Tsukinami-san?"

"Yes." Yui watch as the brunette rolls her eyes accompany with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

"What are you doing here? You should be resting." Coco hurried to hug the brunette who hug her back smiling after breaking the hug.

"I didn't break anything nor b-"

"Yuki-chan you promise only to come and watch."

"And I am, but I was saying the truth in regards to the fall last night."

"Whatever the case." Coco dismiss biting her lip in thought turning to look at the brunette. "what will you do in regards to the choreography and we are having a dance production soon which we need to talk about."

Yuki nodded in understanding. "I'll do choreography on my own if he doesn't want to work-"

"We'll work together. Right Neko-chan?"

"Right." Yuki agreed her expression morphing into worry as she saw his busted lip from Subaru's punch before she even asks if he was okay she turns away as Yui call for her.

"You promise, and you're still-"

"I know Yui." Yuki sighed as she looks up at Coco. "Tonight I'll just watch maybe I can't feel the pain because of the medicine, so I don't want to risk it."

The third-year nodded in understanding pulling Yui away from the brunette who went to the back of the room towards a chair near the stereo system and sat there with arms cross. On the other hand, the idol stares intently at her taking notice she looks well rested yet her golden eyes show tiredness which he assumes it has to do with the so call medicine given to her.

On the other side, Yui watches both the idol who had walk towards the back of the room a few feet away from the brunette who at the moment yawn and continue to watch others practice their choreography the leg she didn't fell off on tapping on the wooden floor. Coco also turns to look at them took notice laughing a bit at Yuki prompting Yui to turn and look at her questionably the third year shook her head. "Maybe it's not such a good idea for her to sit this one out. Why don't you work with Kou-kun for tonight, I need to talk with Yuki."

Yui nodded and walked towards the idol.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **-A few days later-**

"Yuki-chan are you okay?"

"Peachy," Yuki grumble yet smile at the worried blonde girl who looks over at the laughing girls after helping the brunette get up who turn to look at the girl who sat beside her in class and the other girls.

"Is she going to start crying for her brothers? Since she's back to living with them."

"Poor thing Kou-sama must have gotten tired of her."

"Don't." Yuki stops Yui whose expression morph into anger then raise a brow at Yuki. "don't go getting yourself in trouble for me." The blonde nodded and left running through the crowd surrounding the brunette and girls.

"Aww, she sent her to get her brothers."

"I don't get it. Where do you all get the idea that I need my brothers to defend me?"

"Because you're weak a spoil daddy's little girl."

Yuki smile walking towards the girls. " You lot have nothing to do but to annoy others because your lives are pitiful and you can't even get the attention of a guy which I had his full attention on me. "

"You were only a toy for him. Who would want a girl who switches her surname from someone from a myth."

"If I was only a toy why does he still look for me? Maybe then one of you is next to follow by the next, and the-" Yuki took hold of the wrist before a hand slap her on the face. The brunette laugh. "I am offended. You were going to lay your filthy hand on me."

"You-"

"You hate knowing that what I say is the truth. He might be acting nice first but when he gets what he wants he will go to the next girl. You and your group aren't worth my time." Yuki said letting go of the girl's wrist seeing tears forming on the corner of her eyes and backing away raising a brow at the sudden glare.

"And you are a coward you are running away from us."

"For the love of... I am not asking for trouble so relax and stop trying to make this big."

"Don't tell me what to do or... "The girl smile turning around making the other three girls laugh and smile mockingly as the girl turns back to look at the brunette. "are you waiting for that girl to come back with your brothers to defend you."

"Like I said you aren't worth my time."

* * *

The crowd scurries off slowly then rapidly as they saw the headmaster. Just as someone took hold of the brunette's hair just to let go quickly, Yuki looked up at the headmaster then next to him Reiji looking unhappy, yet the brunette ran towards her brother and hugged him crying out that the girls wouldn't leave her and that she didn't want to fight.

"Stop lying you were fighting too."

"I was defending myself," Yuki said whimpering and hid her face on Reiji's chest.

"You're such a liar! She's lying." Another girl shouted.

"All of you to my office. Sakamaki-san gets your sister's injuries checked up before coming to my office."

"Yes." Reiji ushers the brunette away after the headmaster took the group of four girls to his office as they complain.

* * *

The brunette furrows her brows as her way was block by the girls from before they stood tall and glaring at her. "What now?"

"You are spoilt."

"I don't follow."

"Your father must have influ-"

"Ladies." They gasp and eyes wide as the headmaster appear, and Yuki made a silent 'uh-oh' before excusing herself but not before looking at them with a broad smile showing her fangs.

* * *

"I don't see how staying in my room is punishment." Yuki retort crossing a leg over the other and her arms across her chest. "

Did you have to show them your fangs and eyes?"

"They deserved it and if it comes to bite me back then so be it, but they needed a scare."

"Ileana you know your aunt won't like it when she finds out." Reiji watch as the brunette looked down at her lap.

"I guess she wouldn't- the point is she won't find out."

"Why is that?"

"She's dead."

"Is that right?"

"Father told me to find out who Yui's parents were or he would kill my aunt. When I was going to Europe, I was forced into going to the beach vacation, so I sent Hide to get information for me once she sent me she got nothing I left quickly and my aunt was- she knew the girl's parents and told me before she died." 'Last time I kept Anna alive this time I couldn't as I can't tell the truth or I'll be dub as insane.' Yuki thought jumping when Reiji clears his throat.

"Why was that important if she was sent from ch-"

"The girl's mother use to be a sacrificial bride."

"That's absurd all the past sacrificial brides never survive-" Yuki look up to see Reiji with a hand on his head. "You mean your deceased lover."

"Yes."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yui gaze at Yuki who looks tired with dark reddish bags under her eyes the blond jump as golden eyes stare towards her along a raise a quizzical brow.

"I'll make tea."

"Just stay here," Yuki mumbles closing one eye as she yawns until it was halfway interrupted as Yui stood up smiling from ear to ear her sherbet eyes staring at her golden ones. "What is it?

"Why don't we go out altogether? Maybe that'll clear up the tense atmosphere an-"

"I love your idea but will they accept? And it's too early for them."

"It's only noon."

"Not because Ayato and I are awake does it mean the others are. Maybe they want to sleep till midnight. Except for Reiji, he's weird."

"At least with Ayato-kun and Reiji-san then?"

"Do as you wish," Yuki grumble watching the blonde leave with a smile at the possibility of getting out of the mansion, and nothing would seem to discourage her.

 **XXXX**

Yuki looks uncomfortable trailing one step behind Yui and Ayato since Reiji had entered a shop to buy ingredients and she was left with Yui and Ayato who was more annoyed of being out than the fact that she was there with them. The brunette and redhead look to their left as Yui stop after her name was shouted to see Yuma holding a bag of gardening supplies along with Kou tagging along with him.

Ayato took hold of the brunette's wrist before she walks away at seeing Yui speaking with the two Mukami being nice, golden eyes glare at green ones as she turns to look at them waiting for them to finish.

"Are you both done then if so come hang out with us."

"For fuck sake," Yuki said under her breath as Ayato snorted at her reaction before it turns to laughter from him making the other three turns to stare at the two siblings. Ayato was laughing, and Yuki was baring her fangs in annoyance before turning to Yui with soft smile ignoring the smirk on the redhead's lip. "Yui, dear, I doubt they'll want to come along."

"Don't speak for us, Yuki."

The brunette almost flinches at the idol's voice but only smile sadly. "I'm sorry just giving my opinion."

"Don't." Yui was prepared to be the mediator but was surprised when Yuki only roll her eyes and look away from the blonde girl turn with a smile at the Mukami.

"Then maybe next time?"

"Next time sow," Yuma spoke for the both of them seeing Kou was still glaring at the brunette who sighed and squeeze Yui's shoulder before looking at Yuma.

"You may tag along if you both wish to and if that'll make Yui happy by all means." Yuki smile as she was rubbing her wrist after Ayato had let go.

The brunette walks alongside Reiji in front of Kou and Yuma and behind Ayato and Yui, the blond girl once in a while looking back nervously. Reiji calls Yuki who turns to look up at him, but with a roll of her eyes, she smiles reassuringly. "Sorry, I'm tired."

"You should have slept," Reiji said watching as Yui pull Ayato towards an ice cream shop before turning to look at the brunette who looks uncomfortable at Reiji mentioning sleep.

Reiji chuckle as Yuki sighed furrowing her brows and a frown grace her lips and look up at Reiji who raise an eyebrow.

"Yuki-chan here," Yui said surprising the brunette who never finish speaking and instead receive the cone of ice cream.

"Ah, thank you, sweetheart."

As they continue walking, Yuki pulls onto Reiji's sleeve to get his attention. "Yes?"

"I need to buy something from there." Reiji turns to where she pointed furrowing her brows seeing no people inside as the sign said it was close.

"It's close."

"No is not. Let's go."

"You should attempt to corner her and speak with her instead of staring," Ayato said as they stop to wait outside for the duo who had entered the store. "I don't know the whole story but-"

"She made her own decisions I am certain that she knows where she wants to be. Don't involve yourself."

"I involve myself because she's my sister."

"You care for her even though she betrayed all of you and came to live with us?"

"Ayato-kun." Yui held onto the redhead's arm before he swung his fist at the idol before she turns to Kou. "If he cares or not is not for us to involve ourselves, but one thing is clear... you should stop glaring at her she already seems tormented enough."

"Do quiet down." Yui jumped as Reiji came out of the store then look behind to see the brunette still inside talking with the owner of the restaurant smiling now and then before waving goodbye and coming out from the store smiling. "Did you get what got your attention?"

"Yeah, look at this strawberry cheesecake ice-cream Ritsu gave me. He texted me he was putting it back on the menu, but since I was grounded, I never had the chance to come."

"Ileana you've already had ice cream, and you were never grounded as it never works."

"Reiji you-"

"Oh, Kou-kun is with you today?" They all turn to see the owner come out with a smile greeting the idol before turning to Yuki. "Why don't you all come in and eat something?"

The owner of the restaurant and Yuki jump alerted as someone run passed them and surrounded the idol were two girls, the brunette turned back to look at Ritsu. " Maybe next time."

Both girls turn around with wide eyes to see the brunette who ate a spoonful of ice cream blinking as they clung to the idol's arm. He turns to look at Yuki with a raised brow.

"My fangs. They probably think I'm a vampire. Crazy right?"

"Insane." He snorts.

Yuki closes her eyes smiling as Ritsu patted her head humming at seeing the dark reddish bags under her eyes.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe next time," Yuki said smiling.

* * *

"They're taking so long. We were meant to reunite here five minutes ago..." Yuki spoke standing beside Yui the two girls stood in front of them making a small circle as they waited for the boys who they nodded in agreement to what the brunette said.

"Little precious Yuki long time no see." Yui was pushed out of the way one of the girls catching her from falling as the three now watch a man who took hold of the brunette's hand who raise a brow and a frown etched upon her lips after primarily wincing she tries pulling away yet he tightens his grip on her.

"Little precious?" She clears her throat as she felt discomfort.

"Or do you prefer Yuki-hime?" His voice lowered holding onto her other hand making her drop her ice cream to the ground, Yuki breathed out making a clicking sound with her tongue.

"What is your name sir? I find it highly disrespectful for you to refer to me as such without knowing me."

"Remember I said I am an acquaintance with the Akita's and I am not that old for you to refer me as sir."

"Please let go of her," Yui spoke getting the attention of the man briefly before the man turns back to look at the brunette.

"Jun-kun's father seems to be still recovering his wife says that every time Sakamaki is mentioned he becomes pale and-"

"I don't believe you are an acquaintance of them or you would know his son also killed Mr. Akita." Yuki froze only reacted at hearing shrieks of terrors feeling time slowing down as her body fell back on the ground feeling blinding pain from her chest.

'This never happens as I had taken a different path last time so if I had been working for the founders again...'

"He ran off!" "Someone get help!" Yuki groans feeling a burning sensation spreading over her body curling up a hand going to the center of all this pain then raising her hand to see it covered in blood.

* * *

"Where's Yuki and Yui?"

"Yeah, and why do you all look as if you've seen a ghost?"

Both girls look at each other before looking back at the four guys.

"This man came up to Zadik-san then all of a sudden she was on the ground. Two bullets to her-" She didn't finish as she hugs herself." The other girl despite feeling as traumatized as her friend finish up for her.

"Yui-chan went in search for one of you as they didn't let her in the ambulance. The man escaped before the security became aware."

* * *

"It's always nice doing business with you. The church appreciates it." The man grins beside Karlheinz in his disguise of Reinhart. 'As to the society of hunters."

The vampire king chuckles and walks towards the bedside where the brunette lay still unconscious stretching his hand towards her a white light pull coming out of her body and into the palm of his hand before it disappears. "She's human now do make it worthwhile and no killing her."

The man nodded picking up the girl from the bed just as a portal appeared and went right in.

 **XXXX**

"Do you know her, witch?"

"She's one of my students she keeps to herself." Hide said watching as an unconscious Yuki had been drag and thrown into the cell not so gently. "Why is she here?"

"She's entertainment." Hide furrows her brows at the female who shook her head and left the human woman turn to see the brunette and as she removes her hair clinging to her face she saw she was sweating and breathing unevenly the front of the hospital gown was soaked in blood.

 **XXXXX**

 **-Two months later-**

"Yuki-chan... where can she be? She couldn't just disappear from the hospital."

"She'll return she went missing like this before you came in."

"Stupid, remember how she came back before speaking nonsense."

"I was trying to get Bitch-chan not to be sad."

"Then you're just making her worry more."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Golden eyes look at her surrounding blurry, and when her vision focus everything move yet, she smiles at the woman in hunter clothes." You...you've been taking my blood and injecting me with some foreign liquid I have no recognition because of how...ghh. Muddy my brain is... yet you forget what I am..."

"A weakling who fell to realize that her father gave you to us to break you. You're just a mere human now. Silence." Yuki gritted her teeth as she felt the whip hit her back.

 **XXXXXX**

"Yuki." Hide ran to the brunette thrown into the cell who let herself get embrace."Why the-"

"Shh, I need to think."

"What was it this time? You're soaked in water and cover in blood."

The brunette mumble closing her eyes Hide look up to see the one who brought her back. "She won't survive if you don't let her heal and there won't be entertainment."

"Shut up no one ask for your opinion."

"She has a fever, and at this rate, her wounds are going to get infected."

"Why do you care so much for a disgusting creature?"

"She is human right now!" Dark eyes glared at the hunter who looks amused at the olive-skin woman with black short messy curls for hair.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Another month pass and Hide close her eyes just as the brunette was thrown into the cell again at this point the hospital gown didn't cover her as the lashes of the whip have battered it.

"I thought you had a plan brat."

"Silence stupid teacher," Yuki mumble turning to lay on her side the former teacher narrow her eyes fully knowing this couldn't keep going on, and she needed to try and save herself and the brunette who started crying seeming to break from all the pain finally.

"You were gone for two weeks." Hide said walking and kneeling beside the brunette pulling her towards her to hug. "We need to get out."

"I know."

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy," Yuki mumble sniffing once in a while before letting sleep consume her maybe it would take the pain away momentarily or be in pain by a nightmare.

 **-FIve months later-**

"I'm sorry." Hide mumble as she supported the brunette turning to a random corner to stop as it was the window of the highest tower the sea tides rising and seeming dangerous under the light of the full moon. "Hold as tight onto me as you can." Yuki did as ask a sob escaping her lips at the pain she felt from moving. Hide closed her eyes before opening them a hand wrap around Yuki's waist and jump off yelping when she felt someone holding onto her wrist screaming as it became dislocated.

"You're not getting away I hope it was fun your way to freedom, but we've become tired shortly." Yuki open her eyes as she felt the wind rush past her and Hide becoming smaller and smaller as she fell into the dangerous waves before her back made a splash and sunk down.

"You're safe. Relax." Yuki struggles opening her mouth screaming swallowing water and becoming more frantic as her vision became dark.

Yuki gasps seating up and frantically looking around to see her brothers and Yui surrounded her.


End file.
